Experiment 000
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: Experiment 000 is Jumba's latest creation. But he's up against an evil once thought forgotten.
1. Prologue!

(Typing sounds are heard as the following text is written)

_Date entered: __3/16/04___

_Document # E702_

_…It was a normal day…_

_Another day puttering around the lab…_

_I don't know exactly what I have done but somehow I have managed to create another experiment._

_I don't know what happened…_

_One day of puttering around and I have come up with this…_

_This experiment shows promise…_

(Typing sounds stops)

A decade ago…

**_(Electric guitar intro)_**

Experiment 552 targeted an experiment rumored to be emotionless…Experiment 555.

**_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize_**

**_I'm just livin' by my own feelings_**

**_And I won't give in, won't compromise_**

**_I just only have a steadfast heart of gold_**

For a time that seemed forever for 555, he was stalked and haunted by this creature.

And after a few days, 555 was capsulated, to remain there forever.

But what seemed to be the end.

After half a decade, 555 was accidentally released.

That's when things got rough.

**_I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough_**

**_But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word_**

**_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason_**

**_I got my way, my own way_**

After a brief account of events, the time came when 555 had to face his demon.

But things weren't meant to be that way.

One day, Experiment 552 vanished without a trace.

**_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight_**

**_There is no way I will run away from all of my frights_**

**_Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running_**

**_There is no way to stop me from going to the very top_**

Many thought he disappeared for a reason…

Others believed he left to haunt others…

(Song stops and typing sounds continue as the remaining document is written)

_I have created its body similar to 626's,_

_With shorter ears and longer backspines, and only two limbs…___

_But its powers, abilities, personalities and behavior are unknown,_

_I will commence and investigation to discover what this experiment is made of._

_But until it's awaken, everything about him will be unknown…_

_…Even to me._

_So for now, it will be called…_

_Experiment 000_

After investigating 552's disappearance, Jumba came to one conclusion…

He's dead…Or so they thought…

(Typing sounds stop)

But things aren't that way anymore…

**_Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear_**

**_Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong_**

**_Place all your bets on the one you think is right_**


	2. Beginning! Meet 000

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own experiment 000.

**NOTE**: This fic is written in Experiment 000's POV. Also, later in the fic, you'll find stuff and a character from the fic 'Perfection & Failure', please don't flame me by that, I know I should be original.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE STORY**

I felt cold, liquid was surrounding me. There was something on my face, keeping me from drowning.

"Finally, my latest creation is complete."  
  


Who was that voice? Am I a creation?

"Time to let him out."

He sounds old…Huh? The liquid started to drain.

"Come to life my little one."

The liquid was completely drained; I felt my feet touching solid ground, the power of my muscles flowing through me as I stood there. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, all I could see was an old alien with a white robe on, staring at me.

"Welcome to Earth my wonderful creation."

A bright light shone my face, my eyesight was still blurry, I shielded my eyes.

I jumped off the platform and I unshielded my eyes. My eyesight was still blurry; I rubbed my eyes while I walked around the lab. I could hear the alien laugh.

"You're like a child, walking around with your eyes blocked."

I tried to look again, my eyesight was getting less blurry, I blinked a few times and I could see just fine. I looked back and saw the alien, dressed with a scientist robe, he smiled. Did he create me?

"Can you hear?"

I crossed my arms.

"Who are you?"

I looked up at Jumba, he was smiling, was he glad I spoke?

"Good. My name is Jumba Jookiba. I am your creator."

I looked at the door, there was a window. Some animals hid under the window, I could feel their presence there. But how?

I looked back to Jumba, who was admiring me.

Am I really that great?

"I can't believe I created you by just puttering around the lab."

Puttering?

"What do you mean by 'puttering'?"

"I don't know how exactly how I created you. I was really just puttering around the lab to see what I could come up with, then…you have appeared."

Exactly?

"You are my latest experiment. I decided to give you the number: 000."

000? What type of serial number is that?

"Now…"

He stopped, like if he got confused or something.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"What are you going to do with me now that your 'experiment' is complete?"

He laughed; I opened my eyes and looked up. I didn't find anything funny with that question.

"My experiment isn't finished, it's just beginning."

I raised an eyebrow, what does he mean?

"Hey! What are you…Ow! Let me go!"

He grabbed me by the ears and dragged me out of the lab. He swung the door open, from behind the door, numerous animals appeared, they stared at me, it was embarrassing. I glared at them, then crossed my arm as my 'creator' dragged me somewhere…

"At least you can let me go, I can walk by myself."

He tugged my ears

"Not until you're tested and I discovered your abilities, powers and check if you can control yourself."

"What? Aren't you supposed to know my capabilities?"

"…Nope. At least yours."

I hissed at him. Crossed my arms, wondering if I should escape.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

That's it for the first chapter. Also keep in mind that some of the chapters in this fic will be relatively short, like this one, so don't flame or comment about that neither, since I already announced it right here. See ya next chapter.


	3. Power! First training

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000

**NOTE**: I decide to announce this again. Some chapters of this fic are short, and this fic is written in Experiment 000's POV. And the format and some scenes of this fic are similar to the ones at "Perfection & Failure"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO: POWER! FIRST TRAINING**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We reached a big room with a lot of different equipment. Jumba dragged me to the center of the room, he left me there and he went through a door.

I looked around, there was nothing here. Is he going to examine my behavior? I crossed my arms; I kind of have that habit.

"He's wasting his time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Get ready my little creature; I'll set the difficulty level to 10."

What?

...There you are, on the other side of that window, just looking at me. What did he meant by 'difficulty level'?

My surroundings changed to a desert. Did he teleported me?

"Don't worry; this is just a training program."

I stood up and looked around. Where was his voice coming from?

Just use your abilities and powers, let them be your guide."

Were those words of wisdom?

Huh? What's that sound?

It sounded like motors. I turned around to see some robots riding motorcycles, coming right at me. They passed by me, leaving in their dust. I coughed as I inhaled the sand they left behind, they turned and ride toward me again.

I saw them and jumped over them, and landed on one of them. I stared at the robot straight in its eyes…or visor, or...whatever.

"What do you think your doing?"

As if they're going to answer.

It drew out a saber; I jumped out of the way, and the stupid robot cutted its own cycle in half. I fell on the floor, rolling due to the speed the cycle was going.

I got up on my feet and saw as the robot fell to pieces on the floor, I had to chuckle. The other robots turned again and started chasing me; I panicked, turned around and started running. They quickly gained up on me, there was no way I can outrun them…

Unless…

It was worth a shot. I tried to pick up speed, and lo and behold, I did. I started running real fast, I couldn't believe it; I was able to keep up with the mob. Payback time!

I jumped on the back of a robot's cycle and waved to the one behind it. I jumped out of the way as the robot swunged with its saber, cutting the robot in front of him in half. I landed on the shoulders of the bot I waved to.

"Cut your own friend? Let me help you with that."

With that, I took its saber and slashed it in half. I landed on my feet gracefully, but I got run over by the last one. That pissed me off.

The robot that ran over me heated up its bike and charged at me. I jumped right in front of him, landed behind him and made a back kick, throwing the robot's head off its shoulders.

"That was easy enough."

"Don't stop there, you still have to reach your goal within 30 minutes."

I prickled up my ears, surprised by his statement.

"Huh? Now you tell me."

I slapped my forehead.

"How many time did I wasted with that bike mob?"

Please don't let it be a lot of waste.

"You got 25 minutes left."

I sighed.

"That should be enough time."

I ran toward my goal, grinning the whole way. I reached the ocean.

"Try not to fall; your density rating is too great for you to keep afloat."

I ignored his warning. I ran through it like if the water was solid ground. 

I reached the other side. There was a base there, I entered it with caution. I reached some kind of hallway, very narrow.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

I was right, the door behind me closed. I looked forward to see a wall coming toward me; I was going to be crushed. I tried to open the door but it didn't opened. The wall was very close to crush me…Then it hit me.

I placed my hands on the wall; I tried to push it back. It was working, I managed to push the wall back enough to reveal an opened door.

I entered the door and found myself in a room. Soon, four big robots appeared, each one with three cannons attached to them. 

This could be tricky.

The robots started their barrage of shots, I ran around them dodging the bullets. 

One of them was stupid enough to shoot its own when it faced another bot. 

I grabbed one of a bot's cannon and pointed them to the other robots, destroying them. I jumped on my victim's head and digged my hand inside its head, tearing out its cables.

I jumped off its head. Right on cue when I stood up, they all exploded. What were the odds against that?

"Well, that wasn't so hard."

This was too easy. I need more of a challenge.

Another door opened and revealed three fighter robots; these were using sabers and guns...Better.

They all lunged at me with their sabers straighten out; I managed to dodge their saber thrust. I grabbed and tore the arm off one of them, and used its saber to destroy its owner.  I then threw the arm away

…Why did I do that?

I ran and slid under the legs of one of them. As soon as I got up I grabbed its leg and threw it at the other. They both exploded.

That was harder than the cannons, but still easy.

"What else can he throw at me now?"

Another door opened. I had to jinx it. Four robots came out, two of them were the cannon types, and the other two were the saber types.

"You better hurry, fifteen minutes."

Jumba was hurrying me. I wish he would be here, so he could know what I'm going through.

One of the saber users lunged at me, I made a back flip and landed in front of a cannon robot, I taunted it. It shot, I threw myself aside, making it shoot and kill the saber user. I could laugh. 

I ran toward the other saber user with my knuckle straighten out, I lunged at it and went through it, a gigantic hole was left on the bot, leaving it with a bad reminder of me.

I turned to the cannon robot but not in time to notice the plasma shot coming. It hit me on my chest; the other bot shot me at my back, throwing me to the ground.

"Lucky shot!"

I made a back flip to stand up. I jumped, the bots shot me some missiles but I dodged them all, but grabbed one to catch a ride up.

The missile turned to the left, under me was one of the bots, I released the missile and I landed on one of its cannon, tore it off and jumped back on the ground. 

Using my new toy, I shot at the bot repeatedly; it fell on the floor and stopped functioning.

I noticed the other bot preparing to send its barrage of fire at me, I jumped when it shot. 

I hid behind a metal crate, the bot shot the crate but it disintegrated, revealing me.

I tossed myself aside when it started shooting again; I found a nice pile of concrete I could hide in. I jumped behind it, taking shelter from the fire.

I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"Phew, this is taking forever. What should I do?"

C'mon, think. It keeps shooting like crazy when it sees me…

"That's it!" 

I jumped out from behind the pile of concrete...

I hope I know what I'm doing.

I started running around the bot in circles; the bot was seeing a large number of me running around it. 

It started shooting, but all of them missed.

I stopped behind the bot, jumped on it and punched its body while I ascended, leaving a few holes on it.

The bot turned, good timing.

I grabbed one of its cannon and I pushed myself against the bot's body, making its cannon point at the head.

Since the bot saw me, it shot. But the cannon was pointing at the head, it blew its own head off. 

The force of the shot pulled me down, tearing the cannon along the progress.

I threw the cannon aside, and breathed heavily to catch my breath.

"Phew, someone please tell me that's the last of them."

I looked around, and sighed of relieve to see a door, leading to light…The Exit, I found it.

But luck wasn't cooperating with me. A large scorpion bot landed behind me as I walked toward the exit. 

I turned back and sighed in disappointment; guess my rest has to wait.

"Better hurry up, only ten minutes left."

I grunted in frustration, this training crap is becoming pointless to me.

"Oh great, just great. How am I going to beat that under ten minutes?"

The scorpion robot started to shoot plasma shots from its tail. I ran outside, dodging the shots.

"At least I have enough space out here."

The robot broke through the wall, it jumped and landed behind me, it turned to face me.

"Hmp, this could get tricky."

I looked up and shook my fist in the air, and started shouting to Jumba.

"I want a full explanation after this is all over!"

I looked at the robot, it lunged one of its claws at me, I rolled on the floor and jumped to avoid another swing. 

It shot some plasma shots at me again; I avoided them while in the air. 

I landed on the tail, but it lowered the tail too fast, leaving me in the air. It raised the tail, hitting me very hard; I was sent flying up high…very high.

My chest was sticking out, I couldn't stop ascending. 

Finally, my ascend stopped, I smirked as I fell toward the robot with my arms out. 

I turned into a ball and when I reached the robot, I went through it. I ran out from under the robot, it was still functioning.

"Five minutes left."

Give me a break old man!

I ran toward the robot, it swung its claw but I jumped on it. I jumped from the claw to its head, I punched its face. 

I landed behind the robot and ran under it. I placed my hands on the robot and lifted it, and I threw it to the base in front of me. 

The base collapsed when the robot was thrown in it, I watched with my arms crossed as the base turned into ruins.

The dust settled.

 I could only see the ruins in front of me, no trace of the scorpion robot.

"Not bad, with three minutes to spare."

I chuckled when Jumba told me. What did he expect?

"It's over. Now shut this thing down."

"… Not yet."

Huh?

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

I looked at the ruins, the scorpion robot started to slowly come out of the ruins, with half of its components showing.

"No way."

I was surprised. How can it survive all of that concrete falling on it?

The robot's claws were destroyed; it only had its tail to fight me with.

"Four minutes."

I was pissed; the robot wanted me dead while Jumba hurried me.

Damn you Jumba!

The robot tried to nail me down with his tail but I jumped back every time it does, too slow. 

I jumped back to get some distance, and ran toward the robot. I passed through its legs, breaking them. The scorpion robot fell down on its belly, but still functioning.

"Two minutes left."

I had to defeat this robot fast.

As soon as I got close, the robot threw its tail at me. I ran in zigzags to avoid its tail. 

Then it swung its tail around itself, sweeping the floor. I got knocked aside by that, I got up and thought for a minute.

Its tail isn't letting me get close to it by foot…

I looked up

…But by air.

I ran toward the bot and jumped. I was above it; I descended and landed on its head. 

I slid down its back and grabbed its tail. But the scorpion bot was far from being defeated; it waged its tail, with me holding unto it. It slammed the tail on the floor a few times, slamming me on the floor along the progress.

I gotta defeat this before I go squish

"Hurry up, 30 seconds."

What?!

I managed to land on my feet when it tried to slam me on the floor again. Then I managed to tear its tail off. It was defenseless…

"Damn!"

I shouted when I made a quick jump to the side when the bot shot a later from its visor.

"20 seconds"

"Jumba! Stop the countdown…"

Before I could finish…

"16 seconds"

Damn you Jumba.

I ran toward the bot, moving left to right, avoiding the laser. I made some front flips to dodge some lasers just for the heck of it.

"10 seconds"

I continued running toward the bot.

"9"

I jumped and landed behind the giant bot.

"7"

I turned to the bot and jumped aside, avoiding a laser.

"6"

I rolled aside when the bot tried to pin me down by shooting two lasers.

"4"

I jumped to the head.

"3"

It shot me on the chest with its laser. It hurts badly, but I managed to shake off the pain when I landed, then I jumped to the head again.

"2"

I avoided some lasers, and straighten out my arm and closed my hand to form a knuckle

"1"

"Here goes nothing!"

Before Jumba counted down to cero, I went through the robot's head.

I landed gracefully on my feet.

The bot started exploding, then it fell to the ground completely, making a huge explosion.

The dust settled…

I fell on one of my knees. I clinched my chest where the lasers shot me, there's a spot on my chest black where the lasers got me, nothing serious, I'll live. 

My surroundings flashed, and I found myself back to the Training Chamber. Jumba came inside the chamber room looking happy and proud.

"Wonderful."

I got up on my feet, and stared at him.

"You certainly know how to create your creatures."

I had to compliment him, my powers were amazing.

"Time to check your analysis."

Analysis? Where is he going?

I followed him into the room beyond the training chamber. 

There was a window that you could use to view inside the training chamber.

I turned and saw a whole mess of computers. 

Jumba sure loves computers.

Jumba was standing in front of one, it shoot out some papers and Jumba grabbed them excited.

"What does it say?"

My curiosity got the best of me.

Jumba didn't replied, he took one good look at the results and gasped.

Maybe I wasn't what he expected…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another chapter ends. Prepare for:

**Chapter three: Looks and pals**


	4. Cousins! My first look at nature

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own experiment 000.

Story part 3 is up. And thanks to VOID99's permission, my story's plot is final.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE: COUSINS! MY FIRST LOOK AT NATURE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jumba just stared at the paper.

I was waiting with my arms crossed.

Was my performance on the training bad? Or was I better than he thought?

After a minute of staring at the paper, Jumba grinned.

"This is…Great! I can't believe your capabilities!"

I looked at Jumba. He was pretty happy with me.

"For me to know your exact capabilities, I gotta place these results to my computer for further studies."

Jumba headed to the room's exit. I stopped him before he exits.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Huh? I don't know. Whatever you please."

With that, Jumba left.

Whatever I please?

I exited the Training Room. I looked around the halls; the walls were made of dirt, probably because the lab is underground.

I sighed.

"Guess I better go and do some exploring, who knows what else awaits me around here."

I decided to walk; using my speed will take the fun out of exploring around. I reached the end of the hall…

What now?…Huh?

I looked next to me to find a stair made out of wood.

I crossed my arm and started inspecting the thing.

"I wonder where this leads…"

It didn't took me long to start climbing the stairs. I found a door at the top of the staircase.

"I wonder where this door leads."

I turned the knob, opening the door, a bright light shone out.

I covered my eyes with one arm. It disturbed my eyes, probably because I never was exposed to this strong lighting before.

Very soon the light faded and revealing what was behind the door. I uncovered my eyes.

The place the stair led me was inside a house. There was a window next to the door, I looked outside and I was shocked in delight.

Outside was beautiful. A beach just a few steps away from the house, tall palm trees making big shadows, perfect to sit under. The ocean was sparkling with tons of big waves, perfect for surfing.

I whistled in amazement.

"Aweeesome."

Everything was just perfect to just relax under the sun and to have fun.

I turned away from the window and exited the room.

I abruptly stopped running when I entered the kitchen. Inside were three creatures that looked almost like me…not exactly.

Two males, one female

One of them has a pink fur with purple spots, and a…big behind.

The other one was smaller, its fur was orange with some red stripes, and it had a hole where its nose's supposed to be.

The other looked more like me, it was the female. You could tell by her pink fur, girly eyes and antennas that are as long as a female human hair. She also has a white V fur line on her chest.

Ok, so only one of them looked like me.

I prepared myself…just in case.

Two of them were paralyzed with fear, I could tell by their expressions.

"Who is that?"

The small orange creature broke the silence in the room.

"I don't know….But he looks dangerous."

They had to be kidding…

I turned one of my shoulders on them and crossed my arms. Then I glared at them.

"Look out 520, that one has an attitude, a bad one."

520?

I moved my eyes where the small orange one was looking. He was warning the big-behind creature, who was closer to me.

They look harmless, why should I worry?

The two male creatures jumped and landed in front of the female creature.

Guess they aren't harmless.

"Don't worry 624. We'll check this guy out, we'll protect you."

"Oh C'mon guys."

The female creature walked through the two others.

"He's just another experiment. Like you and me."

So…They're an experiment like me.

She walked very close to me. I backed away a bit.

She looked at me in the eye.

She has beautiful blue eyes. From afar they may look completely black, but when you see them as close as I am, you can truly see her eye color.

She giggled, walked back and placed her hands behind her back.

"You have a pair of beautiful green eyes"

I backed away, turned around and ran toward a room.

"Hey, wait!"

Her voice sounds gentle and kind.

I closed the door behind me and locked myself in the room.

"…What happened? All of a sudden I felt like getting out of there."

I wanted to go out, but I don't want to run into them again.

I got out of the house over a window in the room.

I walked toward the ocean. I got close to the shore and sat on the sand.

I looked at my reflection on the glittering water.

…I guess I shouldn't complain about that female creature's look. She was almost identical to me... Except my fur is dark-gray and the fur on my belly, chest and eye patches are light-gray…

I started moving my ears as I continued looking at my reflection.

My ears looked like of a fox…and my claws are fairly long, in fact, almost like a bear's. My antennas are shorter than her's…The fur on the back of my ears are black.

I slightly turned, enough to see my back in the reflection.

The backspines on my back are fairly long.

I got closer to the water, and looked at my reflection's eyes.

My eyes…however…are different from hers. The background of my eyes is white, and a black dot lies on the center of my white eyes, with a wide emerald-green outline bordering the dot. To put it simply, like a human's eyes.

I stood up and looked back at the house.

"…That creature…She was beautiful…"

I thought about her…

I climbed to the roof of the house. I laid back on my back and folded my arms neatly behind my head and crossed my legs. I burned the time by just sitting back and staring at the clear blue sky.

I don't know what time it is, but it must be close to nightfall.

I opened one eye to see the sun setting. I casually stretched as I yawned with my eyes closed.

"Man, I must've dozed off."

I opened my eyes lazily…Then I realized.

"Ah, Jumba."

I jumped down the roof. But before I entered the house, I heard some whispers.

"Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"Shhhh. Keep it up and he might."

I recognize those voices; it was those two experiments I met in the kitchen.

I walked toward a palm tree and elbowed it. And down fell the two experiments. The big one landed on the small one.

…That had to hurt.

"He heard us."

The big one was okay, but the small one was rather…uncomfortable.

"Get off of me 520!"

I felt sorry for him. So I picked up the big buy from the little guy.

"Please don't hurt us. I told him it was a bad idea."

I eyed at the experiment on my hands. He was afraid of me. I slowly put him down on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

I told them as I walked inside the house.

"You can talk?"

I turned and eyed the little experiment.

"Of course I can. I'm an experiment like you guys…Jumba told me I was."

The two experiments stood next to each other.

"Which number are you?"

I thought about that, then I remember.

"Jumba just gave me the number 000"

The two experiments looked at each other, then they faced me.

"Wow, only three ceros?"

I nodded. It was weird even to me for Jumba to give me such number. Even though he told me why he gave me such number.

"Well, at least let us introduce ourselves."

I looked at the smallest experiment.

"My number is 619."

619 huh?

619 pointed to the big guy with his head.

"And his number is 520."

I looked at 520; he just waved at me shy.

I looked back to the house, and I got curious.

"Is this house Jumba's?"

It might be a stupid question, but it looked too ordinary for a scientist. 520 replied,

"This house used to be the Pelekai's house. But they left it, letting Jumba to keep it."

I continued looking the house. They must've had a child, at the top theirs a room shaped like a ball, painted in red. I remembered again,

"I forgot. I have to go meet Jumba."

I turned to my new friends…or should I say, cousins.

"Sorry but I gotta go."

With that, I ran inside the house to the room with the door leading down to the underground lab, but before I went through the door I looked outside the window.

I saw 520 and 619 talking to that female experiment. They were probably talking about me…maybe. She turned and looked at me through the window.

Uh-oh.

I quickly went through the door and closed it behind me. I sighed and headed down the stairs to find Jumba…

**=THIRD PERSON VIEW=**

On a deep corner in Jumba's lab. There's an experiment inside a cage. With a brown fur, a white stripe on its back. Its head was bowed down.

"…So that's Experiment 000. The experiment created by mistake and ignorance."

The experiment chuckled.

"This might be fun…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another chapter done.

Don't think about the ending to this chapter yet. You'll know who the experiment is, and it's not who you think.


	5. Speed! Second training

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000

This chapter isn't as descriptive as I planned, and shorter. I'm not very good at writing racing scenes in someone's POV. 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOUR: SPEED! SECOND TRAINING**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He looks…just like him…

"Is it him but modified and changed?"

"But didn't he die along with…"

"…Jumba…Why don't you tell me the truth?"

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

**=EXPERIMENT 000'S POV=**

I wondered if Jumba discovered my exact powers and abilities.

Hmmm…

That's what I'm going to find out.

I reached the lab. I entered.

"I was expecting you 000."

I bet

"Your powers are incredible; I haven't seen anything like it."

Really

"You can lift things up to 7,000 times your weight. You're fireproof and bulletproof, and your mind is smarter than any super computer. Your backspines secrets a very powerful venom, its toxic levels are off the charts!"

Strength…Vitality…Intelligence…Venom…Wow!

"You can also see in the dark and you can track body heat…You can also track life energy from other living things."

"That explains why I felt life behind the door when I was born."

"But there's something else I found interesting about you…More than the other powers."

Huh?

"I found some abnormalities in your speed and jumping capabilities."

A glitch?

"But the abnormality is giving good results."

"That's a relief."

"The abnormality is made your speed unmatchable. In other words, its making you run at lightning speed."

"Cool…But what about the glitch in my jumping capability?"

"It gave your jumping capability an immense boost; you can jump as high as a 7 story building!"

I smiled; I couldn't believe what I'm capable of.

Hm? Why is Jumba staring at me?

"I want to study your speed more. I want to know your maximum speed."

I can guess where this is going.

My suspicion was true. I followed Jumba back to the Training Room.

"What am I going to do this time?"

I crossed my arms as I looked at Jumba who's behind the window in the Scan Room.

"I'm going to execute the speed training program. With this, I'll be able to learn your maximum speed."

"Do you do this with the others?"

"…Yep…"

That sounded like a lie.

"The training level will be 15, the highest of all!"

I uncrossed my arms.

"Fine by me."

"Ok, here we go!"

With that, a bright light surrounds me. After the light faded, I was in some wasteland.

"Is this it?"

I sighed; I thought this was going to be fun.

"Don't worry; you'll get your wish."

I hope you're right Jumba.

"Huh? What's that sound?"

I turned to my back to see a bot coming at me really fast. I stared at the mess of dirt as it comes closer.

"What is that?"

The bot stopped next to me.

"What the…"

The bot was a copy of me. Same height and everything, except it looks deadly.

"Impressed? It's really nice what a simple machine can do."

I eyed the thing.

"That's a little better."

Before I could get ready.

"GO!!!"

The bot just zoomed; I was left behind in his dust coughing.

"Whoa, fast."

I'm not going to let that robot beat me.

I made a stance and zoomed off where that bot ran.

The road was pretty flat, with a few grasslands. I managed to reach that wannabe-me bot.

"Don't go slow on me bot, I'm just cruising."

What the? That bot just picked up more speed and left me behind again.

"Hey, that's rude!"

I picked up more speed. We spend the whole wasteland passing each other, and a few zigzags.

We reached a forest, that bot is way ahead of me.

"Whoa!"

I saw some trees falling just ahead; I heard a saw buzzing too.

"…Stupid bot."

Ah-ha!

The trees around here are bent like a circle; I can run loops on them and pass those fallen trees right over. I made about four loop-de-loops on them but I managed to pass over those fallen trees.

I exited the forest, and found myself in some sort of city, very advanced in technology.

I saw that robot copy of me running in a highway, I followed.

I reached the bot and raced through the highway. The highway seems to be made for high-speed racing, I saw what was in store for me in this highway.

Loops…A lot of them.

Each loop I went through, the bot just skipped it by flying around the loop. Since the highway is hovering over a cliff which looks bottom-less, I had to stick with the road.

Lots of curves it had. Each one helped the bot get a good lead.

Finally, out of that highway. I must've run about ten loops and about three consecutive curves.

I was getting tired, the bot got a huge lead and I was behind. If I pick up more speed, I'll collapse by the tiredness.

I exited the city and entered in yet, another wasteland. But the bot was way ahead, I lost track it.

"Not good."

I found some stalagmites, close to each other, and going up very high in the sky.

I jumped unto the nearest one and made a wall kick to another, and did the same to the rest about five times, and I jumped to the top of the tallest one, I placed my left hand between my legs unto the top of the stalagmite, holding myself up with my legs in mid-air. I used my other hand to cover my eyes from the sun and started looking around the wasteland.

"C'mon…Where are you…"

The bot answered, it suddenly appeared right in my face, staring at me straight in the eye.

"Very funny."

It dashed down the stalagmites. I followed; I jumped and curled into a ball, rolling down the stalagmites. There was like some sort of ramp on the bottom, I rolled on it and launched myself in the air.

I landed ahead of the bot, and ran toward my goal.

I reached a river with a cliff wall on the other side. I ran on the water, flinching a few times but retaliated fast to prevent myself from sinking, and I ran up the wall in a zigzag form.

I reached the top of the cliff. I stopped abruptly to see a goal line just a few miles ahead.

"Alright, I'm almost done!"

I looked back and didn't see the bot anywhere in sight.

"This was too easy."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?"

What was that? Sounded like an explosion.

I looked back and saw the me look-alike bot flying up from below the cliff. It landed next to me and punched me off my feet. The bot then started zooming again toward the goal. I got up, rubbing my cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts you piece of scrap metal!"

That does it. That bot is going gown!

I zoomed toward the goal line. 

I tried to run at my max speed.

"I hope Jumba is getting this."

Talking to myself isn't going to help, I gotta beat that thing.

I passed the bot at blinding speed, leaving it in my dust.

I found a stalagmite ahead, almost the same height as the others a few miles back. I ran up the stalagmite in a spiral form, reached and stood at the top of the stalagmite. I looked at my goal, just a few miles near.

"Huh? What the hell?"

The stalagmite…It's shaking.

I looked down to see that bot destroying the stalagmite's base, it wanted it to make it fall, taking me with it. The stalagmite crumbled down, I jumped off and landed next to the bot.

The obnoxious bot had to go, but first…

I zoomed to the goal, the bot followed. It tried to take me down trying to extend its arm to hit me but I managed to dodged them. But dodging them throws me a little bit behind.

"C'mon, I can't let that faker beat me."

The bot was a little bit more ahead of me. 

Then…I saw my break.

The bot was going to fast; its parts were beginning to fall off.

"Whoa!"

I jumped out of the way right before a big part of the bot crashed against me.

"Damn!"

I moved to the right before another part crashed against me.

The bot was still functioning, but its speed was still pretty fast. I saw my goal just a few feet away.

"Time to win this."

I picked up speed. And in the nick of time, I passed the bot, wining the race.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath, it was a fierce race. The bot was still functioning, standing there, staring at me.

"I…can't believe it…it's still standing…"

Man, am I tired…

Then, the bot started to lose smoke; it must've heated up with all that speed. It made a buzzing sound and made a huge explosion. The explosion was powerful enough to tumble me to the floor.

After the dust settled, only parts of it remained. 

My surroundings started flashing, and I was back in the Training Room. I looked over the window where Jumba was beyond. Behind the glass, I could only saw smoke.

Suddenly, Jumba came out of the room coughing, a whole mess of smoke started coming out of the room.

"What happened?"

Jumba walked away from the room and looked at me.

"Your speed was tremendous, my computers were going insane, until they overloaded and exploded."

I got up and patted my body to get rid of dirt and sand from my fur.

"Did you found out my max speed?"

Jumba frowned and passed his hand around his head.

"My computers blew up before I could find out."

Guess my max speed will have to wait for it to be discovered. I would say my max speed must be around 200mph.

"I must go back to my lab, to calculate the damages and repair the machines."

Jumba looked back at the destroyed room and sighed.

"This is going to take me forever."

I just walked to the exit.

"Oh, and 000."

I looked back to see Jumba's worried expression on his face.

"Yea?"

Jumba just took off that expression, frowned and sighed.

"Never mind"

I raised an eyebrow, then I walked out of the Training Room.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me…

**=THIRD PERSON VIEW=**

Back in that cage, the brown experiment's eyes were glowing. The glow went out, and the experiment was hidden back into the shadows.

"Impressive…His speed is better than I thought."

The experiment got up on his feet, his head still bowed down.

"He might be a better use than I thought…"

With that, he sat back down into the shadows.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This chapter didn't come out the way I planned, so sorry.

Watch out for the next chapter.

R&R please.


	6. Evil thoughts! Manipulation?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE: EVIL THOUGHTS! MANIPULATION?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I find myself walking in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers. I looked around amaze at the many kinds of flowers around me; I picked one up and sniffed it, and again looked at my surroundings.

Snow covered mountains, green grass and a sparkly lake just a few feet far from me. I whistled in amazement, never did I seen a place this beautiful.

"This place is awesome."

I turned again to look at the flower in my hand.

"What the?"

What happened to the flower in my hand? It's…an organ?

"What the hell?"

I threw the organ to the floor. How did that happened?

I turned to the lake to see it turn purple, then into red. Soon, the ground under me turned red.

"Whoa!"

I sank, the floor turned into water. 

I tried to swim up, but my density is too great for me to swim up. I was sinking like a rock.

I looked down, I couldn't see the bottom. Then, big bubbles started to ascend. There were bodies inside the bubbles.

What is this place?

Suddenly, a bubble touched me, and I got swallowed inside. Inside was dry, no water inside. I was wet, but the water wasn't dripping off of me as fast…It was blood, that water is blood.

I looked to my left, and jumped in shock to see a dead body lying next to me. It was butchered, burnt and skinned.

"Oh man…What happened to this guy?"

Another bubble came in contact with mine; they united, forming an opening between them. The body in the other bubble was barely alive, it crawled to me.

"St…Stay away!"

I placed my back against the bubble's wall, but the body didn't stop. It reached me, and clinked to me, I was terrified.

"Help…me…"

It died after those words. Help him? Who's hurting these people?

The bubbles reached the surface, and popped. Leaving me and the bodies to sink to the bottom. I kept my eyes closed as I sank to the bottom…Where am I? What's happening?

I reached the bottom, but it wasn't what I expected. I fell through the lake, and landed on the ground under it.

"What just happened?"

I looked up to see the bottom of the red water; it was floating up in the sky. I sighed in relief.

"At least that's over."

Not quite…I was on something squishy, I don't even want to know but…

"Holy hell!"

Hell was right. I was sitting on a mountain of bodies. Their moans sent chills down my spines, and completely terrified. Suddenly, I was sinking.

"Oh no!"

The bodies were alive, and they were pulling me in. I tried to get out, but their grip was tight.

"HELP!!!"

I shouted, trying to get some help. Then, they started feasting on me.

"Help…me…"

I couldn't breathe; the huge pain of these guys sinking their teeth in my skin was killing me. I screamed at the top of my lungs by the pain, it was unbearable. I fought, trying to stop them, but I was getting weak…Ugh…the pain.

I could feel a huge river of pain coming from my back as one of them lunged its head to chew my back, I expressed the pain by another scream. They tore flesh from me, my blood running down my body, their teeth coming out from inside me.

I don't know why I'm still alive; this should've killed a normal human by now. Maybe my designs kept me from dying from this…But…ugh…I wish it didn't kept me alive this long.

One of them tore off a chunk of my chest; I stared at the thing feasting in my chest. Suddenly, the thing stopped eating and looked at my face.

It mouthed the words,

"Help us…save us from…him."

Then it started feasting on my chest again.

I scream again, the pain was irresistible. I was about to lose conscious, I barely have enough strength to keep my eyes opened. But from the horizon, a figure showed up, walking toward me.

I wanted to shout for help…but…I…couldn't…too…weak.

I saw the figure throwing its arm aside, and the things stopped feasting on me. They loosen their grip, letting me rolling down the mountain of bodies.

I laid half dead on my belly the floor, the blood gushing out from me. I could collect enough strength to raise my head, to see the guy who managed to save me from a disgusting and horrible dead. He looked at me, I couldn't see his face, it was hidden in the shadows. But he picked me up by the neck, then he rose his hand, and placed his claws together.

He was going to kill me, I couldn't fight…But maybe…I should've died a while ago…

* * * * *

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I sat up, and rubbed my head.

"Man what a nightmare…"

What was that place? So horrifying…

I looked around myself; I was on the roof of Jumba's house. I must've fallen asleep. I shook my head, trying to take that awful nightmare out of my thoughts.

I crawled to the roof's edge…

"How the…?"

The beach below was if like someone went on a killing spree. The whole ocean was blood, and bodies littered on the floor.

"How did? What's going on here?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes to see everything back to normal.

"…What just happened?"

I was confused. One minute I see Hell, the next I'm on Jumba's house. Then I see a miniature version of Hell on the beach, and then it's back to normal.

"Ok 000, calm down."

I rubbed my eyes, then jumped down to the sand. I rested my back on the house's wall, thinking of that nightmare.

"Are you ok?"

I looked next to me to see a different experiment. His fur color is green, with a brush at the end of his tail. His nose it's like an elephant's trunk. He's carrying a feather duster. I haven't seen him before.

"Yea…I guess."

"You're the new experiment right? My number is 010. What's your number?"

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey…What are you?"

He's started on dusting on my head, then dusted around me.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Sorry, I can't stand dirty places. It's my primary function to clean messy places."

"Messy places huh?"

I wanted to be alone for a while, so I zoomed inside the house and returned to the same spot I was in 2 seconds.

"The living room is messy thanks to 520."

"Really?"

He ran inside…Sucker. I eyed him as he ran inside.

"Hm?"

On his back, a huge bloody gash was bleeding badly, and an arm was just a pull away from being torn apart. I shook my head, and he was fine.

"What was that? One minute he's hurt badly and the next, he's ok."

This was getting to me, I was seeing people dead and injured, and when I look again they're ok. Its like, evil thoughts are coming to my head, like if I want to kill them.

I sighed, maybe I'm just tired. I found a nice palm tree with some shade. I sat under the tree and closed my eyes…

* * * * *

Ok, dreaming in a beach on a sunset isn't my idea of an adventure, but hey, who's watching?

I started walking, then started running slowly, then I just zoomed across the beach, feeling the ocean breeze against my fur. The place must be deserted, not a soul or house can be seen, perfect for running all day without a care.

"Hm?"

There's someone at the beach. I thought this place was deserted, probably not. I stopped running just a few steps from the person. I took three steps forward, and could tell who that was.

"624?"

It was her. I smiled, and walked toward her with my arm straighten out; I wanted to talk to her about my weird thoughts. I placed my paw on her shoulder, she didn't respond. Something was off, her body was cold. Suddenly, she turned her head at me, I could scream by the sight lying before me.

The skin on her face was peeled off, only her skeleton was showing. Her eyes was glowing a bloody red. Then, blood started coming out of her face, or what's left of it.

She stood up and stared at me. Those red eyes staring right at me sends chills down my spines.

She started chuckling, but it wasn't a good one, her chuckle sounded demonic. Then, dead people started coming out of the ground. 

This is getting freaky.

I turned and started running from the scene, but I had to stop when I reached a dead end, one more step and I could've fallen into an infinite abyss, meaning I'll be falling forever by the looks of it.

I was speechless, what's happening to me?

I turned to see a giant black figure towering over me. It had two horns, a black body, and fiery red eyes, not to mention a long tail with an arrowhead at the end. 

I slowly walked around it, completely terrified, I never seen things this horrifying before.

Suddenly, the dead people coming out from the ground grabbed my legs. I tried to free myself, but it was no use.

I looked again at the giant demon, and on its shoulder, I saw the same person I saw in my last nightmare. Again, I couldn't see his body well, but I recognized the height size.

Then, I heard someone telling in my mind,

"You're mine."

The demon raised its hand and prepared to destroy me.

I gulped and continue looking at the towering demon terrified.

Why is this happening to me?

* * * * *

I woke up with a sweat, then I noticed 010 and 619 sitting beside me.

"You ok?"

619 asked me. I clamed down and whipped off the sweat from my forehead.

"Yea…I'm ok."

Like hell I was. Why am I dreaming this stuff?

"619 and I saw you tossing and turning here, we also heard you talking in your sleep, something about demons and dead."

Me? Talking in my sleep? Yea right.

"That must've been some nightmare."

I eyed 619; he doesn't know the half of it. It was like…

"Maybe you should talk to Jumba about these nightmares; he might know why you're getting them. He always solves my problems with nightmares."

Maybe your right 010. Maybe Jumba might help…hm…Nah.

"Worth a try."

I got up on my feet and zoomed inside the house toward the door leading to Jumba's lab. He must be inside there. Before I entered through the door, I saw 624 walking toward 619 and 010. They started talking about something, then they walked off together toward the beach. 

I sighed; guess talking to 624 about these things will be my second choice if Jumba doesn't know what to do.

**=THIRD PERSON VIEW=**

"It's working like a charm. Soon his mind will be vulnerable enough for me to initiate my plan."

The brown experiment chuckled, then raised his head. His face is still hidden under the shadows, but his eyes started to glow.

"But for now…I think this experiment is ready to become my guinea pig…"

Inside this experiment's mind, an image of a tall, brown experiment appeared. Fur color brown, long ears, sharp claws, and its head is shaped like an egg.

Isn't that right…?"

He chuckled.

"627?"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

R&R please.

Stay close by for:

**Chapter 6: Clash! 000 vs. 627!**


	7. Clash! 000 VS 627!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SIX: CLASH! 000 VS. 627!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a room in Jumba's house, 627 was taking a nap. Soon, he was awaked by a malicious chuckle in his head.

"Who's there?"

627 asked.

_You're awake…_

An eerie voice talked in his mind,

_Perfect!_

627 looked around the room, there was no one there.

"Show yourself!"

_I'm closer than you think…_

_Maybe…too close…_

627 realized where that voice came from.

"You…you never give up do you?"

_I like the competition._

"Well you're not going to get me this time neither, so just give up!"

_Sorry, but it's over for you…_

"What do you mean?"

_I changed my sight to another new experiment; you're nothing more but my test subject…_

"What do you mean?"

_You'll see…_

After that, 627 grunted in pain and placed his paws on his head. He fell to his knees, and screamed in pain. Soon, his grunts and screams of pain stopped, he looked to a direction with malicious eyes…

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV=**

No turning back now, I must get an explanation for this hallucinations and malicious thoughts I keep getting!

But…What do they mean?

I opened the door to see Jumba working on something on a small monitor.

"Whatcha doing?"

When he heard my voice, he turned the computer off. 

Must be secret.

"I was working on a super secret work."

Liar.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

I chuckled. Somehow, I found that funny.

"So 000, what brings you here?"

"Well I…I…"

What the…again?

Another hallucination. There's a gash on Jumba's chest, bleeding badly. I stared at it in shock.

"Is there something wrong 000?"

I shook my head, everything is back to normal.

"Yes something is wrong!"

I shouted while pointing at Jumba. 

"I'm sick and tired of these…these…THOUGHTS!"

"Whoa, calm down 000."

I lowered my hand, then sighed.

"What do you mean by this 'thoughts'?"

"I…I keep having these thoughts and hallucinations about death, murder and…and…"

Should I tell him with solid details?

About that weird mountain made of dead people?

About the demon in my last nightmare? 

And about that unknown person appearing in my nightmares?

"Wait a minute…"

I looked at Jumba; he had a fear expression showing on his face.

"Did you have awful nightmares? And including a mountain made of dead bodies?"

How did he know? Has he experienced before?

Before I could answer…

_KABOOM!!!_

Jumba and I were sent flying by an explosion; it came from the other side of the wall. 

I landed on my belly. I raised my head slightly looking at the floor.

"It figures! I go looking for answers, and something comes to throw me off road."

I pushed some debris off of me, then I noticed the guy responsible for the explosion…And he has Jumba!

"627…What are you doing?"

Jumba called him 627. He's an experiment alright.

"What's happening to you?"

I can tell Jumba exactly what's wrong with him. 

627 stares at me with very malicious eyes, I could never forget that look. The same one that 624 faker gave me in my las nightmare. 

"Now I know what's going on!" 

I took a few steps toward 627.

"You're the one responsible for everything that happened to me!"

627 just kept eyeing me; I stopped a few feet away from him.

"So, where do you think you're going with Jumba?"

He didn't reply. I started running at him.

"Say something! You demon!"

627 jumped back and ran from me, dragging Jumba with him. I stopped when I went through the wall's hole.

"Whoa, he's fast…But I'm faster!"

I chased after 627. He tried to slow me down by shooting plasma shots at me from his mouth. Though it slowed me down a bit by dodging them, I still managed to keep up.

"Come back here!"

He entered the training room, I followed.

I looked around the room, then I saw Jumba in a corner of the room, and 627 in the center.

"You're not getting away that easily."

627 chuckled. Again, that demonic chuckle.

"000 wait! That's not 627!"

Like I'll listen to Jumba, this was personal. 

I ran toward 627. But before I could lay a claw on the guy, the training program somehow activated.

"What the…?"

The room changed into a desert. But something was way off, everything felt so real. I thought the program only made the environment appear and make every effect when you do something. 

But this one was way more than a hologram; real sand was going against my body, real heat coming from the sun struck me, real wind stroking against my antennas, and my backspines gently bouncing with the wind.

"What did you do?"

I want to know what this bastard has done to the program to make it real. He only chuckled.

_"Isn't it obvious? I managed to teleport us to a real desert, where REAL danger is found, where REAL everything goes. Yup, the stakes are higher here."_

This was freaking me out. He sounded like two different voices were talking at the same time.

"Whatever you are, you can't defeat, or kill me with this trick!"

627 chuckled.

_"Think you can survive a fight on a real desert?"_

I placed my paws behind my back and chuckled, and with a cool and confident tone,

"Just bring it!"

_"Indeed I shall!"_

A minute passed without action. I opened my eyes to see 627 charging at me.

I jumped out of the way, letting 627 land a punch on the sand. He rushed at me again, throwing a barrage of punches; it looked like he has twenty arms. I dodged them easily by running backwards.

I jumped up, looking down at 627. When he looked up I swung a kick, but he dodged it.

I landed behind him and tackled him. He landed on the floor, but got up by pushing himself against the sand, and he unexpectedly kicked me off my feet.

I made a back-flip so I could land gracefully on my feet. He ran to me again and jumped right on front of me. Then he opened his mouth.

"What the heck?"

He started shooting plasma shots from his mouth again; I jumped back, jumped to the side and ran in zigzags to dodge them.

_"Give up, you can't win that easily."_

Was I expecting to win easily? To tell you the truth…kinda.

I zoomed to 627 and elbowed him on the stomach; he replied by kneeling me under my jaw, I slightly levitated off the floor, and I landed on the hot sand on my back.

"Oh man, you're strong."

I was actually more excited than scared, for once, I'm carefree.

I got up on my feet and looked at 627. He chuckled, then he moved his fingers like if he was saying 'bring it on'.

I like his spunk; I decided to give it to him.

I ran toward him and locked paws with him. We pushed against ourselves, but we didn't budged. He started head-butting me, I de-attached from him and punched him right across the face, he did the same. I had enough; I jumped a little and kneeled him under his jaw. He fell to the ground.

I walked closer to him, next thing I knew he jumped up and punched me on my stomach, then across my face and kicked me on my side. I fell to the floor in pain.

"Ugh…I don't know how much I can take."

I had to admit, he was super strong. Every blow I take seems to be eternal pain.

I tried to stand up, but the pain was too much, who would've thought pain would be this torturing. 

627 was chuckling while I coughed up some blood, even my own blood is mocking me.

_"What a weakling, I expected much"_

Everyone expects much, why am I not surprised?

"*cough* I'm not through yet *cough*"

Every cough I take seems to be paid with my own blood. I can't let him win…For my sake.

I coughed and lost blood from my mouth one more time, then gathered enough strength to get up on my feet. I turned at 627, who was slightly battered, not losing a lot of blood like me.

_"Again?__ I'm impressed."_

"Keep watching, I have more than what you saw."

I zoomed at 627. I managed to surprise him and launched my own barrage of punches, first five blows to the stomach, then three blows to the face, another three punches to the stomach and ended by kicking him to the stomach. 627 coughed up blood by the punches and kick. 

Now who's the weak one?

He struggled to get on his feet, then he started chuckling.

_"Ha, there's nothing like feeling pain don't you agree?"_

What the? Is this guy…enjoying pain? Who exactly is this experiment?

He lunged toward me, I lunged at him. We threw punches to each other, moving around the desert at light speed. I believe we're moving and punching so fast, someone watching the fight could only see but lightning moving around the desert.

I elbowed him on his side, he kneeled me on the stomach, then we continued throwing punches at each other. I landed one on his face; he landed one on my chest.

We splat up, looking very tired and battered. I had a few drops of blood dangling from my mouth, and lots of pain spots on my side, belly and chest, my fore-head also seen better days; I was a mess of blood.

627 wasn't looking good either. Blood is also dangling from his mouth, he was clinging to his ribs, gasping for breath; He also was a mess of blood.

_"You're good."_

"You're not bad yourself."

_"But there can only be one winner, and that's me."_

"You're wrong; I won't let my blood be in your hands."

Actually, our hands aren't the only place tinted with blood.

627 jumped up into the air, and landed on some desert ruins. Weird, I didn't notice that before.

627 shot plasma shots to some pillars. He wanted to crush me under them. I jumped out of the way and landed on a pillar. But this pillar was on another, making a big see-saw. One pillar landed on the other side, sending me flying.

Perfect.

I straightened my body so I could slow my descend, then I straighten my leg and started descending fast. 627 jumped out of the way, my plan backfired.

I was forced to retreat my position for me to land on my feet. I landed, but I couldn't see any trace of 627.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

Suddenly, a hand broke through the floor and grabbed my leg, dragging me into the ruins.

Inside, 627 released my leg and punched me on the stomach, sending me flying through a wall. I got up on my feet; the ruin was pretty small inside, not a good place to fight. 627 was probably thinking of slowing my fighting capabilities down.

What a coward, he's relying on the environment and status to slow me down all this time.

I couldn't see well by all the smoke, so I had to rely on my life sensor this time…Here goes nothing.

"Hmm…"

Found ya…what the?

"Weird…Why am I sensing two life forms within 627?"

 This puzzled me. But before I could notice, 627 zoomed toward me. He elbowed me on the stomach. I could reach 627's back, so I elbowed him on his back. He only grunts, but I managed to gather strength and kneeled him on his stomach. Then I punched him across the face.

That sent him flying against a wall, he lay on the floor, and he's not moving.

Geez…I hope I didn't overdone it.

I got closer on him; he suddenly leaped and elbowed me on the head. I fell to the floor…the only thing I remember then is…black…

* * * * *

_HAHAHAHAHA_

Huh…where…where am I?

_I see I didn't have any trouble entering this experiment's mind._

…What?

_Impossible…Nobody can regain consciousness that fast._

Who are you? Why are you hiding?

_Damn, guess I didn't hurt you enough._

Wait a minute…Who exactly are you?

_Isn't it obvious?_

You're 627…are you?

_Nice try but no._

Who are you?

_You'll know soon enough._

Ugh…

* * * * *

Who was that? Why did he deny he's 627?

I opened my eyes…I'm alone, where's 627?

I got up on my feet, then I heard foot steps.

_"You're one amazing creature. I guess Jumba must be proud of you."_

627's back. This time I'll show him.

_"Guess you need more punishment."_

I remained calm. He lunged at me, I stepped aside, he missed, I punched him on the stomach, and he was sent flying.

I broke through a wall, landing outside the ruins. He stood up and started shooting plasma shots. I ran toward 627, dodging the shots.

I reached him, his face expressed shock. I punched him the hardest I could on his stomach. He coughed violently, coughing up a lot of blood. My shoulder was close to his mouth, so all the blood he coughed up landed on my shoulder.

_"No…I'm losing grip on 627."_

What? What did he mean by that?

_"Ugh…taken too much damage…I must retreat for now."_

"Oh no you don't!"

I had no idea what's going on, but I wasn't letting him go.

I punched him repeatedly across his face, stomach, sides, and gave a finishing blow by elbowing him on his back.

_"Fool…I can't be…killed…that easily."_

That time, there wasn't a two voice mix talk; it was a deep, demonic voice, trust me, you don't want to hear it.

"I can kill you 627! Watch me!"

And I would've, but…

_"Don't waste your…energy on him…I'm not 627!"_

I slowly dropped my arm.

"If you're not 627, then who are you?"

_"You'll meet me soon enough."_

Then, 627 twitched and fell to the ground, unconscious.

It took about two seconds after 627 fell to the ground but my surroundings turned to static, and before I knew it, I was back at the training room. Jumba ran toward me from the stat room.

"000, are you alright?"

I nodded, throwing aside the pain and blood surrounding me, I was fine.

"I'm fine…"

I pointed at 627

"But he's not."

Jumba shook his head slowly.

"You two are seriously wounded, what the heck happened?"

I shrugged.

"Just another episode of my life."

Smooth 000…yea right.

Jumba picked up 627, and examined him.

"Follow me to the infirmary; I'll treat your wounds there."

I followed Jumba into a hallway I never was before. Suddenly, a major pain got my back, and I fell to my knees.

"See, you're not 'fine' 000. I'm surprised you're surviving that massive bleeding."

Ok, so I was bleeding badly, 627 was more badly bleeding than me, even though both of us are critical.

"We're here."

He announced as he entered the door, I followed.

I wasn't expecting much in there, it looked normal. He placed 627 on the bed, I just stood there. I wanted to cross my arms but I couldn't too much pain.

Jumba first treated me. He wrapped my chest in some bandages, then he wiped my fore-head with some clean sponge and alcohol. It stung like hell, but I wasn't complaining.

"Done."

He said as he placed the equipment aside.

"I'm surprised at what happened 000. I read the stats coming from your fight against 627, your life energy and body temperature was critical, a little more and you could've…"

Alright, so I could've died there. But heck, I had fun…a little.

I didn't replied, I walked toward the infirmary exit. Before I exited I slightly turned my body to see 627, the expression he had on his face when we were fighting was the one of a killer, a demon, a menace. But now…He seems…harmless and…peaceful.

I questioned myself for that, but for now, it's left unanswered.

"…Thanks."

I said to Jumba as I exited the infirmary.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	8. Information galore! Enter 555

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: INFORMATION GALORE! ENTER 555**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I wonder if what happened to him really killed him…"

"I keep asking myself this question…But I'm not getting answers…"

"Maybe I should ask him…he might know something…"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV= **

Nobody said being an experiment with powers like these would be easy…Maybe I'm complaining…Maybe my wounds surrounding my body are making me think this.

I walked to an empty hall, rested my back on the wall and slid down to the floor.

I wonder what did he meant…

**=FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER SIX=**

000 is standing in front of 627, who was on the floor, trying to get up after a huge blow to his back by 000.

_"Fool…I can't be…killed…that easily."_

I can kill you 627! Watch me!"

000 raised his arm and closed his knuckle, ready to give off the finishing blow to 627's head.

_"Don't waste your…energy on him…I'm not 627!"_

000 slowly dropped his arm and opened his knuckle, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"If you're not 627, then who are you?"

627 slowly got up on his feet, with his head slumped, he chuckled demonically.

_"You'll meet me soon enough."_

627's body twitched and fell to the ground unconscious.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

I wonder what happened there…

"Hi."

I felt a chill going down my spine, my ears prickled up. I know that voice…

I slowly turned my head to my left to see 624, staring at me with those blue eyes. I smiled and stood up. But she took one look at my body and gasped.

"My gosh, what happened to you?"

"627 that's what happened."

I turned my back on her, and slowly walked forward, but she grabbed my arm.

"627?"

I nodded.

"That's…that's impossible, Jumba modified him and turned him to good. He only fights when he's threatened or his friends are in danger."

I turned my head to her. There was no reason why she would be lying. Besides, I have that sentence 627 told me fresh in my mind.

"Well…"

I'll tell her.

"You see, I never met 627 before so I can't be sure what happened but before he passed out he said something about him not being627 so I thought…"

"Wait…Did he sound like two voice talking at the same time?"

"Yea."

She then gasped; she bit her lower lip and started walking around me slowly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, then looked at the other side of the hallway. I did the same, the path was very dark, you couldn't see anything at the end. 

"I…I was going to ask you something but…I remembered something I had to do…"

She sounded scared, she walked backwards really slow.

"I'll see you later then."

With that, she turned and walked toward the lab's exit. 

Whatever I said must've scared her, maybe it has something to do with…whatever is contained at the end of this hall.

I turned to the dark hall, something must be there that might answer my questions.

"Maybe I…"

I sighed as I shook my head. This might be my chance to find my answers, I can't back away now.

I walked toward the darkness, it was pitch black there. I changed my eye sight so I could see in the dark….Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Huh?"

I found something…Looked like a teleporter. It's old, but with the right maintenance, it can be good as new. That aside, nothing much here.

"Geez, is this the only thing here?"

Now I'm all disappointed and depressed, guess my answers have to wait.

"This place is still creepy though. I'm outta here."

I ran across the halls, and in three seconds I reached the lab's exit. I was about to go outside when I heard computer typing.

I turned my head to see a shadow coming from a room. 

My wounded and battered body might not be in no condition to fight, but I can't let something like this alone. What if it's an enemy?

I slowly walked as quiet as possible; I rested my back on the wall and listened closely to the person…or intruder.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I thought he was gone."

Gone? Who?

"But according to Jumba's reports, it's happening again…but why?"

Again? Does he mean?

"Maybe it's…him…"

Him?

I accidentally hit myself on an injured part of myself, I grunted as low as I could from the pain it inflicted. Then, the typing stopped.

"Huh?"

I peeked inside, the room was empty. I entered the room, and looked around. I spotted a scale on the floor. I kneeled down and inspected the scale.

What type of animal or experiment has black and red scales?

"Spying on me? Here, have a hand!"

I turned my head in time to see a fist coming at me.

"Duh! Except it's a fist man. Though, I don't blame ya for saying that."

I told him as I dodged the fist.

I rested my back on the room's wall, now I know where those black and red scales came from.

It didn't take long to find out these guy was an experiment, his arms and legs had black scales. While his chest, back and head had red scales. There were also two silver stripes of scales on his back.

No nose, no ears, and he had two orange horns. How could he hear my low grunt when he has no ears? It didn't make sense.

"I don't know who you are but who do you think you are by spying on me?"

"I wasn't I was…"

"Shut up!"

Man, he's aggressive.

He charged at me with his fist. I jumped over him and he landed his fist on the wall.

"So…We're going to do this the hard way?"

I turned at the experiment, he was grinning.

"Cool."

With that, he lunged at me again. I jumped out of the way; he stopped in time and jumped up to meet with me.

It seems he doesn't care I'm still wounded by the fight against 627.

He tried to land a fist on me, but I dodged it. We land on the floor, then he started to run toward me. I did my best to stay away from him.

I don't want to hurt him; I don't want to turn him like I turned 627. Heck, I don't even know if 627 survived his wounds.

This guy was fast too, he could easily get behind me for a chance to strike, but I notice him before he had that chance.

He jumped and landed on me. I holded his arms, trying to stop him from throwing punches.

I could see inside his mouth, he has fangs instead of sharp teeth like me.

I managed to get him off of me, but now he's using a combo of punches, kicks and biting. No fair!

I saw some boxes behind me, so I threw them onto him. They fell on him, but now he's not doing anything. I looked over the pile of boxes, but he wasn't there.

I looked around, I can't find him.

"Oh great."

 I noticed weapons he could use against me. 

A laser that could slice me to half, a crushing device to crush me and a plasma cannon.

"What's an experiment to do? Do I wanna get sliced, stunned or crushed? "

I scratched my head.

"This is a tough one."

Before I could make out of the situation…

I yelled in pain, something razor sharp just digged itself next to my neck.

"Oh great…He chose a classic."

I elbowed him on his stomach, which made him retreat his fangs. I placed my hand where he bit me, the pain was fierce. I could punch him straight to his face…But I didn't.

"Why don't you fight back?"

It was obvious this experiment was confused at my behavior.

"I'm not going to fight against someone who doesn't understand my situation."

He was confused; I still had my hand clinched to my wound next to my neck.

"You're one noble experiment; I can tell by the way you behaved."

Me? Noble? Yea right.

"My number is 555. You?"

"000"

"I guess you know what's happening right?"

I shook my head.

"All I know is what's happening to me, about these evil thoughts."

He nodded.

"Guess you're part of this problem."

"What do you mean?"

I walked toward him. But he just turned to the computer and started typing.

"I was in this situation before. I know about this more than anyone."

I looked at the monitor, thousands of information and pictures started to pop out. But there was one picture caught my attention.

"Wait!"

I pointed to the picture on the monitor.

"Who's that?"

555 looked at the monitor.

"That's experiment 621. An experiment capable of copying powers and abilities of anyone he touches at will. But he was locked up."

I looked closer to the picture, his fur is brown, and I managed to catch a glimpse of a white stripe on his back. And…his height…it matches of that black figure in my nightmares.

"Why was he locked up?"

"Something about manipulation, I don't know I wasn't around when it happened."

"Was he evil?"

"He was a nice guy, he never hurt anyone. But then they started saying about him doing horrible things, I don't know why he was locked up exactly."

Curious…Questions just keeps popping in.

"Here we go."

I looked at the monitor to see information about a disaster a few years ago.

555 started narrating:

"A few years ago, I created an experiment who was originally supposed to be a spy. But something went wrong with him and started doing horrible and inexcusable things. He toyed with other experiment's minds, which ended in tragedy."

I don't know why but as he continued narrating, is like I could hear Jumba's voice narrating instead of 555's.

"I was afraid of this experiment; it killed a lot of experiments. One day I managed to lock up this experiment, it almost cost me my own life. But the tragedy didn't ended there; he still continued his reign of terror even inside the cage. There was no one who could stop him. I always asked myself what could've possessed me to create such a monster; I always wondered why he managed to stay alive all these years without food or water. But one day, he died, all of the experiments including me were happy to see him gone. That day was one of my good days as I started on 626 without fear of experiment 552."

He stopped narrating. Hearing that document answered some questions, but still some were left unanswered.

"552?"

555 clutched his fist.

"552…He was an evil experiment. Like you heard in that document, he was a murderer. He targeted me with his mind games, but he died before he could do real harm to me."

I looked at 555's face, he was fueled by anger.

Something told me 621 might hold the answers to my questions.

"Do you know if 621 is still alive?"

I looked at me.

"I don't know, but with the right way, I could find out in the computer. All I got to do is to hack into the cell's computer system."

I watched at the monitor as 555 typed his way into a very secured network. 555's fore-head was getting dot by sweat. He's doing all this work just to do me a favor.

"I'm in."

The monitor opened a map, showing the multiple cell rooms and hallways. There were about 7 floors, what could Jumba have in there?

"I found him! Cell #716D. Consider this an apology from my attack on you earlier."

I checked the wound next to my neck, it stopped bleeding, and it'll heal overtime.

"Got ya."

"Why do you wanna know his location?"

"Let's just say I got my reasons."

"Whatever you say."

He left without a 'see you later' or 'next time'. I could tell he has an ego to protect. But I behind those scales and tough talk, he has a big heart. I have a feeling he'll be tougher on me next time.

I decided to find 621 tomorrow, so I walked toward the lab's exit. Today was my third day of life, even though they were hard times, I'm sure tomorrow will be better.

I exited the lab and the house; I climbed unto the roof and lay down on the roof. I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the clear night sky.

My shoulder is tingling slightly, I wonder why…

Tomorrow is another day…Guess my next challenge is falling asleep while ignoring this slight tingling on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, ignoring the tingling on my shoulder…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This chapter didn't turn out right huh?

Next chapter:

**Venom effects! Connected memories?**


	9. Venom effects! connected memories?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

In this chapter, Most of it will be told in third person, 000's dreams will be separated from the rest by these * symbols, just saying to prevent any confusion. Another thing I should mention, some memories 000 will dream are based on some episodes of the Lilo & Stitch TV series.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: VENOM EFFECTS! CONNECTED MEMORIES?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV=**

Man, I feel worse than before…What a headache… 

My shoulder is burning, is the sun really that bright this morning?

I turned my shoulder away from the sun, to stop the burn.

…Waitaminit! I'm fire-proof, why am I burning? This doesn't make sense.

I could barely sit up; my body was sore and numb.

What's wrong with me?

I managed to stand up, I tried to walk to the edge of the roof but I lost my body was too numb to maintain balance. I fell down the roof and landed hard on the ground.

I…I can't stand…head hurts…Now my chest is burning…why?

I felt sick, tired and sore. I managed to open my eyes slightly…No one was around to help me…Darkness…surrounding me…ugh…

**=THIRD PERSON=**

000 is lying on the ground unconscious. His shoulder, where 555 bit him was inflamed and stained with dry blood. 000's face could express a very bad situation is taking place, if he doesn't receive help fast, he could die.

619, who decided to sleep under a palm tree, was walking toward the house. He noticed 000 lying on the ground.

"000?" 

619 didn't receive an answer; he got closer to 000 and noticed the bite mark next to his neck. He gasped and ran inside, to find help.

* * * * *

_What…What's happening to me?_

_I feel like…I'm falling…but why…_

_Hm__?__ I hit solid ground…_

_A beach?___

_It's Jumba's house…But…why is there a girl coming out of it, being followed by…me?_

_No…his fur color is darker than me…He looks like me…Who are these?_

The little girl runs toward the beach and stops at the shore, then she turned to the blue experiment.

"C'mon Stitch, we have to capture 602!"

The blue experiment replied by saying 'yes' in Turian.

_Stitch?__ Is that a…_

_Huh? Now I'm in a circus…Is that…_

Stitch appears dressed as a clown. He sees an elastic experiment doing stunts high on the air. Then Stitch starts trying to catch the experiment.

_I don't know why but…I feel like I…know him…Why am I seeing these…_

Another scene showing Lilo hug Stitch at the end of the movie Lilo & Stitch

_These seem like…memories…But how…I never seen these…_

* * * * *

In the infirmary, Jumba is trying to find a way to safe 000. After running a few test on 000's blood, he found that 000 is poisoned. He managed to discover the venom was 555's, but that gave Jumba questions.

'I designed 000's body to be immune to any venom, 555's venom shouldn't be a worry to 000…But somehow, it managed to bypass all of 000's venom resistance,'

Jumba thought as he continued studying the blood sample.

* * * * *

_I don't understand why I'm having these dreams…This doesn't make sense…No one can dream memories of other people…_

000 wakes up in a deserted side of Hawaii, he looks at his body, he's nothing but an almost invisible image, he can't be seen or anything. He looks around to see everything foggy.

_Where am I?_

_Am I…dead?_

000 could hear some voices. He followed them to find the experiment that looks like him; he also noticed 624 standing next to him.

_624? What is she doing here?_

000 could see they're in love. Nothing else can be said in that scene, them sitting on the sand in the beach, with a warming sunset shining unto them.

"…Angel"

Stitch said as he turned his head toward 624.

_Angel? Is that…her name?_

"The…the reason I invited you here was because I want to tell you something…"

Stitch told in a nervous and scared tone.

"You know all those times that I always company you when you want to go somewhere and do something?"

Stitch said, trying to reach his main confession slowly.

"Yea."

624 replied.

000 could see a blush slowly being formed on 624's cheeks; Stitch was beginning to be covered in sweat.

"The reason I do these things with you is because I…I…"

000 got a little closer to the two experiments; he hid behind the bushes, with no idea that he can't be seen.

"I…I love you."

Stitch said so low it was almost a whisper.

000 somehow wasn't surprised. 624 stared at Stitch, Stitch was nervous and scared, he couldn't believe he finally got that out of his chest.

"Oh Stitch."

624 said as he placed her paw on Stitch's,

"I love you too."

000 smiled, he saw the sparks in Stitch and 624's eyes. 000 left to leave them alone, but something bothered him…

_I don't know why but…I kind of like knew that all along…But why?_

* * * * *

For Jumba, the situation is getting worse.

"I don't understand…000's body should've dealt with 555's venom…"

Jumba was defeated; he didn't know what to do. He kept staring at a monitor which showed the acceleration of 000's blood temperature. The venom is making it go faster, if the venom isn't dealt with in time, the temperature could cause a meltdown, causing 000's veins to burst, drying his heart dry from blood, resulting his death.

"Maybe…the amount of venom he received is too high to destroy it."

That explains it! 555 injected 000 with too much venom. 000's body can't deal with that much of amount.

There were other experiments in the infirmary helping Jumba, 520, 619 and 624. They tried to find a solution, but they failed.

624 has seen deaths of other experiments, she doesn't want to lose another one of her family. She believes 626 is dead, but when she laid her eyes on 000, she believes he might be alive…somehow, she just does.

624 couldn't continue watch 000, lying on the infirmary bed with an oxygen mask on his mouth, and a few cables on his chest, arms and head. She knows he could die any minute.

She runs to Jumba, and looks at him with tears in her eyes,

"Jumba…What else can we do?"

Jumba just looked at her,

"I…I don't know…"

Hearing that collapsed 624's beliefs and hope. She can only pray, and wish for a recovery.

* * * * *

_Falling…into darkness…that's what I see…darkness…_

_These memories…why am I re-living them?_

000 opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the sand of another beach. This one had gym equipments, and a boxing ring. He got up on his feet and looked around. Suddenly, a purple experiment flew right next of 000. He looked at the ring to see him again, Stitch.

_You again…This is really weird._

He looked behind him to see the purple experiment throwing small weights toward Stitch. 000 turned his head to Stitch to see him with a little girl on his hands, moving her out of the way of the weights while the little girl read a book of some sort.

_That girl must be really important to him, I see her all the time now._

Everything around 000 turns black, then a blinding light flashes in front of him. 000 protects his eyes from the light, but the light is very strong, it soon engulfs 000, making him disappear into the light.

* * * * *

"Uh-oh"

The only words that came out of Jumba's mouth when 000's blood temperature got dangerously high. A little bit higher and it could spell the end for 000.

"No, please 000."

619 said when he saw 000's blood temperature at danger level.

"He's done for, we can't find any solution for this…I guess this is it for him."

Jumba said.

He goes to take off the oxygen mask from 000, which is the one thing trying to lower the blood temperature. Taking it off would make an instant death. He was about to take it off…

"STOP!!!"

The infirmary door swung open, revealing 555.

"555!"

624 said when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

520 asked.

"It's not like you to appear in these things."

619 said.

"I have my reasons."

555 said as he walked toward Jumba.

"I'm sorry for what I caused, but don't take the oxygen mask off yet. I have a plan."

"I'm listening."

Jumba announced.

"Right, but we gotta be quick."

555 said.

* * * * *

_Light…first it was darkness now it's light…_

000 opened his eyes to see the light surrounding him slowly been drained and revealing a ruined ship next to a waterfall.

_How this got here?_

000 looked at the water under him, it was retaliating by footsteps. He turned around to see a big gray alien with a shark-like head. 

_What is that?_

The alien was carrying a crystal container with an experiment inside. It entered the ship ruins. 000 turned around and saw him again, Stitch, along with that little girl chasing after the alien.

Before 000 could find out what's going on, he heard a car crash. Everything around him started getting blurry.

_What's happening?_

000 clinched to his head.

_The…the pain…_

000 fell to his knees and screamed in pain at the top of his lungs.

* * * * *

Jumba, 624, 619, 520 and 555 are working together and hard to save 000. 555 told Jumba to take some venom from him and invert its toxins' signature.

619, 520 and 624are following a schematic to a machine that will convert the toxin's harmful results to restorative results.

"With all of this, we should be able to create a vaccine to my venom."

555 said as he helped Jumba.

'I sure hope this works. It's gotta."

624 thought to herself as she worked.

* * * * *

_The pain…please…make__ it stop…_

000 was lying on the ground, sobbing and whimpering by the huge amount of pain concentrated in his head.

_Please…make it stop…I can't take it…_

000 slightly opened his eyes; he was lying in the middle of a street. There was broken glass and scrap metals all over the street.

_A car crash?___

000 looked next to him and gasped, it was a sight he was hoping not to see.

The little girl that was always around that experiment was laying there next to him, fatally wounded, a gash on her side. 000 also saw Stitch, dangling on a broken steel pole. The pole pierced through his chest, but on Stitch's right side of his chest, missing his heart. He was unconscious, but he'll live.

000 looked at another direction to see 624 staring at the scene, her eyes started to water, then she left crying. 

_Don't go…_

Not long after that, Stitch regained consciousness and managed to pull the pole out of his chest. Blood gushed out of the wound. He fell to the floor and looked at the little girl. 000 looked at them and heard the girl's final words before she left this world.

_No…_

Stitch's eyes began to water. And soon, so was 000's.

* * * * *

"It's ready!"

Jumba announced.

"The vaccine is made, let's do it!"

555 said.

Jumba injected the vaccine into 000.

"Now we can only wait…"

555 said.

"It's going to work right?"

624 asked.

"…Maybe."

Everyone looked at 555, who is calm as anyone could.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

520 said in a puzzled tone.

555 rested his back on the wall and crossed his arms.

"The amount of venom is too great even for that vaccine. The vaccine only helps 000's resistance against the venom. If you want 000 to live, his antibodies has to use the vaccine correctly."  
555 explained.

"WHAT!?!"

619 shouted.

Everyone except 555 turned their heads at 619.

"Let me get this straight! A vaccine is supposed to get rid of the venom! But you're saying your vaccine isn't going to do much good!?!?!"

619 shouted at 555.

555 eyed 619.

"Not exactly but close enough."

Now everyone's hope collapsed, but not 624's. She stood next to the bed. She passed her paw against 000's fur and whispered, "Don't die, not you too…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This is my first attempt in writing multiple scenes in two different POV.  
And the part where they try to turn 555's venom to a vaccine, I made all those process up, it doesn't actually do that.

Next chapter:

**REVELATION! MYSTERIOUS VOICE REVEALED**


	10. Revelation! Mysterious voice revealed

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

I'll be writing this chapter in third person, since this is not actually 000 living the event.

The first person I been using in the other chapters will come back in chapter 10.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER NINE: REVELATION! MYSTERIOUS VOICE REVEALED**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Falling…falling…into darkness."

000 said to himself.

000 finds himself drifting in nothing, lost in a corner of his mind.

"I'm gonna die, that's all there is to it."

000 has gotten in a few flashbacks; most of them were about that blue experiment that looks like 000. But one of them showed that 000 was injected by 555's venom and dying a slow death.

000 closed his eyes again, but opened them when he heard a demonic chuckle. He looked around; he only saw darkness, nothing more.

_These memories are connected…_

"Huh?"

000 looked around again.

"Who said that?"

_Tied to this experiment…Soon to be shattered and forgotten…_

000 widened his eyes, he recognized that voice.

"It can't be…"

_Seen you die is the most amusing thing I seen…_

This was 000's change to find answers to his questions.

"I want answer! What did you mean by that last said when I fought 627?!"

_You have more dangerous things to worry about…Like your own life._

"Stop hiding! Answer!"

_Isn't it funny? You already saw me and you still don't know who I am…_

000 was confused.

"You're not 627! What you're saying is a lie!"

_Really?__ I'm not the one who had the answer right in front of my face._

"You…you been watching me all this time?"

_Bingo. If you want the complete answer, beat this challenge I'll give you. Win and you'll get your answers…Lose and you'll lose more than your answers._

"Fine then."

000 glared.

"Bring it on."

_…Idiot_

Suddenly, 000 started feeling pain in his head again. He clinched to his head and screamed in agony.

* * * * *

_Warning, Warning. Blood temperature dangerously rising. Death probability: 75%_

Jumba quickly turned to the monitor, the situation isn't going to get any better. They'll going to lose 000 soon. 619, 520 and 624 were standing around the bed where 000 is lying. 555 was in a corner with his back resting against the wall.

"Looks like the vaccine isn't working. He's going to die."

Jumba announced.

624 started to cry silently, while 619 and 520 could only stare at 000, who's dying a slow death. 555 just laid his back against the wall, with his head bowed.

'Don't give up, 000.'

555 thought to himself.

* * * * *

000 is lying on the ground with his eyes closed. He managed to open his eyes and sit up.

"I must be out of my mind to trust him, who knows what he did to me."

000 talked to himself while rubbing his head.

He stood up and looked around. He's in a dark place, with a grassy path, dead flowers and rotten corpses.

000 sniffed the air, then covered his nose

"P.U, this place reeks, must be those corpses!"

_You still don't have any idea what awaits you at the end of this path._

000 looked around. But other than darkness, dead flowers and rotten corpses, he couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?!"

000 shouted.

_I transported you to my mind. Now the challenge can really begin._

000 looked around again,

"It's gonna take more than these things to destroy me!"

_You still don't get it do you? You're out of your vessel's mind; you won't survive long out here._

000 gasped at that explanation.

_Think you can find your answers in time?_

"You bet I can!"

_Good, cause you only have a few minutes._

000 has no time to lose. He ran, following the path made by grass. But he was followed by the demonic chuckle.

_Hurry 000, your time is running out._

000 heard something coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw a giant Cerberus-like demon running toward him at the same speed as 000.

"WHOA!"

He saw the demon coming closer. 000 picked up more speed, but so did the dog-like demon.

'This isn't good; he's catching up real fast.'

000 thought,

'Looks like I have to destroy it.'

_I like to see you try._

Whoever is talking to 000, he's reading his thoughts. 000 snapped his claws in agreement.

"Alright, time to show this guy who's the real winner here."

000 looked back, the demon was real close. The demon lunged its head to eat 000, but he jumped, making a back-flip. He grabbed the demon's head and hardened his grip. The demon stopped and tried to throw 000 of by throwing its head around, but 000 managed to stay on. 000 jumped up and curled up, forming a ball, he landed hard on the demon's head and penetrated it. 000 uncurled, covered in the demon's blood.

_Not bad…You amuse me 000._

000 gets up, spitting and wiping blood off of himself.

"Remind me to do that to you when I meet you!"

000 shouted.

_If you can survive.___

000 looked up; his breathing is getting harshly, clinching to his chest where his heart beats.

"There's no way you're stopping me from finding the answer, no way!"

He said while shaking his fist, then pointed up,

"So learn to live with it chump!"

With that, he zoomed off to continue his path.

_Don't think it'll be that easy…_

* * * * *

Jumba has never experienced situations this deep before. 000's breathing is slowly stopping; his heart is slowly but surely stopping its beat. Pretty soon, 000 will die…If nothing good happens soon.

624 was still next to 000, clinching to his paw, hoping and praying he'll come to soon. But the chances of that are extremely low.

"Don't die…"

624 whispered,

"Just don't die…"

* * * * *

000 stopped when he reached the end of the path. A cliff, below was…the mountain of dead bodies, just like in 000's nightmare. 000 was struck by fear, slowly stepping back.

_If you continue you'll be back at the starting point._

He's right. If 000 doesn't continue forward, he'll die and everything dies with him. But there's no way 000 can cross the cliff without going through the mountain first. But he won't dare, not after that nightmare where the corpses feasted on him.

"What should I do?"

000 asked in defeat.

"…Huh?"

000 looked up to see some sort of machinery…A torture machine. With axes, maces, and swords swinging around in circles, slicing everything that stands in their path. Those equipments were covered in blood, but it was 000's only way to get across without been eaten.

"Man, this guy has a sick mind."

000 said as he stared at the machinery

"Here goes nothing."

000 waited for the mace to get close, then he jumped and grabbed the rope, barely avoiding been hit by the mace. The mace got closer to the axe. 000 straighten out his arm, jumped and grabbed the rope suspending the axe. 

"I got the sword to go."

000 gulped and looked down; the corpses looked up with their mouths wide open, just waiting for 000 to fall for the feast to begin.

000 glared forward, trying to concentrate on the other swing. The sword came close to jump, so he jumped to it and grabbed the rope. But when he grabbed it…

"Oh man!"

The rope broke, sending the sword and 000 falling toward the mountain of corpses. 000 managed to jump toward the cliff's edge and grab it. He looked down at the mountain being crushed by the giant sword, their blood pouring out like a river.

"Sorry guys!"

000 apologized to the bodies below.

He looked at the machine above to see it all coming down unto the bodies below.

"Nice machinery."

000 pulled himself up, stood up and continued down his path.

'The sooner I reach the end of this path, the better.'

000 thought while he continued down the path.

But things are becoming grimmer, 000 looked at the path to see it slowly changing from grass to a bloody route.

"Something tells me I'm reaching the end."

000 muttered to himself.

_You do not yet know what lies beyond the path._

000 stopped,

"Can you make sense when you talk to me?"

_ He did not answer. 000 shrugged and continue down the path, but with his time is running out._

* * * * *

Jumba and the others have given up hope, 000's heart is stopping momentarily, and his breathing has become severely weak.

624 is struggling with the situation, she has seen many deaths of other experiments, all of them have broken her heart. But this time it was different, it was like she was about to lose 626 again, she just feels that way…

But why?

That's a question she's been asking herself all day. Does she think 000 is a modified 626 revived? Does she feel a connection between 000 and 626? Only time will tell.

* * * * *

000 could feel his life force been slowly drained, soon he'll die if he doesn't hurry.

"I…I made it."

000 stopped at the end of the bloody path. At the end stands an altar. An altar used for torture, decapitation, skinning and burning. The floor around the altar was stained with blood.

"You truly are a sick person!"

000 shouted.

_If you value your life then you must head up there._

"Well, I come this far…Guess I'll go all the way."

000 muttered.

He climbed the stairs, his feet stepping and getting stained with the scattered blood on the floor. 

000 reached the top, the only thing on the altar was nothing more than a relic with a symbol. 000 picked it up and examined it, then it started to glow.

"What the?"

His mind painted a mental picture of someone. As soon as 000 saw that picture he screamed and threw the relic aside.

_What's wrong? Was your answer horrifying?_

000 clinched to his chest and began to breathe harshly, that person he saw was horrifying beyond reason.

_However…That wasn't me…It was just a…past._

"If that…wasn't you…then…who are you?"

000 said in a breaking voice.

_You have come this far…And still you haven't learned anything…_

"Well…I learned you're not from this world…You're more like a demon…a torturer…"

000 couldn't finish the sentence, something is making him uneasy.

_Think about it…_

The voice left with a demonic laughter. 000 was down on his luck, he could die any minute, but he doesn't want to leave without an answer.

"Wait…"

000 said when he realized something.

He picked up the relic, thought about the symbol on it and began to think about his nightmares.

"That guy…the picture…A place of death and torture…"

000 grinned, he had it all figured out. He stood up, jumped on top of the altar, placed his hand next to his mouth and shouted…

"621! I figured it out!!!"  
000 continued,

"All of this points to you!!!"

"It would've been difficult to find out! But when I saw that picture of you on Jumba's computer, and that shadowy figure in my nightmare, everything came together!!!"

000 paused, then continued,

"The height size matches, and my nightmares and this place are the same! I found you out, now come out and face me like an experiment!!!"

The reply was a demonic chuckle, 000 looked around but still he wasn't showing himself.

_On the contrary 000, I never was in your nightmare. Sure it looks like me…But are you sure?_

000 was puzzled by that. But still, he's determine his answer was sure.

_You're answer is correct, I am 621…But not all of this is my work._

000 turned to see a shadowy figure standing. A shadow was covering his whole body; there was no way to see his face or his body's form.

"Now, I won your challenge! Now, take me back to my own mind! This place is a sanctuary to psycho people like you!"  
000 shouted.

_Sure, I can send you back to your mind…But at one price._

"What kind of price?"

000 asked.

_A simple one…I'll reveal it another time, but you have to accept it here and now._

"So you're saying…I have to accept without knowing what it is? Just to return to my mind?"

_If you refuse, you'll stay here forever and become my torture toy._

000 was stuck in a corner, there was no other way to get back to his mind without his help…He could only say one thing…

"I…yes…"

000 said, defeated.

The shadowy figure chuckled demonically, then laughed out loud. 000 has his head bowed down; he could only hear the evil creature laugh as he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness, a side-effect meaning he's been transported to his own mind.

"I…I lost…"

000 said before he lost consciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This chapter ruined the story…did it?

Next chapter:

**INFLITRATE! CELL # 716D**


	11. Infiltrate! Cell 716D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TEN: INFILTRATE! CELL**** # 716D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Hmmm…Wha…What happened?'

I was lying on a soft surface, my strength was sapped out of me, I couldn't open my eyes. Then I remembered something.

'621! I gotta stop 621!'

Easier said than done, I have no idea what's happening. My body was numb, I couldn't feel it. All I could do is lie on my back until my strength return.

'I wonder what did he meant by saying he wasn't responsible for everything that's happening.'

My body's recovering; I could feel something on my chest, not to mention something on my face.

I managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could tell I was in the infirmary, there's no mistaking the white light shining on my face, the equipment around the room.

I managed to take off the thing on my mouth, it was an oxygen mask. What exactly happened to my body while I was away?

I looked at my chest to see a pink figure sleeping on me, I couldn't exactly tell who it is, my eyesight was still blurry, but no mistaking its 624.

I smiled; at least someone cares for me. I kept looking at her until my eyesight lost the blur and I could see well.

I looked around the room and I was surprised to see Jumba, sleeping in a chair. I looked the other way to see 555, his back resting on the wall, his arms crossed and his head slumped, sleeping. I also saw 520 and 619 sleeping on a corner of the room.

They all must've helped me with the venom and fell asleep.

My eyes started to shed tears, I didn't know they cared for me this much. I gently and slowly moved 624 off of me, trying not to wake her up. I quietly got out of bed and out of the room. I have something to take care of.

Aside from the difficulty to stand, my shoulder was still hurting, the wound 555 inflicted must've been more serious than I thought.

"Now…yesterday 555 told me 621 is located in cell #716D."

I looked on both side of the hall, then I walked to the left.

"All I gotta do is to find the cells…and I find 621."

I zoomed toward the end of the halls, crossed a few passageways and turned a few dead-ends.

"C'mon, where's the cells."

I must've run across the same halls at least twice, but I can't find the cells…Then, it hit me. I screeched to a halt, snapping my claws in realization.

"Of course, why didn't I realize that sooner?"

The teleporter I found at the end of the hall, right of the infirmary. This place is obviously too small for a cell room, the teleporter must teleport to the cells. But it was worn down when I found it, does it work? No time for more questions. I ran toward the teleporter.

When I arrived, I checked its power supply and energy units, it has enough to work, but can only teleport one person at a time.

"Well, let's hope I'm right about this."

I turned it on, stepped on it and triggered it on. My surroundings turned green, the next thing I saw was a dark place, with many locks and bars. This is it, I know it.

I took a few steps forward.

"Well, this isn't so…"

I heard some noises. 

"BAD!!!"

I dropped to the floor when a few plasma guns came out of the walls and started shooting. Luckily, I dropped before they could hit me.

After the shots seized, I looked back to see my foot penetrating a laser sensor, which triggered the guns the second I crossed it. I sighed.

"Jumba outdone himself with this, how can HE cross this death trap."

I stood up; I have to be more careful next time. I took a few steps forward and saw more plasma guns on the wall, scanning the area.

"Nothing's easy anymore."

I found a piece of scrap metal next to me, I threw it to the area where the plasma guns were and they shot the metal, disintegrating it.

"This isn't my idea of fun."

I looked up and saw few pipes; I could cross over the guns with them. I jumped and grabbed them and slowly crossed over the guns.

"This isn't as hard as I thought."

I had to jinx it, one of the pipes got loose, I grabbed the other but all of them got loose.

"Bad move 0, mondo bad move!"

 I managed to jump off and grab the ledge of an open vent before the plasma guns noticed a movement and shot the pipes.

I figured moving around the place was dangerous, maybe the air vent is safe to navigate. I entered the vent and navigated through the dirty and dark vent.

Hm? What's that?"

I heard a noise. I looked behind to see multiple lasers turning on; one touch could slice you in pieces.

"Oh man! This sucks!"

I crawled faster through the vents, and just a few feet away, I could see an opening. I looked back to see the lasers approaching fast.  I reached the opening and busted it open with a kick and I threw myself through the opening, barely avoiding my death.

I landed on my feet and looked around; I was deep into the place. Then I found something behind me.

"A computer!"

I turned on the computer and looked at all the info it popped up.

"I bet I can use this to find cell #716D."

It took me a while of typing, but I managed to find the map of this prison…Whoa, seven floor, what does Jumba keep in here?

I located 621's cell, on the seven floor, first row, sixth cell from the left, ID letter: D.

I memorized the layout of the jail with my supercomputer mind, then turned and headed to the stairs. Then, the security alarm started sounding.

"Not good…"

I turned my head slightly to see a security turret coming from the wall. 

"You gotta be kidding me!"

I started running when it started shooting; my speed was enough to barely avoid being shot. Holes were made on the floor due to the plasma shot's power; I could barely keep one step ahead of the shots.

"The stairs!"

I was so relieved to see the stairs up ahead, which leads you up to the third floor. The shots of the turret stopped when I reached the base of the stairs, I looked behind to see the turret retreating into the wall. I sighed in relief, I never saw a set of guns that could shoot that fast.

**=THIRD PERSON=**

In a room on the sixth floor, a purple experiment closely watches the different TVs, which shows the security camera's view. Suddenly, in one of the TVs, a blue blur passes by. The purple experiment presses a button, which changes the view to a different camera.

The blue blur stops next to the camera, revealing 000. 000 Looks next to him and notices the camera, he picks up a piece of scrap metal and throws it to the camera, breaking the transmission and stopping the recording. The purple experiment stands and walks toward the door.

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV=**

That camera revealed my presence to whoever is in charge of supervision here. Well, whoever he is, he'll understand if I explain the situation to him. For now, I better stay out of sight.

I found the stairs leading to the fourth floor. Weird, I haven't bumped into any security defense in this floor; I hope it stays like that.

I climbed the stairs. But halfway up, multiple lasers just appeared out of nowhere. Luckily, they all missed me, but one of them was close enough to make a cut on my cheek. I was stuck in the middle of the laser field; two lasers between my legs, a laser close to my left arm, one laser barely missed my neck and another laser over my head.

"Great, how am I going to get out of this one?"

It's going to take some uncomfortable stances to pass this, but it's possible.

**=THIRD PERSON=**

The purple experiment looked up the experiment's information on his computer.

"000 huh?"

The purple experiment cracked his knuckles and flexed his neck.

"Looks like I'm going to have a real challenge now."

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV=**

I sighed in relief when I got out of that laser field. I flexed in ways I never expected possible.

I tripped into another trap. Five small guns came out of the wall in front of me, and they started shooting at me.

"Whoa!"  
I never expected this, shooting at my head; they're trying to make a headshot kill.

"Time for a little dodging practice."

I gotta be fast. Left! Almost hit me. I gotta move really but really fast. Left! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Right! Right! Left! Left! Right! Left! Left! Left!

They stopped shooting. Oh boy, I'm dizzy, the whole room is spinning.

I shook my head to shake of the dizziness. Before they could shoot again, I dashed to them and destroyed the guns. I sighed in relief.

I continued walking through the fourth floor, on my way to the next stairs. I looked in the cells while I passed them, most of them were empty, but some of them had weird creatures and disfigured animals, these must be animals Jumba must've experimented on.

I saw one creature that got my attention. It has four wings, two tails and a red fur. I looked at the creature; it kind of reminded me of 555. Then, the creature stood up and looked at me with his yellow eyes.

"Leave…before he finds you…"

What the heck? It can speak?

"Leave…he'll kill…you."

He sounds in pain, what's wrong with him? Before I could ask, it clinched to its head, screeching in pain.

"No…spare me…"

It screamed in pain, it was terrifying me. I could sense another soul inside it, like if it's invading its body. Then, green blood shot out of its mouth. I covered my face, blocking the blood from covering me. I looked again at the creature; it fell to the floor, dead. I could sense a soul leaving the creature; it wasn't the creature's soul.

"What just happened?"

The creatures in the other cells started reacting; they keep saying the same stuff as I walked past their cells.

"Leave…"

"No place to hide…"

"You must leave."

"No escape…"

I reached the floor which leads me to the sixth floor, I ran toward it. Finally, they shut up, it was creeping me out. I shook off the fear in me and continued up the stairs.

"Whoever's disturbing these creatures must be doing a great job."

I sighed in relief when I reached the sixth floor, but after a few steps away from the stairs…

"Huh?"

I saw some sort of titanium sphere coming straight toward me.

"This is gonna hurt."

The titanium sphere hit me point blank; I flew straight back near the stairs, landing hard on the floor on my belly.

"Oh man…who hates me so much?"

I lifted my head slightly to see a purple creature standing in front of me. I sighed, another experiment to attack me. 555 was enough.

"Another intruder?"

I chuckled.

"Guess I have some explaining to do."

I slightly raised my hand, offering a hand to help me back on my feet. But he just glared at me.

"Shall I get up, or do you prefer me in the grovelling position?

He just kept glaring at me.

"Like you have a choice."

I got up on my knees, but he threw a punch at me. I jumped out of the way, then made a leap frog over him.

"You'll never win friends and influence people that way, man."

"Yea?"

I landed behind him; he threw another punch at me.

"Who says a left jawbreaker can't make a point?"

I dodged it, then readied my fist.

"You have to land one first, LIKE SO!"

I punched him right in the face. I turned my back to walk off, but I turn my head slightly to see him with his hands covering his face.

"MY NOSE!!! YOU BUSTED MY FREAKING NOSE!!!"

I slowly walked toward him.

"I didn't hit you that hard! How about I explain why I'm here instead of busting heads."

He moved his hands off his face, he glared at me.

"You want to talk?"

I dropped my guard…bad choice. He lunged at me.

"After I first wring your neck!"

We wrestled on the ground when he hit me. We must've rolled to the center of the room; I took my eyes off of my attacker to see the stairs just a few feet away. Running from this guy is not my style; still, if I have to do it, I have to.

I felt his grip on my neck, and I was right. His hand is around my neck, shaking his fist right on my face.

"Say your prayers…If you know any!"

"I'm not giving up that easily!"

I took off his grip on my neck and lifted him up, and threw him against the bars of a cell. The bars are protected by an electric shock, because when he banged against the bars, he got shocked so much, it shined the whole floor.

He landed on the floor; he's not moving…he must've lost consciousness. I was so wrong, when I walked close to him; he immediately threw a punch, landing the blow on my jaw. I was sent flying straight up, then landed on the floor hard.

"I have to admit, you're much trouble than I expected."

I shook my head, then looked at the purple experiment, he cracked his knuckle, then flexed his neck.

"My number is 601; I was made for this type of fight. Funny thing though, I never expected anyone besides 626 to be this strong."

626? Who's that? I got up on my feet, then I saw the purple experiment well. I seen him before…Wait…I know where I saw him!

"Waitaminit! I know you!"

"Oh you do?"

Not really, I remember seeing him in one of my dreams yesterday when I was unconscious by the venom's effect. He was fighting against and experiment that looks just like me…Is that 626?

"Enough talk."

He took out two more extra arms, he know has four. This is crazy!

"As the guardian and supervisor of this area, I have to get rid of intruders!"

He threw punches at me; I dodged each one of them. It looks like he has 20 arms, with all these punches flying around.

I had enough! I jumped and landed on him, then leaped off of him. He turned to me, rubbing his head, but I kicked him, then punched him on the stomach. Then I grabbed his skin on his chest and threw him over my shoulder, he landed hard on the ground. With a groan, he lost consciousness.

"Sweet dreams!"

With that, I turned to the stairs and headed to the seventh floor.

I reached the seventh floor.

"…Now, seventh floor, first row…There it is!"

I walked to the first row, looked in the distance.

"Right behind ya 621!"

I zoomed toward my goal, then I stopped in front of 621's cell.

"Game over 621! I know you're in there!"

I heard footsteps from the depth of the cell. There he was, 621, grinning in his body with brown fur and a white stripe on its back.

"I'm impressed you even got courage to get here."

I tore open his cell door, time for punishment 621.

"Honestly, do you think killing me will solve the problem?"

I glared him right in the eye, then shook my fist at him.

"You'll need more than Jumba's medical supply to keep you alive from this one."

I lunged at him, but something happened. My mind got flooded with pain. Somehow, my left arm felt like it was torn apart from me. I stopped and screamed in pain as I clutched my left arm. I looked at 621, he straightened his arm at me, and I was sent flying back, against the wall.

"Fool, do you honestly think you can beat two minds?"

Two minds? What is he talking about?

My breathing got rashly. My head, body, arm and mind was flooded by pain. I'm hurting all over, what's happening?

"It seems you're not afraid of anything. I wonder what your body feels like."

"What…do you mean?"

Then, his body got surrounded by a purple aurora, then he took a few steps close to me.

"Yes…your body will do nicely."

"Huh?"

A stream of pain flowed into my mind, I couldn't take it. I screamed in pain, I never felt anything so strong.

Then, something unexpectedly occurred. 621 hissed in pain, clutched his head and continued hissing in pain. Then, the hissing changed into screams.

"No…so…much…light…Why…such purity…not…possible."

That confused me, but whatever's happening, it's distracting him. I got up on my feet, sighed in relief, took a few steps back then turned and ran toward the stairs.

I don't know what's 621 using to keep me away from hurting him, but I'll pass it someday. Then, I heard 621 shouting something at me in pain.

"Don't think it's over…Remember what I said about you paying a price."

That reminded me, whatever that price is, he knows. It can't be good, but I have to escape for now.

601 wasn't on the floor where I left him unconscious. I was going to take him to the infirmary, but I see that's unnecessary.

I stood in front of the teleporter, then looked back. I lost the battle today, but next time, I'll come back victorious.

I stood in the teleporter, to be teleported back to Jumba's house.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spooky ending right?

See ya next chapter.


	12. Who is Angel? How is she connected with ...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: WHO'S ANGEL? HOW IS SHE CONNECTED WITH 624?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night…A full moon shines down on the planet called Earth.

But this night, a shadowy creature stands on the roof of Jumba's house as the night wind blows on the creature. Then, the sky changes to a rainy storm. As a lightning shines the sky, the creature is revealed…621.

"I'm free to roam the land once again."

621 gets surrounded again by the mysterious purple aurora, his eyes glows a bloody red.

"But…how was it possible?"

His voice got mixed with another, the same thing that happened with 627. Two voices were talking at the same time, it happens when the purple aurora appears.

**=FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 10=**

000 is lying against the wall in pain, 621 is standing in front of him just a few steps away. 621 gets surrounded by a purple aurora.

"Yes…your body will do nicely."

621 tries to enter 000's mind, but something happens, cutting 621's mind hacking, filling his own mind with pain. He hissed in pain, then his hiss turns to screams.

"No…so…much…light…Why…such purity…not…possible."

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

"A mind as pure as that experiment was is impossible."

621 turned his back, then with a blow of a strong wind, he disappears.

**=EXPERIMENT 000's POV=**

I'm lying on my back on the infirmary's bed, staring at the roof. Jumba just can't stop running test on me, he already took blood samples and ran some test on me. I'm fine!

This is unnecessary, I barely avoided death because of 555's venom, and Jumba is up to my neck in test, assuring my safety. I can handle the fact he cares about me, but this is overreaction.

"Jumba…I'm okay! Why do you keep running tests on me?"

Jumba just passed his hand over his face, then turned to me. He picked me up and placed me inside a hamster-like wheel, except the sides where sealed by a hard glass-like barrier. Then he picked up some cables with suckers at the end, he placed one on my fore-head, one at my chest and two on my back. Then he closed the opening of the wheel.

"Sorry 000, but I need to be sure."

Jumba told me as he walked to a small monitor next to the wheel. I crossed my arms and told him as I looked around the lab.

"All I'm saying is, I managed to walk, run, even dodged when I woke up, I don't need all of this."

Jumba looked at me with a puzzled look in his face.

"Where did you go that made you do those things?"

I uncrossed my arms and looked away from Jumba. I was pissed off about something, but of what?

"Hmp, you're just like 626."

Again that number. Just who is this experiment…Was it the one I saw in my dreams? But I saw him with 624…That means…

"When you hear the horn, start running."

I didn't reply. As soon as I heard the horn I started running, keeping in mind 624, and the number 626. If I want to learn more about 626, she's the one I have to ask.

**=THE NEXT DAY=**

I set foot outside the house with a big yawn. Jumba kept me awake all night with tests, I'm sick of it. I'm fine for heaven's sakes. Though, I can't tell Jumba I infiltrated his jail system, there's no saying what he'll do to me.

I saw 624 sitting under a palm tree, looking at a pearl she must've found. 619 and 520 told me, she was devastated by my near-death state. I slowly walked to her with my arm straightened out, feeling guilty and sad for her, what she'd been through, I hope seeing me won't make her worse.

"I thought I lost you."

I stopped dead in my track when she said that. Her ears heard my footsteps and breathing.

"We were all worried; I thought my answers were going to die along with you."

She's looking for answers too? My questions, her questions…are they the same? 

I sat next to her, she still looking through the pearl.

"Don't worry, I don't die that easily."

"000…I got some questions, and maybe you hold the answers."

I was going to ask her my questions, about 626. But she's the only one I care about more; I'll let her go first.

"Ask away…Angel."

I thought calling her by the name I heard in my dreams, maybe she would feel better. But it didn't, she looked at me.

"Wha…what?"

"Your name."

She turned her head away from me, staring at the ground. I blew it, I made her feel worse.

"Angel…she…"

624 looked at me.

"She died…along with 626."

She turned away from me, then started to cry. Angel…dead? I found that hard to believe, I'm looking at her right now.

"That's impossible, you're Angel."

624 nodded.

"I was Angel."

I was confused, lost and puzzled. I want her to explain it to me, but it'll make her feel worse. But she decided to do that anyway.

"You see, three years ago, I was activated. I was a nasty experiment; I turned other experiments from bad to good. But everything changed when I met him…"

She had me all ears, I listened with enthusiasm as she told her side…her story.

"After he showed me the errors of my ways, I grew in love with him, but…he never showed his love toward me. I waited him out, and…two years later, he admitted his love toward me."

"Waitaminit, he admitted two years later? Isn't that…long?"

624 giggled.

"He always invited me to do stuff with him, picking up fruits, spending time with Lilo; I was never bored, never did I pay attention to the lack of love in those years."

Ok, she lost me. I never did experienced love before…Then again, I only been alive for five days now.

"I thought our love would last, we could live forever thanks to Jumba's latest chemicals in us…But then…that day came…"

**=FLASHBACK NARRATION=**

_626 told me to meet him in front of the alley next to the grocery shop…_

Angel entered the alley at the other end, she walked across it to reach her meeting point 

_But there…it happened…_

Angel looked ahead and saw Lilo & Stitch crossing the street. But then, a car comes at blinding speed and impacts Lilo & Stitch, sending them flying like two toys. The car practically broke in two when it impacted Stitch; a steel bracket from the car broke in two. But the car was still moving, while Stitch was in the air by the impact, the steel pole struck and pierced Stitch's chest, his right side, missing his heart. Stitch was there, dangling on the broken steel bracket, which was now used as a spear, while Lilo laid there on the floor with a huge gash on her side.

_I staid there for a few minutes, I was terrified._

Angel started to shed tears; she couldn't find any movements made by Lilo…or Stitch.

_But…they weren't moving. They both died…so I…ran away…_

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

"…Angel died there along with 626…"

Now I understand…624 had two personalities: Angel and 624. In that accident, her Angel personality had been shattered, destroyed, torn down. She's now stuck in her beautiful yet mysterious 624 personality.

624 started to cry, she must've loved him a lot. It's strange…but I understand how she feels…but why?

"What makes you so sure he's…dead?"

She looked at me, and pointed at me.

"I thought he might be…you…"

"Me? Why?"

"Well, when I first saw you, I felt like I was looking at him…Then I thought Jumba might've…found a way to save his life."

"But…if Jumba managed to save him…What makes you think I'm him?"

"Well…His body might've been to battered to work, so he probably made another body and translated his mind and soul…"

I kept eyeing her, where did she get that theory?

"…I know it's stupid, but it's possible…right?"

Actually, it is, if you use the machines properly. With that technology Jumba has, anything is possible.

"I guess it's not possible…"

"Whoa! It is possible but…What if Jumba did what you said but in a side-effect it…"

Now I'm beginning to question something.

What if by a side-effect, it erased 626's memory by doing this…Am I 626? Does that side-effect really take place? If I am 626 and went through that, are those past memories really wiped out?

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head; I bowed my head and closed my eyes, then started thinking. I was in a trance; I heard somewhere that trance can trigger memories long forgotten…maybe.

I couldn't find anything, maybe I'm not 626.

I felt 624's paw touch my chest, I opened my eyes to see her staring at my chest with her paw on my chest. It seems like she's checking my heart, but then she backed away.

"You're heart…it thumps like his did…"

My ears lowered, this is making her feel worse. She turned her back and started to cry, I bowed my head. I could kill myself for ever asking her about 626, for making her relive the pain she went through…

"I'm sorry about this…"

I got up on my feet; my head was still slumped down.

"It's not your fault."

I wish it wasn't…but it is.

"I…I have to go."

I walked away; I turned my head slightly to see 624 looking at me with glittering eyes, the tears marked on her cheeks.

I walked to the other side of the house, rested my back on the wall and slid down. I stared at the glittering ocean, the gentle beach breeze moving against my fur. I need to talk to Jumba about something.

I got up on my feet, but I heard some sort of explosion coming from town. A human ran past me.

"HELP! SOME SORT OF DEMON IS KILLING!!!"

Demon?

Killing?

…

621!!!

I totally forgot! I tore off his cage's door, and now he's free. Damn it, how can I be so stupid!

I turned and ran toward town. It's my fault 621 is free, now I'm going to fix it!

I stopped in front of a grocery store. I noticed something on the floor; I kneeled down and looked at it.

At first I thought it was watermelon juice, there was some around the store. But on closer inspection…blood.

An explosion burst in the store, breaking through a wall. It sent me flying and landed on my belly. I sat up and shook my head. Next to me, a decapitated body landed.

Then I heard a demonic laugh, and out of the rubble came out 621. His claws stained with the blood of those he slaughtered, his head bathed in the blood of his victims, his body surrounded by that mysterious purple aurora, and his eyes glowing that blood-red light.

_"We meet again 000!"_

I got up and gasped by the scene lying before me. Never in my life have I seen something this horrifying before.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It sucks…Do better next time.

Next chapter: **Defeated! The truth between 000 and 626**


	13. Defeated! The truth between 000 and 626

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: DEFEATED! THE TRUTH BETWEEN 000 AND 626**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I kept watching in horror as 621 licked the blood of his victims from his claws, the purple aurora still glowing around him, he's definitely a creature without mercy or care.

"You…you monster, why are you doing this?!"

I held my anger back, who knows if 621 is prepared for me.

_"Anger…How beautiful."___

This guy isn't making any sense. This guy must be stopped.

"621, I took you out of your cell…Now, I'm going to take you out of this world!"

He knows what I mean; he flexed his claws, the blood dripping from his head and claws, it's a horrifying picture to see. There's only one thing I can think to describe him, he's damned, as damned as anyone can get.

_"…You think I'm damned…"_

Did he just read my mind? How can that be?

_"Hmm. Funny thing is, you already are damned."_

"What do you mean?!"

_"I know why you're seeking me…You want to kill me…Think you can do it?"_

"SHUT UP!!!"

I lunged at 621, but he jumped out of the way…I thought I was the only one who can jump that high.

_"Fool, you can't win."_

"Yea right."

I kept looking at 621; he straightened out his arms and closed his eyes, big mistake!

I jumped to attack him, but some sort of force pushed me down and I landed hard on the rubble of what used to me a grocery store. 

I got up on my feet and looked at 621, who landed on a tree.

"Coward, get over here!"

I used my super speed to run toward him, I ran up the tree. With my super speed, there's no way he can dodge me.

"AGH!"

I don't know what happened but I feel like I'm being electrocuted. I screamed in pain as a painful shock surrounded my body. 

What is 621 doing? How can he have this type of power?

I fell down the tree, landing on my back. My body was numb, I could only groan in pain as I tried to get the feeling on my body back.

_"You're nothing compared to me…I was weak then, but…thanks to him…I'm capable of controlling the laws of this planet, and use it against you."_

That makes sense. Controlling the laws of this planet can give you access to anything, electric shock from the energy of lightning, the force of the wind, you name it!

"You…can't win…that easy…"

I managed to sit up, but I only had enough strength to only open one eye.

"Everything comes at a price…you'll…get yours…sooner or later."

621 chuckled, I kept eyeing him with the only eye I have open.

_"Did you learn that by yourself? Or did you notice your price?"_

I know what he means; he mentioned it when he appeared in one of my dreams when I was dying from 555's poison. But I still haven't figured out what it is.

_"Don't know the price you paid yet? I'll show you."_

With some weird motions with his hands, 621 opened some sort of hole in front of me. It showed 624, 555, 619, 520, Jumba and…me.

"I don't get it."

_"And you never will!"_

With that, 621 made an earthquake. It raised a spike from the ground under me; it raised me up in the air. When it stopped rising, I was sent flying up in the air. I looked down and saw a huge number of spikes rising from the ground.

"Oh man, this is not good!"

I started descending, if I don't do nothing fast, I could land on them, taking my life. I acted fast; I looked around to see a tree branch just on my reach. I grabbed it and twirled three times, I let go and landed next to the spikes.

I looked behind me to see 621; he slashed me across my chest with his sharp claws, then used the force of the wind and sent me flying against a mess of glass on the ground. The landing was hard, I could feel the glass' sharp corners sinking into my flesh by the impact, I groaned in pain as I got up.

_"Still breathing boy?"_

I slowly and painfully swiped the glass still dangling on my flesh off. I'm losing the fight, my chest is bleeding and some parts on my body because of the glass.

"I won't give up!"

_"That's it; die slowly and painfully, just like the way I like it."_

I was surrounded by pain, I couldn't move without feeling pain. 621 did some movements with his fingers and a tree stump came flying to me, hitting me point blank on my stomach. I spitted out blood, how can this experiment possess so many capabilities?

I fell to the floor. My mouth dripping out drops of blood, my chest bleeding badly, and my whole body bleeding small. I never seen anything like him, this could be it for me.

_"Hmm.__ I can sense something interesting in your mind."_

I barely opened my eyes. So…much…pain…I can't stand it.

_"It seems you have a unique connection with another experiment."_

"SHUT UP! Stop talking rubbish!"

621 chuckled, I could hear his footsteps, he's approaching!

I managed to get up on my knees, then I looked at 621. The sun was hitting him from behind, so I could only see his body in shadows, his ears made him look like he has horns, and his eyes still glow that blood-red, it was like I'm seeing a demon.

_"What's wrong? Are you afraid to find out?"_

"I don't believe a word you say! You always lie!"

621 chuckled, then the purple aurora surrounding him got thicker.

_"Fool, I never lie!"_

This time, only 1 voice talked, but this one had a low tone, an evil voice.

Before I could react, 621 punched me across the face. Then, with the palm of his hand, hit me under my mouth's jaw. My blood pouring out of my mouth with each blow, my life-sign getting weaker with each blood-shed, truly I never faced anything like this.

I opened my eyes to find myself ascending to the sky; I looked down to see 621 smiling. Then, with some moves with his hands, three holes appeared out of nowhere.

_"Now you'll see darkness at its best!"_

621's voice is still one, the same one as before.

I looked at the three holes, some sort of tentacles with hooks at the end came out. I tried to dodge them, but I was too wounded and weak to do well. The hooks hit me on their smooth sides, It seems 621 doesn't want to kill me yet, so he didn't attacked me with the hook's points.

The blows were devastating; it feels like I'm a toy being tossed around the air. I opened one eyes to see 621 calling off the hooks. The hooks returned to the holes while I managed to land on my feet.

_"Hmm…626…So that's the experiment."_

Again that number, what's so great about him anyway?

_"It seems you were created with a bond with this experiment."_

Me and 626? A bond? Why me? Why did Jumba gave me this…Waitaminit! Since when I believe 621?

_"Ah yes. This can give me all sorts of possibilities, you are of most use then I thought."_

"SHUT UP!"

My body might be battered and wounded, but I'm going to let this bozo win. I threw a punch but somehow it went through him, like if he was a ghost. 621 found this an opportunity and kneeled me on my stomach, then punched me on my face.

I took a few steps back, clinching to my stomach, blood dripping out of my mouth. I couldn't take the pain; I fell backward, landing on the floor.

_"Don't you see? Your desire of killing me is not letting you think, why do you still fight?"_

"You…have to be…killed."

Pain was surrounding me, all I could do is lie on the floor with my eyes closed, leaving myself open to being killed.

Bond?

Between me and 626?

Yea right I thought.

But…now that I think of it…It does explain those dreams I had when I was dying from the venom.

Waitaminit…This reminds me of something I heard, back when I haven't been released. Back when my body was shut down, but I could think and hear…

**=FLASHBACK=**

"But why him?"

_I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear a deep voice._

"I may not plan him, but I did plan some of its abilities."

_That's Jumba's voice. I thought he meant my strength at first._

"But why give him such connection?"

_The deep voice again. I didn't know what he meant._

"Listen 627, I made 626 the most powerful warrior."

_I ignored this saying from Jumba, that's why I wasn't familiar with that number._

"I decided to make this experiment special."

_That's when I decided to pay attention._

"So with an easy programming to its mind, this experiment has a bond with 626, more powerful than 624."

_I wonder why I never paid attention to this before._

"But what can this strong bond accomplish?"

_I want to know too._

"That 627, is something I can't answer."

_So much for that_

_I guess this does explain those dreams._

_…Maybe 621 is telling the truth._

**= = = = = = = = =**

I opened my eyes; my body hurts more than last time. 621 is standing over me, staring at me with those blood-red eyes, his claws stained with my dry blood.

He placed his paw on my neck and lifted me, then he rose his other paw and placed his 

claws together, getting ready to kill me. I thought about something, then I weakly grinned and opened one eye to look at him.

"621…your heart is been blinded by darkness, you can't kill me."

That made 621 angry; he glared at me with those red eyes.

_"Me? Can't kill you?"_

He started chuckling by that.

_"Fool, I can kill anything!"_

"Wrong! You can destroy my body, but you can't destroy my heart, mind and soul."

621 lowered his other paw, looks like my theory is getting to him.

"With your heart filled with darkness, you can never kill."

_"…Fool!"_

621 punched my face as hard as he could. I weakly opened one eye, blood dripping down my nose and mouth. My chest's wound is still bleeding, pain surrounding me.

_"I would like to see you survive this!"_

I threw me up in the air. Then at close, with the palm of his hand, he hit me under my mouth jaw as hard as he could, ascending me into the air.

I looked with one eye as I ascended high into the air, the gust of wind hitting my body, as I slowly lost consciousness.

But I could hear 621 telling me something on my mind.

_"Your price is this…you can't hurt me…nor kill me…_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Liked it?

R&R please.


	14. Nightmare! A day with 621

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555.

You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**Request**: Can anyone help me pick a name for 000? I'm thinking the name 'Zero' because of his number.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: NIGHTMARE! A DAY WITH 621**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=000's POV=**

I came to after a while. My energy was drained from me, I can't even open my eyes, I was pretty weak.

A drop of water fell on my nose, which gave me enough strength to open my eyes.

I was lying on my back on a bush, which must've broke my fall and serve as a bed. Tree branches shielded me by the sun, each branch dripping water.

It must've rained. But my fur isn't damp by water, it's covered in blood.

I remembered what happened to me, I engaged with 621…but lost…

"621…"

I closed my eyes; I was so tired, so I decided to rest to regain my strength…

**=Third person view=**

In a small town in Hawaii, a police officer falls, dead, his eyeball sockets…empty.

A creature bathed in the blood of those he slaughtered stands before the body, dropping the eyeballs which once belonged to a human.

_"Humans…enjoyable to torture."___

This horrifying creature is a demon, a killer, we know him as 621, with the mysterious purple aurora still shining around him.

_"Pitiful mortals, they have no knowledge of the danger they're facing."_

621 turned to the town and continued walking in, every human hidden in their homes, terrified by the nightmare walking in their town.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands up in the air!"

A police shouted over a megaphone.

621 turned around to see a whole army of police force, each one pointing their guns at 621. But he just chuckled like if it was nothing.

"Lock on target men!"

The captain shouted.

621 just pointed at a police officer, and in one second, a spire came out of nowhere and pierced the officer's heart.

"FIRE!"

The captain shouted.

Every gun shot their ammos, the sound of their safety clip being turned off, the triggers echoing through each officer's ears, they kept shooting at 621 until a thick smoke blinded the area 621 was standing.

The guns stopped, each office retrieving their guns…There's no movement, a smile shed on each human's face. At first, it looked like victory…

But the nightmare is just beginning; two blood-red eyes pierced the thick smoke, as 621 slowly walked out of the smoke, not even a scratch on him.

"No…"

A police managed to say.

The officer commanded his police force to pursue fire, but there was no stopping this insane experiment. Their luck ran out when each gun stopped shooting ammos and shot nothing but air. Out of ammo…

_"Childs play."_

621 rushed to the army, and with his sharp claws, he slashed three officer's throat wide open, then he slashed two officer's face. Then he made a back-flip, landing behind an officer, he digged his claws on the officer's back and broke his spinal cord. 621 only grinned pleased as the screams of agony coming from the police force's mouth.

621 looked over his shoulder to see an officer cowering, he found this amusing. 621 walked slowly to the cowering police, as other living officers cower on the floor, begging for mercy.

"St…stay back."

The human begged in fear.

"Have mercy."

621 grinned,

_"Mercy?__ I don't know nothing about that."_

621 flexed his claws, his paw got surrounded by a thick black smoke, the human cop watched in horror as 621 readied his claws.

_"Give my regards to my friends down below."_

621 jumped to the air, landing his claws on the officer's left shoulder, piercing its body, all the way down to the officer's right hip, cutting him in half.

621 looked over his shoulder to see a tank, with multiple stronger weapons than the guns used last time. Every remaining police officer grabbed what they could use, then they pointed their weapons at 621.

621 could see the fear in their eyes, their legs trembling, 621 was enjoying this. He didn't waste anytime; he rushed to the remaining police force. He slashed the face of two officers, cut open the throat of three more. One officer tried his luck in fighting 621 with a dagger, but his prize was having 621's claws trusted into his chest, 621 grinned pleased as his dagger-wielding victim coughed blood from his mouth as he died a slow and agonizing death.

621 looked over his shoulders to see, the captain of the police force on the floor, staring at 621 in fear. 621 retracted his claws from the chest of an officer, leaving its body fall to the floor. Then he walked slowly toward the captain.

"Please…have mercy on me."

The captain begged in feared.

621 didn't respond, he just walked to the captain and kneeled down to the captain's level.

_"You know…I might…"_

621 said calmly and collected.

"Oh thank you so mu…"

The captain was cut short by an overwhelming pain came from his chest, he looked down to see 621's paw trusted into his chest. He looked back at 621 to see him grinning, staring at the human's eye. 621 retracted his arm, with the human's heart clinched in his paw, blood gushed out like crazy from the human's chest. 

And with the human's last strength,

"May you burn in the pits of hell…"

621 squished the human's heart in his paw, grinning the best he could.

_"Hell is like parodies compared to what's in my mind!"_

A different yet familiar voice came out of 621's mouth.

**=000's POV=**

Walking…that's what I been doing for the past hour. Pain was still on my body, clinching to my left arm, since I can't feel my left arm. Other than my chest, mouth and fore-head still bleeding a bit, I've seen better days.

I can barely keep my eyes open, but I have to find help if I want to live, I could die of blood loss.

I found the exit to the forest I'm in; finally, I'm almost out. I chuckled in relief as the sunshine hit my body, that forest was damp, I never been so relief to feel warm again.

I could hear grunts coming from behind a bush; it might be someone who can help me.

I walked over to the bush, but my strength failed me and I fell, going through the bush. I got up on my feet, looked at the person, but grunted in disappointment.

"You again!"  
  


601 shouted.

I thought he was going to do me in after what I did to him back at Jumba's jail.

"What the hell are you going here?"

601 asked.

"Long story."

I told him in a painful tone.

"I don't have time nor in any condition for a rematch, so can you get help?"

"Help you?"  
  


601 asked rashly.

"After what you did to me?"

601 showed me a scar on his forehead; did I do that?

"I'm sorry about that but…"  
  


I grunted in pain, clinching to my chest, then I weakly opened one eye,

"If I don't get help quick, I'll die."

601 looked at my wounded and battered body.

"Think you can place your arm over my shoulder?"

**=Third person view=**

621 looks on the bloody town in which he slaughtered hundreds of innocent people. On 621's feet, a teddy bear of a small child lays forgotten. 621 picked up the doll and remembered the little girl who owned this doll. Her face and screams of agony of her untimely end echoes in his ears, 621 grunted mad and crushed the doll in his paw.

He threw the crushed doll to the floor; he takes a little trip inside his own mind, where he decides to talk with…him. The demon responsible for 621's enhanced powers.

_"Does it have to be this way?"_

621 asks.

From the shadows of 621's mind, someone slowly walks out.

_[Don't tell me you decide to retire?]_

_"It's pointless to go on, we're already feared around the world, I did my end of the deal."_

_[And I'll keep mine, but I want the fear to spread more than on this puny planet.]_

_"As much as I enjoy this slaughtering, isn't it going a bit too far?"_

_[My child, I need more than this to enjoy.]_

621 smiled, as the shadowy figure comes even closer.

_"Where next then?"___

The shadowy figure walked out of the shadows in 621's mind, revealing his face and body. His face looked like it had been burned off. Only nerves covered some of his skull and a little red meat still clung to parts of his face, most of it was bone.*

_[The place where Jumba didn't wanted to live.]_

621 grinned.

_"Ah, Jumba's house."___

With that, 621 disappeared out of his mind, returning to control his body. The insanely disfigured creature, still in 621's mind, chuckled demonically.

_[Jumba…beware…552 is back…]_

**=000's POV=**

My arm was around 601's shoulders, helping me back to Jumba's house.

"We're almost there, 0."

I sure hope so, I still can't get the feeling back to my left arm, and I fear I might lose use of it forever. My wounds stopped bleeding, but not early enough not to stain 601's fur with blood.

"There it is."

I raised my head and smiled to see Jumba's house just some steps ahead. Finally, I was home. I still had to walk to it, but with 601 helping me, it wouldn't be a problem.

**=Third person view=**

"There it is…Jumba's house."

621's normal voice announced.

_[Remember, I want to kill Jumba personally.]_

552 told 621 in his mind.

"You can't kill him without using my body, how do you want to do it personally?"

621 questioned 552's request.

_[Simple, when we were exiting Jumba's jail yesterday, I overheard him about a formula he just developed. It can create a shell of the one that drinks the formula, and re-make a body of another person at will.]_

552 explained.

"Ah yes, so if I drink that formula…"

552 chuckled in 621's mind.

_[I'll return…]_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-------------------------------------------------------------

*That description of 552 belongs to VOID99

-------------------------------------------------------------

Let me guess, the teddy bear scene was harsh right?

I guess that scene of 621 against the police force was very gory right?

You never expected this turn of events right?

See ya next chapter!


	15. Get the formula! Rematch with 621

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOURTHTEEN: GET THE FORMULA! REMATCH WITH 621**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Within a blink of an eye, I was in the infirmary. Jumba made a big deal about my wounds even though I did too, but with a few bandages and stitches, I was healed. 

The loss of feeling on my left arm was caused by a bone's dislocation. Jumba managed to place it back to its socket, but it was a painful experience, but I could feel it and move it again.

My wounds are slowly recovering, but Jumba said not to do whatever I did that wounded me for at least two week. I can't wait that long, I have 621 to defeat!

"I don't give a damn about the precautions; I have a job to finish!"

I tried not to mention 621 or else he'd panic and send his strongest experiments to destroy him, excluding me, they'll die.

"Sorry 0, I can't let you, your wounds were severe, a little more and it would've been the end of you."

Jumba doesn't know the situation; he would explode if he knew I released 621.

"For the last time Jumba, let me free! What good are precautions if you can't even take them on the same thing that happened?"

Jumba slammed his fist on the table in the infirmary.

"Believe me 0; I'm doing this because I care. If I didn't care I would let you die!"

True…But at least he would at least let me out of the house.

"For the last time, I don't give a damn!"

Maybe I'm being too harsh on Jumba, he's doing this because he cares about me…Or maybe he's doing this because…

"Do what you want 0. Just be careful next time."

With that, he left the infirmary, leaving me alone. I was pissed off, I was being a bastard to someone who gave me life, a home, a family, and this is how I repay him?

"Damn…"

**=Third person view=**

621 jumped out of nowhere unto Jumba's roof, he looked down to see a green-blue experiment walking out the door. 621's body got surrounded by the purple aurora, then he jumped down into the shadows around the area.

The green-blue experiment looked around, he heard something.

"Huh? Who's there?"

_"Hmm. 613, long time no see."_

The double voice spoke out of nowhere.

613, we know him as Yaarp, looked around, scared out of his mind.

"Where are you? Come on out, I won't hurt you."

The voice chuckled.

_"You won't hurt me? You should worry about yourself."_

613 slowly walked backwards toward a bush, not noticing a pair of red eyes stalking him.

"Please…stop it…you're scaring me."

As soon as 613 got within range, a paw came out of the bush and immediately went over 613's mouth. 613 was frozen by terror to even scream, he just stood there as a paw covered his mouth.

621 rose from the bush, and placed his other paw on 613's back.

_"I think you remember me right 613?"_

613 was too terrified to reply, he definitely knows what 621 is capable of. 

621 chuckled.

_"You're…dead!"_

621 digged his paw on 613's back, breaking his spinal cord. Before 613 could even scream, 621 retracted his paw from 613's back in a blink of an eye and cut 613's throat, but not killing him instantly, 621 prefers an experiment like 613 to die a slow and painful death.

After three seconds, 613's lifeless body lies on the ground, eyes left open, blood staining the ground, 621 continued walking toward the house, grinning.

_"That experiment might've been overkill, but I got better things to do."_

621 said to himself as he walked toward the house.

**=000's POV=**

I was too harsh on Jumba, I should apologize, but where is he? I have been walking around the underground lab for a while, but still no sign of him.

I rested my back on the rocky wall of the lab. Suddenly, 619 came running out of nowhere and stopped in front of me, gasping for air.

"619? What happened?"

619 looked at me with a desperate expression on his face.

"Is 613…He's…he's…"

"He's what?"

"He's…dead!"

"What?!"

I haven't met 613, but he was an experiment. Now he's dead, I know 621 is responsible.

"Where is he?"

"C'mon, follow me!"

619 left in a hurry, so I closely followed. 619 lead me outside, and the scene lying before me made chills come down my spine. 

613's throat was cut open, all of the experiments looking at the scene only stood in fear. By the pose he's lying on the ground, his spinal cord was broken. No doubt it was 621's work.

"We found him like this; we don't know who did it."

I knew who it was; I clutched my fists in anger and ran back into the house. If 621 attacked this close to home, no doubt he's in there.

**=Third person view=**

Experiment 523, known as Slushy, drops to the ground dead, his usual blue skin color has been repainted with red paint, blood. This time, his fore-head was the source of his bleeding.

621 walked past the body, heading to the room where Jumba kept a secret formula, 621's prime target.

_[All you have to do is to drink the formula; I'll take care of the rest.]_

552's demonic voice echoed in 621's mind.

"With pleasure."

621's normal voice talked.

621 opened a door, turned on the light, to reveal the formula he's been looking for.

_[Perfect.]_

552 expressed.

621 grabbed the formula and held it up in the air.

"With this, I shall return the evil, 552!"

621 was about to open the bottle when a gray streak zoomed past 621's arm, and the formula disappeared from 621's paw.

**=000's POV=**

Phew, almost didn't make it, but I managed to do it, the formula is in safe hands. Jumba was right, he was going for this.

Hm? Looks like 621 is mad now, that purple aurora is back again.

_"Damn you, I didn't kill you!"_

I turned to 621 and smiled.

"Like I told you, you can't kill if your heart is shrouded in darkness."

621's red eyes got thicker as he glared at me, he flexed his claws and lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way.

"C'mon 621! You're faster than that!"

Lost my mind? 

Or am I taunting him?

It's a mix.

621 hissed in frustration and in anger, that sound was music to my ears. But 621 was far from giving up, he's moving his claws weirdly again. I know what that means but…what's he going to do?

"Get down!!!"

I looked behind me to see 555 jumping on me, dropping me to the floor. I looked up to see a spiral flying through the way I was standing; it could've killed me if it wasn't for 555.

"Thanks 5, a little bit later and I would've turned into a voodoo doll."

555 stood and stared at 621, who was glaring at us with the most pissed off look you can imagine. 555 glared at 621, and shed a smile.

"Long time no see…552."

552?

Did 555 lost his mind?

That's 621…

_"I thought you were dead…But I was wrong, nice to see you again 555."_

"Still the same psycho as always."

_"I advanced."_

621 chuckled, but 555 was worried. I stood up, the formula still gripped in my knuckle. Suddenly, the door behind me busted open. It was Jumba with a big plasma cannon.

"Jumba?!"

What is he planning to do with that gun? 621 can't be killed with plasma shots…can he?

"0, hand me the formula!"

It seems he knows a place to hide it. I nodded and threw it at Jumba, but 621 looked at Jumba and did his weird magic thing again, making the formula fly off to 621's direction.

I gasped as I saw that.

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran and grabbed the formula; I looked forward to see 621, readying his fist to punch me. I jumped and flew over him, landing behind him. I turned with a kick, but my kick went through him.

621 turned and grabbed my leg.

_"You can't hurt me."_

He lifted me up and threw me against the floor, bringing pain on my back. I looked at my paw to see the formula still grasped in my paw. I got up on my feet and jumped out of the way right before 621 could punch me.

_"Turn over the formula, and I promise you a fast death."_

"Yea right!"

I threw the formula at 555, he caught with ease. I ran at 621 with blinding speed, he just stood like nothing is happening.

_"Fool, you can't hurt me, is your mind that damaged?"_

"You might want to rethink that!"

I jumped over 621, his eyes followed me. I signaled him to turn around; he did to see multiple junk from the room flying to him, burying him in a pile of equipment and junk. My speed made enough traction to attract them, following me until it hits something.

"I figured I could hurt you with other things."

621 chuckled, and the pile of junk exploded into ashes. 621 stood there, not even a scratch, but I did make him angrier.

"0, what are you doing? Quit toying with him!" 555 and Jumba shouted at me.

"I can't hurt him, he did something to me and now I can't even make a scratch on him."

_"It's true…he's worthless…But…"_

621 quickly turned to 555. He gasped and threw the formula at Jumba, but 621 lunged at him. I watched as 555 struggled with 621, how can I help if I can't even hurt my enemies?

_"Smell that 5? It's the smell of your death."_

"I thought it was you."

621 hissed in anger and punched 555 in the face, then he kicked him on his side, sending falling to the floor.

"Ugh…621 is stronger than me…higher numbered experiments always are."

555 is hurting because of me, I let 621 out, and now I can't even hurt him. 621 picked 555 up and threw him against the wall, making a huge crack on it.

_"You were always our target…"_

The purple aurora around 621 suddenly got thicker, what is going on?

_[No…MY target.]_

That wasn't 621's voice…was that…?

"Glad to hear your voice again you coward!"

I watched as 555 coughed up blood, 621 found this amusing.

_[You were always an emotionless, heartless creature 555. Now…]_

621 raised his paw, pointing at 555. I saw pure electricity concentrated on the palm of his paw.

_[I'll take you out of that misery, be glad I'm doing this.]_

He was going to kill him; I'm not going to let that happen. 621 shot, the electric blast was slowly but quickly reaching 555. I zoomed to 555, picked him up and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the blast.

_[Damn…]_

555 opened his eyes and saw me, I smiled in return. I turned to 621, he's very mad. I prepared myself, for anything he might throw at me.

_"You rather fight me? Over a creature who has no heart?"_

"Well…Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

_"Conscience?"_

"You may not hear it. But right now it's loud and clear, and it's telling me you must be destroyed!"

_"Then you leave me no choice…"_

He lunged at me, I couldn't avoid him. He placed his left paw on my chest, and the other one in the air, readying a fist. We both fell to the floor, 621 on me, his left paw still on my chest.

_[I should've done this a long time ago!]_

I held his right fist from landing a punch at my face, smoke started to rise from my chest where his left paw still remains. Even though I'm fire-proof, my chest was burning, I could feel the pain.

_[Time to die!]_

I continued struggling.

"Ugh…I think…I'll pass!"

I pushed 621 off of me; I got up on my feet and clutched my chest, little smoke still rises from it. The aurora surrounding 621 gets lighter, but it's still visible.

_"I think that'll make things better."_

621 laughed evilly. I moved my paw off my chest and saw a weird symbol burnt into my chest, it was a wave with slash marks going through it. I looked at 621 with a puzzled look.

"What did you do to me?"

621 just chuckled.

_"I just…sealed your fate."_

That doesn't sound good at all. But still, he added this symbol to my body, what does it mean? I rushed at 621 angry, I know it won't do anything but I threw a punch at him. Everyone gasped, 5, Jumba, even me, when I managed to land a punch at 621, but how?

"Looks like you're losing your touch!"

This was my chance. 621 took a few steps back, but I ran at him. 621 has me in a rage, he killed 613, 523, and probably many others. I released my rage on the freakin killer; I threw every punch I could throw. Hearing 621 groaning with every blow is a yell from the people he killed.

With the final punch, 621 fell to the floor, unconscious. Blood coming out of his mouth and nose, I readied my fist to kill him off, but Jumba grabbed my arm.

"Enough, he cannot be killed physically."

I looked at 621's unconscious body, how can he not be killed physically?

"I…don't understand…"

Jumba placed the formula back to where it was. The he picked 621 up and placed him on his shoulder.

"It's a survival programming I gave him, a terrible mistake I did."

I kept watching as Jumba exited the room. I turned my eyes at 621 to see some sort of ghostly figure raising its head from 621's body, its eyes glowed red, it scared me like hell.

I also noticed the weird symbol on my chest glowing when those red eyes glowed. The ghostly head dropped back into 621's body as the door closed behind Jumba.

I sighed in relief; obviously Jumba is going to place him in a more secured cage. Everything is over; my adventure with that evil experiment is over.

I snapped out of my deep thought when I felt someone's paw on my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder to see 555, smiling.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

"Yea…I'm ok."

555 walked out of the room like if nothing happened, I still can't believe how hot-headed he can be sometimes, and I guess that is how he is.

I headed to the room's exit, but I heard a sinister chuckle. I stopped and turned back, nothing.

"…It's probably nothing."

I continued walking to the room's exit.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please


	16. Endurance! Third Training

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ENDURANCE! TRAINING 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two weeks.

Two weeks have passed since 621 was recaptured.

But I still feel he planned this.I feel like he's watching me.Damn that lunatic.

Jumba is still training me, he told me I still have powers to discover and to awaken.

I thought he found out all of my powers, but he told me his machines can't analyze me 100% in two tries.

I told him to train me to analyze my Vitality rate, so he executed an endurance program in his training machine.

Now, I'm wandering in a desert, with only a worn out brown cloak to protect me from the sun's rays and the sand.

It's been three days I been in this training, I told Jumba to keep me in this training until I'm near death or collapse from the sun.

Until know, Jumba only threw at me bots wielding swords and guns. They're easy to destroy, but there large number has me injured badly, but I'm not stopping, this is why it's called Endurance.

"Hm?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a whole army of bots coming toward me; all of them were sword wielders.

With my left paw, I grabbed my cloak from under my jaw and threw it aside, revealing my bruised and battered body.

My fore-head was stained with dry blood, and so was my left arm and chest. A slash mark crosses my left eye which is still bleeding, a slash done by a sword; I can't open my left eye until the wound heals completely.

"Let's go!"

The army of bots lunged at me. I ran to them, slashing the bots in my way. A robot tried to slash me, but I made a back flip, landing behind.

I looked over my shoulder to see a bot charging at me with its sword, I jumped and the bot thrusted its sword to the other.

I landed on my feet and ran through the bot swarm, launching a massive attack with my claws. The bot's oil covered my arms as I slash through them; at least it's not real blood.

When I stopped running, I looked over my shoulder to see the sand riddled with different robot parts and scraps.

"601 got nothing on me."

Suddenly, I felt an earthquake. I turned around to see a shadow, close to the same height as me. I changed my right eye to binocular-mode to take a closer look, since my left eye was out of commission until the wound is healed. Each time I blinked the sight gets closer, I can almost see who it was.

"621." I muttered.

How can that be? 621 was locked up.How did he escaped?

"Oh it doesn't matter, this time I'll get him good!"

I changed my eyes to normal, the shadowy figure I identified as 621 was standing, not moving or anything. I decided to make my move.

I ran toward the shadowy figure, I jumped and readied my fists.

"You're not running away this time!"

As soon as I got in range, I threw a punch, but there was nothing there. Maybe the desert is playing tricks on me.

I wiped the blood off of my face; the slash on my left eye is still bleeding, but not as much as before.

"Hm?"

I felt something burning on my chest; I looked at the symbol burnt into my chest to see it glowing. What does this glow mean?

"What the?"

Suddenly, the desert surrounding me is going into static, the training program is malfunctioning? Jumba.what are you doing?

I dropped to my knees and clutched my head, pain starts flowing around my head, evil thoughts and demonic things appear in my mind. I can't bare the pain, who's doing this?

.Stupid question.621.

I groaned as the pain continues concentrated in my head, my surroundings go into static and the mark on my chest glows brightly every second. The pain continued getting more and more powerful until I couldn't hold it in.I screamed in pure agony.

_[Yes 0.feel the pain.MY pain.]_

I stopped screaming and looked up, still clutching my head. Nobody was here with me, but that voice is familiar.

"What.do you.mean?"

I was too in pain to even talk right.

_[Things won't be the same now that you're linked to me.]_

"What.are you.talking about?"

_[That symbol on your chest.It'll all be clear to you.]_

"I don't.understand."

_[You'll find out soon enough.]_

"You bast."

I was cut short by a HUGE concentration of pain on my head, I screamed at the suffering of this. I couldn't believe the amount of pain, it feels like I'm being killed.

"Please stop!"

I tried to hold myself back from screaming, I never face anything like this. Soon, my surroundings were getting darker.

I blacked out.

_[Everything is set.My turn to play with him.]_

**=Third person view=**

Jumba continued trying to get the main computer online; he had to log off the training program before something bad happens to 000, which is a little too late.

"C'mon."

Jumba continued working on the computer.

"Yes!"

He got a break. The computer went back online, the training program still intact. With a press of a button, the training program logged out, turning off the holographic environment and bringing back the training room. There, in the middle, lies a wounded and unconscious 000.

Jumba quickly ran out of the monitor room and checked up on 000. But on the other side of the door, 627 laid his back on the door, listening to whatever comment is done in the room.

'This isn't good.'

He thought to himself as he walked away.

"000, are you alright?"

Jumba shook 0 gently, trying to awake him. With a groan, 000 opened his eyes, his left eye is still out of commission because of the slash wound.

"000, what happened?"

000 just got up on his feet, stretching his arms and leg.

"I guess that training program was too much for you, you're wounds are severe."

Jumba said as he got up.

"I'll live!"

000 said as he pushed Jumba out of the way.

000 walked toward the exit of the room, Jumba eyed him with a worried look, never did he seen 000 act like that.

000 exited the room, then he slowly walked toward the lab's exit. The experiments inside the lab eyed 000 as he walked passed them, they never seen 000 walking around with untreated wounds. They would usually see him in the infirmary if he was wounded, but not this day, something's going wrong with 000.

000 went up the stairs and exited the lab, entering the house, in the room where the entrance to the lab was a mirror. 000 grinned as he noticed the mirror; he walked toward it really slowly.

_"Things won't be the same now."_

000's voice and a demonic voice said at the same time.

_"Just as I told him."_

000 stopped and looked outside the window, where a few experiments did their things, minding their own business.

_"How the tables as turned."_

000 looked at the mirror and walked closer to see himself in it.

_"And with 000's body and abilities, nobody can't stop me."_

000 looked in the mirror and grinned at the reflection he was seeing. No longer was it 000's own reflection, but rather the reflection of the most evil experiment ever created by an evil genius scientist, 552.

_"Things will be interesting from here on out."_

552, using 000's body, gave a demonic and malicious chuckle, which soon turned into laugh.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Your opinion really counts!

R&R please


	17. Darkness! The demon within

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

This chapter will be written in third person.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DARKNESS! THE DEMON WITHIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

000, now possessed by Jumba's most ruthless experiment, stands on top of the house's roof with his arms crossed. The symbol on his chest burns brightly with every move done, a malicious chuckle broke silence shrouding the possessed experiment.

_"So many possibilities…"_

000's voice and another said combined.

He closed his eyes and the spirit possessing 000 began scanning the body it's possessing. After a minute, his eyes open with a grin.

_"So many abilities sleeping…"_

He said with a grin.

_"You have been missing out my friend."_

Possessed 000 raises his arms into the air, then his body is engulfed in the mysterious purple aurora, awakening sleeping abilities. He slightly closes his eyes, lowers his arms down to his chest and tightens his knuckles' grip, then lowers his head and looks at his paws.

_"Soon my friends…"_

He looks down at the beach.

_"Everything will be over…"_

He jumped down from the roof and hid behind the house's shadow, stalking an experiment who's taking a nap under a palm tree. The experiment was 520, one of 000's first experiment to make friends with.

_"Friends…"_

He whispered to himself.

_"First to go."___

Possessed 000 looked at his paws, thinking about 000's abilities he hasn't discovered yet.

_"With my mind and 000's powers…"_

The purple aurora appeared again, making him stronger. The left paw began to change shape, it changed to a pole like shape, extending a feet long. The tip morphs a sharp end, going down to his wrist, getting wider. The change finished, a silver sword now rest on 000's wrist, no longer a paw.

_"Arm shape-shift…"_

He grinned.

_"Impressive…You're better than I thought."_

He swung his sword-arm a few times, he looked at how his reflection is seen on his sword-arm's shine, he grinned. Soon the sword will be stained by other's blood.

He looked at 520, who just woke up and walking toward 000's location. The possessed 000 grinned, charged to 520, thrusting his sword-arm on 520's belly; piercing his stomach…520 didn't had a chance to react.

The sword-arm still remains in 520's stomach, small bleeding, the sword-arm kept the blood in. 000 stood there, his face looking over 520's shoulder. 520 couldn't even talk; he stood there, suffering the pain of having a sword thrusted in his stomach. Blood started to come out of 520's mouth; he never thought his end would be like this.

"520…"

000's real voice whispered in 520's ear. Then, he grinned.

_"You just been killed by not only a friend…but of a legend."_

000's voice and another whispered.

The sword-arm slowly was retracted from 520's stomach, with an insane pain resulting of it. The sword-arm was retracted, allowing blood to leak out of the wound. 520 coughed out blood one last time as he fell to the floor, his body fell to the floor, breathed one last time before sleeping an endless dream.

_"Overkill…as always."_

000 said.

He looked at his left arm, where his paw was shape-shifted to a sword. 520's blood trailed down the steel blade. The possessed 000 grinned as the blood reached his flesh and blood arm.

He swinged his sword-arm aside, throwing the blood off. He looked at his reflection on the sword-arm. The slash done on 000's left eye healed, but it left a noticeable scar. The wounds have healed too, but not left behind a scar. He frowned a little, but smiled.

_"This body needs a little adjustment."_

Whoever is possessing 000, it's known he doesn't like a sane body. With his sword-arm, he wounded the body's right arm, blood flooding out of the gash made. With the claws of his right paw, he slashed the body's chest, face, and back. Soon, 000's body is riddled with wounds and blood to reflect the possessor's personality.

_"Much better."_

He thought of his next victim, the pain his source of power to think. He opened his eyes with a grin, he figured out his next victim. He chuckled, and entered the house, leaving behind tracks of blood, and the body of 520 behind.

= = = = = =

Somewhere deep within Jumba's underground lab, 555, his back resting against the wall, arms crossed, head bowed down and eyes closed, taking it easy and in deep thought.

He opened his eyes.

"552…could it be that he's back?"

He stood straight, gripping his knuckles.

"But…but how?"

Thos words haunted his mind; he's been through what 552 could do, he never wanted him to return, his nightmare has return to haunt him.

"Damn!"

He cried as he punched the wall behind him.

There was nothing 555 could do, except to go to 621 and demand an explanation, but doing that would be insane, but it's his style to take chances like this, he would love a challenge here and now.

"Hm?"

555 felt something burning on his body.

"Could it be?"

He looked at the palm of his right hand, it was red, and a bright red light began to shine. 555 hold his right hand as he grunted in pain. He dropped to his knees, the burning pain was irresistible.

Finally, after what felt like forever for 555, the burning pain stopped, small smoke rose from the palm of his right hand. He looked at it, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was deja-vu all over again.

= = = = = =

619, lying on the floor, his back practically digged in a wall, breathing rashly and badly, also bleeding badly. In front of him stands a possessed 000, the symbol on his chest burning brightly, his eyes showing no emotions whatsoever. His body, bleeding badly from the gashes and wounds the demon possessing him as done.

"000…"

619 managed to say.

"Why are you doing this?"

From 000's mouth came out a demonic chuckle, then a heavy sigh.

_"Pathetic experiments…only worth to torture."_

"What are you saying?"

619 asked.

"What happened to the 000 I used to know?"

Another chuckle exited 000's mouth.

_"He's…in hell!"_

With that, he raised his sword-arm and sent it down on 619's head. Sayonara.

= = = = = =

"The…the mark…"

555 said in shock.

Indeed the mark. The mark which was burnt on 555's hand as returned, burnt itself back to where it was. The same symbol on 000's chest has appeared in 555's hand. A nightmare which was forgotten has reared its ugly head, a nightmare once forgotten…

"He's really back."

555 whispered to himself.

555's fury surfaced. He punched the wall, breaking it through. He hissed in anger as he continued punching the walls surrounding him. The hatred…the anger…how much it hurts to him. A memory forgotten as been remembered, 555 was sick of this haunt, how much he wanted to be free of it.

"No…not this again…"

Death…only death could free him from this pain. Only death could disconnect his mind from that diabolic experiment once known as…552.

555 wanted to end it all, but how can he kill a spirit who possesses other people's body to carry out his deed.

Nothing would work; the spirit would move on and let the body die. 555 couldn't do anything to escape; only death could work.

At first, the idea of dying to be released from this nightmare sounded the only remedy for 555. But then, thinking about his friends and everything he cares about made it sound bad.

555 couldn't bare the thought of that psycho of coming back. He wants him dead, but he already is, he can't kill him in another's body, let alone the spirit. There was nothing he could do, he tried to stay calm, but the thought of him being back and maybe killing others by now was too much for him. 555 was on the brink of killing himself…

"Don't do it."

A voice called out from behind 555.

He looked back to see 627, staring at him with a determined look. 555 loosen his knuckle and fell on his hands and knees. He was afraid…afraid of 552 wiping out his friends, family, and himself, and there's no way to stop him, unless destroying every vessel 552 could use, but that was out of the question. He was unstoppable this time, nothing could stop him now. 555 calculated every situation, he could do nothing. He couldn't hold them back anymore, tears started to form in his eyes.

"What…what can we do?!"

555 cried.

"How can we stop him?!"

627 stayed silent. He turned his head to 627, his cheeks glittering with tears.

"You know about this don't you?!"

627 nodded.

"His vessel is…000."

555's eyes widened, he couldn't believe who he's using to carry out his evil deeds. He turned his head away from 627, sucking up the tears he could.

"He's unstoppable now!"

555 cried.

"How can we stop something that it's already dead?!"

627 didn't respond. 555 continued calculating for any possible ways…none whatsoever.

555 felt 627's paw on his shoulder.

"555…I don't know how 552 screwed your life in the past, but I know he's dangerous."

555 calmed down, 627 continued.

"That's why I need your help; you might hold the key to 552's weakness and destruction."

555 got up on his knees, glaring at the ground, trying to dry off his tears without 627 noticing.

"I'll help…"

627 helped 555 up on his feet.

"Let's just hope we're not too late to save 000."

= = = = = =

_"624…"_

Possessed 000 is looking outside the window of the house, stalking a female pink experiment in the beach. 000's body was still bleeding; most of the body is practically painted in blood, his own and of the other experiments he slaughtered.

_"520, 619 and 010, now all that's left is her…"_

He saw 624 getting up and headed to the other side of the beach. Possessed 000 jumped out the window and walked slowly to her, shape-shifting his sword-arm back to normal.

_"After her, all that's left his 555 and 601. Then, 000's friend list is reduced to cero, allowing me to kill others."_

He chuckled as he continued walking.

_"How much fun it is to destroy ones life."___

624 stopped, feeling as if someone is following her. She turned around and saw 000, standing a few feet away from her. She gasped when she saw him all cut up and bleeding.

"000…what happened?"

624 asked.

000 smiled as he slowly walked to her.

"Just a little injury in training."

000's real voice said.

Something irked her, 000 would never go out with those injuries, he could get killed if the injuries get infected by a bacteria or something.

"Are you feeling alright?"

624 asked.

000 stretched out his left arm.

"Of course, I just wanted to see you, nothing wrong with that right?"

624 couldn't help but blush by that statement. But still, something was wrong, this is not 000's personality at all.

"I don't know what happened but…"

624 said.

"Leave me alone you impostor!"

As much as she hated to fight, she lunged at 000 to attack him, she could bite and run. But 000, using his lightning speed, ran behind her. She turned shocked, 000 placed his arms around her, staining her fur with the blood on his.

"What's wrong?"

000 said.

"Afraid?"

624 had every reason to be scared.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

R&R please, your opinion really counts.


	18. Light! A call within

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

Again, this chapter will be written in third person.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: LIGHT! A CALL WITHIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

624 stared in fear at 000's eyes, those emerald green eyes that usually reflected peace, now it reflects the urge to kill.

"What's wrong?"

000's normal voice asked.

"Afraid?"

624 pulled herself from 000, but his grip on her was too strong to free herself.

"000, what's happening to you?"

 624 asked.

000 chuckled. 

"Let's just say I'm away for a while."

Then he grinned malicious at 624.

_"For I have possessed this child's mind."___

000's voice combined with another spoke out.__

624 gasped, that's not 000's voice.

"What…are you?"

624 asked.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

555 and 627 are scouring the lab for the possessed 000, but only they could find was the bodies of 619 and 010, and 520's body awaits them outside.

555 looks at 010's body, who was killed by a sword-stab to the heart, and his face was cut open.

555 took his eyes off of 010's corpse and exited the room, where 627 was waiting.

"You took your sweet time."

627 said to 555.

"Shut up…"  
555 replied.

"Let's just hurry up and find 000."

555 walked down the hall, leading to the stairs, 627 shrugged and followed 555. 627 looked at 555, he's been quiet ever since they found 619 and 010's bodies, it's like he only cares about stopping the demented psycho who's possessing 000, 552.

They stopped at the base of the stairs, 555 was sure that 000 is up, 627 was sure about that too.

"I have feeling once we get up there, there's no going back."

627 warned 555.

555 just grunted and climbed the stairs. 627 grinned, fighting 000 just to stop him was going to be fun, but 627 knows his limits; he stopped grinning and climbed upstairs.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

The following words came out of 000's mouth.

_"I am…a mere shell…"_

624 couldn't decipher those words; she couldn't understand what it meant.

_"Confused?"_

624 was surprised he knew she was.

_"Do not worry child."_

He said as he tightened his grip on 624.

_"It'll all be over soon."_

 He continued as his left arm shape-shifts to a sword.

_"You're mine!"_

624 was pinned, she couldn't get free. 000 raised his left arm, getting ready to kill 624.

"Oh no you don't!"

A voice cried out.

000 turned his head and received a punch across the face, making him release 624.

000 looked at his attacker, Experiment 555, all fired up. 000 grinned and turned to face 555. 624 backed away from them, 627 ran to 624.

"You ok?"

627 asked 624.

"Yes, I'm fine."

624 replied.

000 glared at 555, placed his hands behind his back and chuckled, 555 braced himself in case. 000 looked at 555 and waved his finger at 555.

_"That wasn't a wise thing to do now was it 555?"_

000 mockingly said to 555.

"I heard enough, I'll give you a chance to give up before I rip your head off."

555 threatened 000.

_"You'll risk losing your friend. Are you prepared to pay such a price?"_

000 asked 555.

But 555 points his claws at 000's chest.

"I'm not scared of you!"

The possessed 000 only chuckled.

_"You will learn to fear me child. I will teach you the meaning of agony."_

555 had enough. He lunged at 000 with a pissed off hiss.

000 ran aside, 555 stopped and threw a punch, but 000 easily dodged it. 000 threw his own punch, 555 blocked it with his arm but the force of the impact sent him flying to the ground. 000 jumped and started descending on 555, planning his knee to land on 555's face. 555 rolled out of the way, making 000's knee land on the sand. 555 threw a kick at 000, but he grabbed it and threw him into a palm tree.

_"I know too much about you 555."_

000 again mocked 555.

_"Do you possibly think you can defeat me?"_

555 was on his hands and knees, not because he's giving up, but the impact on the palm tree really hurts on account of 000's strength.

"I'll stop you no matter what…"

555 said.

000 walked closer to 555, his left arm shape-shifting again to a sword.

_"I have enjoyed playing with you in the past 555, now…"_

He raised his sword-arm over 555's head.

_"I'll kill you."_

555 raised his head and glared into 000's eyes.

"Damn you."

The possessed 000 was about to send his sword-arm down on 555, but someone grabbed his left arm, stopping him. 000 looked over his shoulder to see 627 grabbing his left arm, grinning. 627 pulled on 000's arm and punched 000 right in the face, sending him flying into a palm tree.

"Consider this a payback for possessing me earlier!"

627 shouted.

627 gave his hand to 555, to help him, but 555 rejected his offer.

"I'm fine!"

555 cried.

000's chuckle got the experiments' attention.

_"Long time no see 627."_

"You possess and kill for your liking, and that's supposed to make you tough?!"

627 cried to 000.

"You're just lucky you managed to possess 000, you play only when you know you can win!"

555 shouted to 000.

627 and 555 placed their backs together; they faced 000 and readied themselves.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!"

They both shouted at 000, taunting him.

000 only chuckled. He used his super speed and rushed to 555 and 627. They didn't see him coming until he stopped in front of them, grabbing them by the throat and lifted them into the air.

000 looked at 555 and 627, helplessly hanging in his hands, trying to break free.

_"Taunt me if you dare! Your lives are so fragile. Like a bug in my hand.  So small, I could crush you if I desire. But perhaps that's where I'm flawed.  I enjoy playing with my prey!"_

With that, he threw 555 and 627 to the ground hard.

_"Now I'll crush you like the bugs you are."_

000 said as he slowly walked toward them.

555 looked at the possessed 000, walking toward them.

"You just had lucky you marked me, or else I would've killed you when I had the chance."

555 said.

_"Luck you say?  Like it or not 555, you are mine. The symbol on your hand burns at my presence. Your fate is now mine to decide."_

000 reminded 555.

"The mark is the key."

555 said as he glared at 000.

"Now you can decide our fate…"

_"Indeed I do. Soldiers at war have a name for. The act of deciding who lives and dies.  What you do I allow.  You are my puppet and you dance when I pull the strings."_

"I heard enough of you!"

555 cried as he lunged at 000.

555 threw a punch, but 000 stood back enough for the punch to miss. Without wasting a second, 000 kneeled 555 in his stomach. Blood came out of 555's mouth by the impact to the stomach and then 000 elbowed 555 on the back, sending 555 straight down to the ground.

627 charged at 000, but he stepped aside and kicked 627 on his side. Blood came out of 627's mouth too by this impact, but he didn't receive an extra blow like 555 did.

000 chuckled, and then he changed his view to 624, who was trembling in horror behind a palm tree. He grinned and looked again at the two down experiments.

555 was barely on his hands and knees, clutching to his stomach. 627 was lying on his back, clutching to his side. Indeed 000's attacks are powerful, but weaker when the real 000 is in control of his body. But where is he? Why isn't he fighting back? Is he…gone?

**=000's POV=**

Wha…what happened?

Last thing I remember was a huge concentration of pain flowing through my head. Next thing…black…

_I won't let you give up._

Huh? Who's that?

_You're not going down that easy._

That's not 621's voice, nor that voice I heard coming from 621. It's a voice I haven't heard before…

_Our minds are connected; I'm not going to let an experiment like you lose like this._

This voice sounds slightly gravely and husky, who is this guy?

_Don't tell me you're giving up already._

I can't even speak, I can only think and hear. What's happening to me?

_C'mon 000, I thought you were stronger than that._

He knows my number, who is this?

_Fight 000. Just believe, and you can do it!_

He's right, I just gotta believe in myself, nothing to it.

_Show him what you're made of!_

Thank you…626…

**=Third person view=**

555 again falls to the ground, his mouth and fore-head leaks blood. 627, who tries to help 555, falls too. 000 chuckles to see the failure of stopping him has caused.

_"Time to die!"___

000 announces.

624 gasped, she ran to the scene and stopped between the fallen experiments and 000, spreading her arms aside.

"No, stop please!"

She pleaded.

_"My lady, you dare interfere?"_

000 asks.

624 nodded, holding back the fear. 627 opened his eyes and looked that 624 is willingly to give up her life for them.

"624…no…"

627 managed to say.

000 chuckled.

_"Fine then, you die first. I'll enjoy ripping your unbeaten heart from your chest"_

000 was about to kill 624. But he stopped, his eyes widened and his body started to shake gently.

_"Impossible…"_

555 and 627 managed to get up; they looked at the weird scene lying before him. All of a sudden, 000's soul appeared, his back turned on his body.

"No…You won't…use me for this!"

000's soul said as his arms spread out, like if he's blocking his friends from hurting his body.

"000?"

627 asked.

"You gotta run, I can't hold him off forever!"

000's ghostly image demanded.

000's soul stared at 624's eyes. She didn't want to leave him like this, but she had to.

"You sure?"

627 asked.

000's soul, still struggling to keep his body back, nodded half-way.

624 and 627 nodded, they had no choice. 555, 627 and 624 ran away, leaving behind the possessed 000 to struggle with his soul.

They entered the house and down to the lab, where they'll be safe, for now.

"But what about…?"

624 asked.

"Don't worry 624, we'll find a way to save 000."

627 comforted 624.

"I promise."

555 crossed his arms and turned his head to the stairs. They could've been killed if 000's soul wouldn't hold his body back. Though, he knows he'll be back soon, they have to be ready. The wounds on 555 and 627 proved the danger shrouding 000, they have to free him from this possession fast or everything will be lost.

"We have to…"

555 whispered to himself.

A battle was lost today. But no one knows what tomorrow holds. Who knows, they might triumph over this and save 000 next time. But for now, rest easy guys, that time will come soon.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

Blah, this chapter stinks.

R&R please, your opinion really counts.


	19. Discoveries! The Book of Kolobos

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DISCOVERIES! THE BOOK OF KOLOBOS**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=000's POV=**

"I hope the others managed to escape, I couldn't hold him back long…"

I don't have any idea where I am; I feel like I'm floating, the place is also pitch black, I can't see a thing.

"I can't just stay here like this; I gotta do something to get my body back."

Easier said than done.

I felt my feet hitting solid ground, next thing I know I opened my eyes and found myself standing on a cliff. The ground is red and moist; I don't want to know why it's moist.

I prickled my ears as I heard a noise, it continued to get louder and louder.  They sound like screams, groans, grunts and other sounds which expressed pain.

I covered my ears as the agonizing sounds got louder and irritable, where am I?

I looked over the cliff; I couldn't believe my eyes of the scene lying before me.

It was like I was looking at an ocean, except this ocean was composed of millions of bodies. 

All of them were moaning and screaming in agony, all of the bodies were butchered, burnt and skinned, just like in a dream I had.

They were painted in blood, their brain oozing out of their heads, their guts and intestines where showing and dangling from their bodies, it was sickening me.

I turned around and walked away, leaving that scene behind. I was terrified by that, but I have better things to figure out, like how to get control of my body back.

I walked for about a mile, there's actually nothing to see here. 

Aside a few bodies severely butchered and blood everywhere, there's nothing else. This place sends chills up my spine, whoever's mind this is, and he must be a demented psycho.

I stopped walking when I found a path painted in blood, leading to an altar of some sort. I carefully walked toward the altar; I felt my feet touching the blood on the path.

I reached the altar and made my way up the stairs, at the top I found some sort of pedestal with a book of some sort sitting on it.

I blew on it to relief it of the dust it has collected.

The book was titled: _'Book of Kolobos'_

**=Third person view=**

_"I have underestimated 000."_

The possessed 000 was sitting on the cliff of a mountain in the center of the island, watching the scene. He had a few towns he could cause mayhem, but doing so would be too easy, he needed something challenging to torture, something amusing.

He grinned as an idea came to mind, he now knows what to do for fun, and he can easily find it in a small house with a huge secret underground. That house was…Jumba's.

**=000's POV=**

I opened the book, only with a nasty stench to greet me with its opening. 

The words itself was written with bloods of many different living things, each word was written with the blood of its victim it talks about.

I covered my nose from the stench until it was led up.

After a few minutes, the silent darkness shrouding this area took away the stench, allowing me to breathe safely.

I started reading the words; it seems like a log book of every victim killed by this mind's owner. 

But…this book has a lot of pages…Could this guy really killed this many?

**=Third person view=**

Possessed 000 made his way to Jumba's lab without being noticed or detected. For now, he's done a good job; he hasn't been spotted…yet.

_"Jumba shall regret ever making this experiment."_

He reached an empty room, perfect for battles; this is what the demon wants. Possessed 000 made himself noticeable very quickly after he reached the room, pretty soon he'll get his wish.

And he did. A minute after he reached the room, a swarm of experiments, all of them created to fight, were prepared to take 000 down. But 627 and 555 were absent from that swarm.

No matter, anything thrown to him was acceptable. The possessed 000 grinned as a swarm of experiments charged to him.

**=000's POV=**

"182…321…a small army of galactic troopers…and many others?!"

This is unreal, every page I flip there's a story for each victim. Narrating how much joy it brung in killing the person, how much fun it was, I was facing against a psycho.

"This is unbelievable…Who is this guy?"

My ears prickled when I heard a thump, following with a scream. I turned around to see someone falling.

I turned and used my super speed to run to the area. 

I looked at the person falling and calculated he's falling head first right to that sea of dead bodies. I gasped when the person was about to pass the cliff's edge.

I threw myself to the ground and slid to the edge of the cliff, barely catching the stranger's hand.

"You ok?!"

The person didn't respond, I looked at him to see him dangling on my hand, not showing any sign of movement. My eyes widened when I noticed it was an experiment.

I scanned him for any life signs, but I found nothing.

I pulled him up but some weird force was pulling him in the sea composed of dead bodies, even my strength couldn't pull him back.

My grip on him softened and I dropped him. I watched as he fell on the sea, the bodies began ripping him apart, eating his intestines, everything. Just like they did to me in my nightmares…

I looked up to see another falling, and he met the same fate the other did when it fell into the sea.

I looked back to the altar to see a light shining from where that book is. 

I got up on my feet and ran to it, I looked at the book to see it opened itself and the blood started moving on its own. 

I was shocked to see the blood itself writing more names and emotions of how it was to kill such victim.

"Who really is this guy?"

One thing is for sure, he's using my body to kill these experiments…I will not let him continue! 

I will not let him destroy the creatures of my same origin! 

I'm not going to let them down!

Huh?

Wha…what's going on?

My surroundings are getting blurry, things are getting even darker. I looked back at the Book of Kolobos to see it disappear, everything disappearing.

Then, I heard a demonic chuckle, which soon turned to laughter.

I felt myself getting heavier, like if I'm taking form. 

I think I know what it means. 

I think it means I'm regaining back my body.

It's weird, I didn't do anything and I'm getting my body back.

Something is not right; I think…he's planning this…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to VOID99 for the quotes on chapter 17 and for this chapter.

R&R please, your opinion really counts.


	20. Consequences! The curse of 000

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: CONSEQUENCES! THE CURSE OF 000**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darkness…

That's the only thing I could see. 

Pain was surrounding my body; I could feel something cold covering my paws and legs. 

It's funny, I get my body back, and pain greets me. Only to find myself all worn out, even though I haven't done anything to make myself tired.

I heard a door opening; next thing to hear was a scream.

Next thing I felt was someone grabbing me by the neck, and then I was lifted.

I didn't have any energy to fight back, nor to open my eyes. I was completely drained.  
  


"Drop him 628!" Jumba's voice echoed in my ears.

I was dropped unto a wet spot. I managed to gather some energy, enough to open my eyes.

I looked around myself; almost the entire floor was flooded by blood.

To my horror, 5…6, no wait…about 10 experiments were lying on the floor dead. Three of them had a huge gash on their sides, two of them were decapitated, four of them were missing some parts, and one experiment's arm was about to be torn.

I looked in front of me to see experiment 628, the experiment Jumba must've yelled to. Judging by his fur color and looks, he's a male.

His fur was dirty with blood, and he was severely injured. Judging by his number, he was too powerful to be injured by these experiments.

I looked at my paws; they were completely bathed in blood. I checked myself out, between 628 and me; I was the most covered in blood…not my own.

I looked over 628's shoulder to see Jumba completely petrified by fear, without saying a word he exited the room, 628 followed.

I was against a wall, I rested my head on my paws…I was too late.

_[Not bad if I do say so myself.]___

I placed my paws on my head, closed my eyes and started shaking my head gently.

"Stop manipulating me! Get out of my head!"

I shouted as hard as I could.

_[Are you kidding? This is so much fun.]_

I slammed the wall behind me with my elbow frustrated.

I got up, I tried to walk for the exit but my wounded and battered body didn't allow it. I fell on the floor.

_[Don't you like it to see people falling around you?]_

Bastard…

I noticed an experiment's fingers were twitching, he was alive.

_[Hm, a gash on his chest and he's still alive.]___

I ignored this demonic voice in my mind, my body was in pain and completely useless to help him. I stayed on the floor watching helplessly as his life signs got weaker, until it disappeared.

_[Well, that's over. Ten more souls for my undying power]_

I tried to ignore this selfish experiment as he laughed demonically in my mind.

_[Remember 000, there's nowhere in the universe you can hide, ours minds are one from now to eternity.]_

He said with one final laugh and left my mind. I on the other hand, was not happy. I coughed out blood, and blacked out…

**=Third person view=**

In a deeper corner of Jumba's prison system, 621's cell rested. He glared at all of the creatures in their cages, waiting for something or someone to come to him.

"What took you so long?"

621 asked as the purple aurora started forming around his body.

_[The child does not have a sanctuary to hide from me.]_

A demonic voice echoed in 621's mind.

_[It was amusing.]_

621 chuckled.

"I'm glad to found him amusing, but let's not forget our deal."

_[Don't worry…I didn't…]_

**=000's POV=**

I found myself in a dark place; I looked around to find nothing but darkness. That's when I heard a scream.

"624?"

The scream was faint; I started running on the direction of where the screams were coming from. My path was shown with a trail of blood.

I looked back to see the trail of blood being set on fire, a very powerful fire. I started using my super speed and got really ahead from the fires, but no matter how far I ran, the path seems to stretch out.

Finally, I reached my destination…the same altar I seen in my nightmares and a while ago. 

I saw 624 with her arms chained between two pillars. I ran to her.

"Don't worry 624, I'll get you out."

I said as I stretched my hand out to free her. But something was not right; my hand went through her like if she was a hologram.

I pulled my arm out; when I did my hand was covered in blood. I stared at my hand all covered in blood.

"What the hell?"

I stared at 624; she disappeared right in front of my eyes.

As soon as she disappeared, someone was standing in front of me. My eyes widened, a chill went down my spines and my body got charged with fear. 

This experiment was basically butchered alive, his face was a few bites away from losing all skeleton; his eye sockets were empty, only a red glow was in them, on each hand he had a hook instead of a claw. I was petrified with fear.

_"Tell me kid. Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moon light?"_

He said as he stretched his arm out, on his hand something was being formed

His voice was demonic, completely evil and deep. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

As soon as I could get control back to my eyes, I turned my back on him; I couldn't see his horror any longer. 

I was about to leave when I felt something cold pierce my chest and into my heart. A tremendous flow of pain concentrated on the front of my body.

I looked at my chest and saw the sword penetrate my skin and its tip appeared right in front of my eyes, it pierced my body. 

The sword was retrieved from my body after a few seconds, the pain of the sword retrieving was the most painful I have ever felt. 

I was paralyzed by the pain, but I managed to turn my head, there he was, holding the sword bathed in blood.

The diabolic experiment just laughed as I fell through the floor; I saw down and saw a field of spikes…

* * *

I woke up inside a cell. I was breathing heavily. 

I clutched to my chest, it was another nightmare, but the pain of the sword piercing my chest remained. 

It's been three weeks since I was created; I was too young for this.

I looked around and noticed the cell's number.

Cell #215C

According to the cell's formation, it was close to the exit.

I noticed some kind of monitor on the outside of the cell; I managed to take a peek. It was the experiment's danger level, from a scale of 1 to 10.

They gave me a danger level 9. I thought the most I could get was a 6, but it seems I was wrong.

I walked to the end of the cell and rested my back on the wall, sliding down till I was sitting on the floor.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening circled my ears.

It was Jumba, he had some sort of restraints, he pointed me with a powerful plasma cannon, and he opened the door to my cell.

"I have no choice 000, but you must wear this to ensure that you will not kill anymore."

I eyed the restrains; they looked powerful enough to hold me.

Jumba wouldn't understand what I'm going through, and no way in hell I'm going to talk to him about my problems, I fix my own problems.

I stood still while Jumba hooked me up with the restraints. He seemed to be irked by doing this.

The restraints were hooked up. It had a harmless invisible laser holding the restraint together, steel bracelets were hooked unto my arms and legs, and a steel necklace around my neck.

Jumba took one good look at me with the restraints and sighed.

"I don't feel good doing this either 000, but I must to guarantee the safety of the other experiments."

I just looked at him with a guilty look on my face, I hate showing Jumba my feelings but I couldn't this time. I curse myself for ever doing that deal with 621; I should've died instead of making that deal.

"These restraints will hold you from moving when you commit offensive actions."

He told me the restraints functions. I turned my head from him and looked at the long hall behind my cage; it leads to 621' cage.

I would go now and settle this once and for all, but these restraints won't let me to even throw a punch.

I turned my head back to Jumba, he left. He left my cage door open; he thinks these restraints won't let me hurt others. A smart plan, but it has its flaws.

I sighed in defeat. Nothing is working, this won't stop.

I have cast a curse on myself. Nothing is going to make me forget that.

But damn those who think I'm not going to try to stop this.

I won't give up, as long as blood flows through my veins.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

R&R please, your opinion really counts.


	21. Time is up! 552 returns

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: TIME IS UP! 552 RETURNS**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was so relieved to be outside, outside of that lab. All of the experiments I have walked past have stared at me in fear. Who can blame them?

It was night; I wandered around the island for some time, thinking on how I'll make things better and stop 621, or whoever is behind this nightmare.

By the time I snapped out of my deep thought, I found myself in an alley in town. Night's darkness was down on me, but the full moon's light shined my path.

I looked in front of me and was surprised to see 555, sitting on a trashcan, holding a paper. Then he looked at the paper that was on his hand.

I managed to see what's on the paper with my binocular vision. The paper had a picture of an experiment; a chill went down my spine as I laid my eyes on the experiment's picture.

I took my eyes off of the paper. After for like 6 seconds, I saw 555 sigh and released the paper, letting the night's wind take it.

He seemed in deep thought after that, he wouldn't budge. I kept my distance, with these restraints Jumba placed on me, I can barely defend myself.

I noticed on 555's hand a symbol, the same symbol burnt on my chest. 

I can still hear him, the demon responsible for all of this, he's laughing, mocking me, he's enjoying this too much.

I quickly shifted my view to 555 to see him walk off; I feel I'm somewhat responsible for what's happening.

I walked out of the alley's shadows, I'm gonna need to rest to be in full strength tomorrow to find a way to stop what's happening.

"You always come back for more, do you?"

My ears prickled up, I turned around and looked at the roof of a house. The full moon's light shined on 555, standing on the roof.

"I knew you could sense me, even when I'm hiding."

555 chuckled, then I saw him flick his tongue. First time I see him do that.

"You of all people should know, 552!"

Again that number, just who is that experiment?

"555, I'm sorry if I…"

"SHUT UP!!!"  
  


555 jumped down of the roof, I jumped out of the way before he could lay a hand on me.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

555 didn't answer me, he charged at me again with a loud hiss. I saw venom drooling out of his mouth, he's really fired up. 555 flexed his claws and jumped at me; I jumped and slid under 555. 

While I was under 555, I tried to injure him, to try to stop him from attacking me, but the restraints detected my attempt. A huge painful electric shock started from my neck to my feet, I screamed in pain as the shock kept me from doing anything.

Next thing I felt was a punch to my face, which sent me flying through a wall. Next thing I felt was liquid falling on my head.

I slightly raised my head and found myself on a broken beverage machine; an orange beverage was sliding down my head. I turned my head to the left and turned the machine off; my head was still soaked by the beverage. The drink reached my mouth…What the heck; I decided to lick it off my mouth.

"Yum, orange."

I made a huge mistake to forget about 555 at that moment. By the time I remembered him, 555 came rushing out of the dust made from when I flew through the wall. 

I stood up, only to accept a punch to my stomach. Then he lifted me up in the sky, threw me against a wall. As soon as I opened my eyes, 555 descended on me and his knee landed on my stomach.

…My body was burning in pain…I can still hear what 555 is shouting at me…

"Get up!"

I felt 555's hand grab my neck, and then he lifted me up.

"Get up or I'll break your neck!"

His grip on my neck tighten, I was having trouble breathing. I can't do anything because of this stupid restraint; I can't defend myself without receiving a powerful electric shock.

I opened my eyes and stared at 555 right in the eye, he did the same to me.

"Don't hide 552; I can see you just by staring at 000's eyes."

Waitaminit…

"I had enough of trying to save this idiot."

I saw him spreading back his left arm and flexed his claws. He readied them for the final blow.

"I'm a heartless experiment; you shall die along with 000!"

My eyes kept focused on his right arm. 555 has gone insane, what's killing me going to accomplish?

"Sayonara!"

555 sent his claws down on me; he's aiming for my face. But before he could come in contact, a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed 555's arm.

It was 621; he somehow got out of his cage and found us. 555 released me, and kept his eyes focused on 621.

_"Now now 555, our game is just beginning and you're ready to end it?"_

I have heard 621's voice before, but that wasn't his voice at all. I heard this voice before.

555 got out of 621's grip and glared at 621. Suddenly, a glow started coming out of my chest, it was that weird mark, and it's glowing. The mark on 555's hand is glowing too, but what does it mean?

"Stay out of this 621, this is between me and him!"

_"My child, every business you have with 000 is mine also. You have been attacking a pawn of your own team. No matter, our game shall not end like that."_

I moved my eyes to 555; he's glaring at 621 like if he's ready to explode with anger.

"I'll say this once, leave me to finish my business with 000 or I'll break every bone in your body!"

I kept looking at them, they're not getting anywhere.

"Forget it 555, 621 is as stubborn as you, he won't leave just like that.

55 turned his head to me, very pissed off.

"You idiot! Do you know how much danger you're in?!"

"555, I don't know who's this 552, but I know the danger I'm in. I'm not going to step back just because of the danger involved, not as long as I live and breathe."

_"Yes 000…"_

555 turned his head back at 621; I moved my eyes to 621.

_"Be as arrogant as you can be, it'll make your death more pleasing."_

I raised an eyebrow at him. 

I'm not arrogant!

…Am I?

"You see!" 555 shouted at me as he turned his head back at me. "You just make things worse for yourself!"

"I'm not THAT worried."

555 hissed at me and punched me on my face; my body was again surrounded by pain when I flew through another wall. This time, I got deposit into a theatre room, up to the room where the camera to show the movies are kept.

I barely missed the camera, but I was close enough to turn it on. I looked at the screen, it was a monster movie.

I saw 555 popping out of the hole I left behind on the wall where the movie was projected. Where 555 was standing, it made him look like he was in the movie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you look like you're actually in the movie."

I chuckled again, trying to stop laughing.

"That monster on the movie really looks like you, is it your closest cousin?"

555 hissed again.

"You imbecile, this is not a joke!"

I stopped laughing in time to hear what he's saying.

"This is not the time for games, you should take things more seriously and stop being so arrogant!"

"Oh, c'mon."

I jumped down to the first floor.

"Can't you just take a joke?"

555 continued glaring at me.

"This is no time for jokes!"

I looked over 555's shoulders to see 621 walking into the theatre through the hole in the wall.

_"Gentlemen, this is no time to argue, for you have other things to worry."_

621 reached to his back, and took out Jumba's most precious experiment, The Duplication Formula.

_"See this? I hold in my hand the key for the darkness! The key to release the demon from hell!"_

555 and I gasped.

_"Jumba was clever to hide the formula in the infirmary, but it was in vain."_

621 just chuckled demonically as he raised the formula in the air, getting ready to drink it.

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran to grab the formula, but 621 got surrounded by the purple aurora and hooks came out of nowhere. I screamed in pain as the hooks imbedded on my arms and legs and pinned me to the wall.

"555, stop him!"

But 555 didn't listen, he just stood there.

_"Too late."___

621 drank it, in one gulp.

"Oh no!"

621 groaned and fell on his knees, he started screaming. Now, 621 is surrounded by a light, all I can see is 621's body form. I gasped and watched in awe as someone was struggling to separate from 621's body.  

It was an experiment, I could tell by its body form and claws…But the claws were hooks. It's been like this for two minute, but the experiment popped out of 621's body, 621 groaned a few times but got up on his feet, he didn't even had trouble standing up.

I looked at the experiment as it flew ever so gracefully and landed on his feet on the screening screen. The camera was still rolling, so the light shined on the experiment, revealing its look. I gasped when I saw the experiment I was looking at.

_"You have done well 621…But be warned of the price you shall pay."_

555 just glared at the creature, I kept staring at the creature in horror.

_"And now my dear 555, my dear 000, are you ready to play?"_

This creature's face was horribly decimated, those eyeless sockets, a teeth-less grin, hooks for claws.

He just kept chuckling demonically as he looked at me and 555.

Now I know who this experiment I was staring is. I know now, without a doubt…His number is…552.

_"Indeed my child, I am 552, and the game is only beginning."_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

And this is just getting started!

R&R please, your opinion really counts.


	22. Results! 621's downfall

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIRST: RESULTS! 621'S DOWNFALL**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared at the mutilated experiment standing before us. 555 just stood there, glaring at 621 and 552. 621 only stared at us with a smile, while 552 looked at me with his fiery red eyes.

552 turned his head to me. All of a sudden, he disappeared in front of my eyes, only to appear right in front of me. I glared at him in the eye, but 552 didn't even make a move.

_"000, what a pathetic sight you have become."_

He ran his hooks across my face. If it wasn't for these hooks and the restraints, I would've tore off his arm by now.

_"You have brought nothing but pain with your life my child. Do not try to hide your anger; I can see it in your eyes. Your anger to Jumba. Your anger to me. Your anger to yourself."_

He's right, I am angry at the world. I hate Jumba for creating me with no purpose to live, only to face things like these. I hate 552 and 621 for ruining my life and using me to kill my friends. But most of all…I hate myself for letting this happen.

"552…"

That's 621's voice calling to 552. 552 turned his head to 621.

"I have brought you back and delivered you experiment 555 and 000. I have kept my end of the offer."

"Offer?!"

I looked at 555, I never seen him this pissed before, obviously due to past experiences with 552, maybe.

"621, you foo…"

555 was cut off when a hook imbedded on his side, another hook came out of nowhere and latched unto his shoulder. I gasped when I saw this low and fatal attack.

"555!"

Another hook latched unto his back and 555 let out a hiss of pain, the most painful hiss I ever heard.

_"Interfere and you're good as mine 555."_

I was helpless to help. Damn these hooks! Damn these restraints!

_"621, you have served me well."_

"Yes 552, now I want you to fulfill your end of the deal."

So, 552 and 621 made a deal?

_"Yes. To set you free of pain."_

"Invulnerability, just like you promised."

I saw 555 struggle with the hooks; he let out another hiss of pain and looked at 621.

"You idiot!"

552 threw a hook at 621, sending him flying to the floor, making a dent. I gasped when I realized the deal was a trick. 552 lied to 621 to make his end of the deal, now 552 is going to kill him.

_"You fool! Your own desires have blocked you from seeing the truth. You still have a lot to learn about my games. Now I'm going to kill you, nice and slow."_

I changed my sight at 555, who managed to relieve himself of the hooks imbedded to him.

"552, I have a score to settle with you!"

555 charged at 552 with a hiss. But 552 turned around and punched him in the face and slashed his face with a hook while he was at it.

"Ah, no 555!"

I looked at 555's face as he tried to get up on his feet; his face had a nasty slash from the neck to his fore-head, blood trailing down his face.

"You tricked me…"

I shifted to 621, who was standing up with his head bowed down. 552 chuckled as he looked at 621.

"I should've known to trust you…you…"

I saw 621 open his hands and energy balls formed on each one.

"I'll kill you!!!"

His shout practically echoed as he shot those two energy balls together, hitting 552 point blank.

I could only watched, amazed at 621's real abilities, rather than those he obtained when he was junctioned with 552.

But 621's smile was turned upside down when 552 walked out of the smoke. I gasped to see a hole on 552's stomach. Black blood was oozing out of the wound, but 552 didn't seem to care.

_"You have played our game far enough, let the pain set you free!"_

552 launched an attack of his own. Hooks imbedded on 621's arms, legs, back and face. I watched helplessly as the hooks started to pull away, 621's screams echoed in my ears.

"No, stop!!!" I shouted as hard as I could.

But 552 didn't stopped. I could only watch as the hooks ripped 621 apart. His arms, legs and face got ripped off the body as the hook on 621's back raised to the air with the remains latched unto it.

_"The cries for justice start once again. Screaming for anyone to help them. But it is futile, for no one but me can hear their cries."_

I glared at 552 as he turned to me.

_"And you my child will soon join their song of sorrow."_

I was so angry at 552, my blood boils in anger. I tried my best to release myself, but I couldn't. All I could do was…

"You…you monster! He trusted you! Why did you do it?!"

552 just chuckled at my explosive emotions.

"Answer me!!!"

552 flinched when 555's hand pierced his chest. But 552 grabbed 555's arm and twisted it. The "click" of an arm being broken was heard, next thing I heard was 555's hiss of pain. 552 elbowed 555 and threw him against the wall, breaking through it.

_"My dear 555, you been suffering for way too long, allow me to free you by just a motion of my hook. You should be happy I'm doing this so early in our game."_

555 walked out of the hole, clutching his broken arm.

"555, look out!" I shouted as I saw hooks flying to 555.

But it was too late. The hooks imbedded once again into 555 and raised him into the air.

"No, let him go!!!"

552 ran his hook across 555's face.

"Let the pain set you free!"

He sent his hook down on 555. The hook landed on 555's shoulder, ripping out a few nerves. I could only watch as 555 closed his eyes. I couldn't sense any life signs after that.

"NO!!!"

My anger reached the limit. I ripped the hooks off my arms and legs; I didn't care of the mass of my blood loss. The restraints started too fast with the restraining program, it malfunctioned and corrupted, it no longer works.

I screamed as I felt anger raging through me, my courage reaching its limit. I could only hear 552's demonic chuckles as I screamed for the loss of my friend, even if 555 wasn't my friend.

I stopped screaming and glared at 552. I closed my eyes and deepen my arms and lunged at 552 with yet another scream of anger.

The murder of 555 has made my bomb explode, and 552 is in ground zero.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter.

R&R please, tell me what you think of this fic.

Your opinion really counts.


	23. Conflict! What I'm Made Of

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO: CONFLICT! WHAT I'M MADE OF**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran at 552 with great anger, hatred and sadness. He had killed my friends through me, now I'm going to rip him apart!

You demon!!!" I shouted at him, "I'm gonna kick your ass!!!"

When I got in range, I punched 552 right in the face, following with an elbow. I grabbed 552 and threw him as hard as I could to the wall. As soon as he flew through the wall, I morphed my left arm to a buster cannon, I thank 552 for revealing this trick to me. 

I upgraded my buster to full blast and shot where 552 had flown to. A huge explosion resulted. I morphed my left arm back to normal and jumped through the hole 552 made, and I saw him struggling to get back on his feet.

"Oh no you don't!"

I charged at 552 and kneeled him under his jaw, and then I unleashed a barrage of punches on him. I must've punched him 50 times before I stopped. I placed my hands together and sent the blow down on 552's head.

He seemed done for after that, but I wanted to make him suffer as much as I have suffered. I grabbed his leg and threw him across the building, flying through a wall and land on the street in town. I zoomed after him, morphed my left arm back to a buster and shot him at medium blast, not showing any mercy.

However, the blast has startled the residents; most of them ran out into the streets while others peaked out their windows. Everyone stared at me and began to murmur to each other, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"What're you all looking at?!" I shouted at them, turning my back at the spot where 552 was supposed to be lying, "Get out of here before you all get killed!!!"

_"What is the matter child?"_

My eyes widened, it couldn't be.

I turned around, only to greet 552's hand grab my face. While still holding to my face, he ran to a direction, smacking my body through any wall standing in his way. I heard as the people screamed and shouted at each other 'Run!'

Every wall 552 slammed me to we end up breaking through, pain surging through my back. Finally, 552 came to a stop; I could hear him make a low growling sound, almost a laugh.

_"You are an amusing 000, you're game shall be loads of entertaining."_

I wasn't afraid; in fact, I was psyched up, though I hate this experiment enough to kill him every time he looks at me.

I started chuckling, but soon it changed to laughter. I morphed my two arms to buster cannons and shot away at 552's stomach.

I stopped firing when 552 released me, my face could finally breath fresh air, not the rotten skin on 552's hand. I morphed my arms to normal and charged at 552, sending a blow to his face, gave an uppercut punch and a back-flip kick. I landed on my feet and gave a flying kick to 552, sending him flying through a wall. He didn't respond for about two minutes.

"Are we done 552? Or are you playing possum?"  
  


I felt something imbed on my arms and legs, piercing my flesh and raising me up into the air.

"Aaaaah, let go!"

I saw 552 rising from the ground, his wounds were healed. How could that be?!

_"You amuse me my child. Why do you care for others than yourself? Do you fear the death of others?"_

552, without delay, turned and sic a few hooks at the bystanders. I watched in horror as the humans did their best to run away, but it was in vain.

"No, those innocent people!"

I tried to get free, but other than pain I wasn't succeeding on freeing myself.

_"Pain…you have brought nothing but pain to the lives you have met 000. Without any purpose, you're nothing but a puppet without strings, waiting for your master to fix you. Tell me, do you enjoy your existence child?"_

552 was mocking me, but I'm not going to let him beat me like this. I do have a purpose; I do have a reason to live, I…I…

"I know what I'm made of…"

I felt anger, sadness and hate raging through my veins, as if I would explode in a rage soon.

_"My child, what purpose do you have? You were created by accident; I do not think accidents can have a purpose."_

I had enough with this bozo!

"I know what I'm made of!!!"  
  


The restraints activated again after being malfunctioning for about an hour now, the electric shock raged through me, but I didn't care, I can't even feel the pain of the shock anymore. The hooks were electrocuted and I was released, but I somehow stayed in the air, as if I was floating.

"I do have a purpose, I do have a reason to live, and I'm going to take you down!!!"

I stayed glaring at 552.

"And you can just call me Zero!!!"

I closed my eyes, looked up and let out a howl.

_(Electric guitar intro)_

The restraints kept going with the shock, but I don't even feel them. I zoomed at 552 and in 1 second I punched 552 across his ugly face. 

_I care to what you're thinking as you turn to me  
Cuz what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free)_

I stood in front of 552 and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at his severed body, I don't care how badly injured his body is, he has to pay for what he's done. 

_I can fight the feelin' to resist it all the time  
But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind_

I stopped, grabbed 552's arm and pulled him in to kneel his stomach, then I punched him again and send him through a wall.

_Is it me? You say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for (here for)_

I looked at the direction he flew and ran after him.

_Heaaay__!_

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw 552 running toward me with his claws and hooks ready to slaughter me.

_Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to take my energy!_

I easily jumped over him and barely dodged a slash. I crouched and swept him off his feet, then with a kick, sent him sky high.

_Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

I jumped at 552, but he surprised me and rolled around and kicked me, sending me down to the ground, but I landed on my feet and jumped back up, kneeling him under his mouth's jaw.

_Like a million faces, I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (as they fall)_

I was totally surprised to find myself floating in the sky, maybe this must be another ability of mine.

_In the face of reason, I can take no more  
One by one they've all become the black mark on the floor_

I blocked a punch from 552, then a kick. I tried to punch 552, but he easily blocked it.

_Is it me? You say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store)  
Hey! Hey! Yeah!_

_Try to reach inside of me!_

_Try to take my energy!_

552 dodged on my fist by moving to the left, he kneeled my stomach, clutched his hands together and slammed me on my back, sending me down, huge impact to the ground.

_Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

I sat up but 552 appeared in front of me, punched me across my face and kicked me into a building.

_You can take another life-long try  
You can take another try!_

I opened my eyes to find 552 standing right in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck and raised me into the air.

_(Electric guitar solo)_

I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel one of 552's hooks running down my face.

_"You're a worthy opponent 000, only 555 could last this long against me, but everything must come to an end soon."_

I opened my eyes and shifted them to the left; there I saw 555's body, still hooked unto the wall. I closed my eyes again and began to get angry again, I grabbed 552's arm and released myself of 552's grip, along with a punch to his stomach.

"I have had enough of you! You'll die for the pain you have inflicted through me!"

I threw a punch and it pierced 552's skin, I left it in there to inflict any pain it would give him.

"I have a purpose, and that's to destroy the evil lurking around!"

_Yeaaah__!_

I retrieved my hand from 552's body, morphed my left arm to a buster and began to charge the shot at full blast.

_Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to take my energy!_

552 threw a punch at me, but I dodged it by jumping to the sky.

_Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me_

He threw hooks at me, but I dodged them, grabbed a steel pole from the ceiling and twirled on it a few times, pushed myself up to the top and jumped down, dodging the whole mess of hooks.

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

I landed in front of 552 with my back turned, but I turned around and pointed my buster at 552's head. The buster cannon is charged and at full blast.

"Game over!"

I shot. A huge blast of plasma came out of the cannon, enough to engulf 552 in the blast.

_(Electric guitar ending)_

The blast ended, and the scene before me was getting clear. I was on one knee, having my buster arm aimed at where 552 was standing. In fact, there wasn't even a body left, nothing but a huge hole on the wall. I scanned around for any life signs, but couldn't find none, expect for this extremely faint life sign where 555 is…Waitaminit…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

"What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40

-----------------------------------------------------

I know it's late but I got a question. 

Should the rating of this fic go up to R? Or is it ok with PG-13?

R&R please 


	24. Running! To Stand Still

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. VOID99 owns Experiment 555. You can use Experiment 000 in your stories but you must ask me for permission first.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHIRD: RUNNING! TO STAND STILL**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked toward Jumba's house, carrying 555 with me.

I still couldn't believe 621 is gone, just like that. Still, the idea of believing 552 could give him invincibility was rather stupid.

But 552 dug his own grave when he picked a raid with me; it was a mistake for him to mess with me and my friends, and I hope he rots in hell.

It seems everyone knows what happened, as I returned, Jumba and 627 were waiting outside.

"000!" I heard Jumba calling my number.

"Is he…" 627 didn't finish his question, he probably thought 555's dead.

I kneeled down on the ground and laid 555 down.

"No, he's just unconscious. He suffered major damage to his nerve system, but he's alive, I still sense some life energy inside of him."

I turned my head to Jumba and 627 with a smile while pointing up. "It's faint, but it's still there."

Jumba kneeled down to check on 555.

"Yes, 555 is still alive. But his nerve system is damaged beyond repair. Even if he lives, he might suffer some problems that'll risk his life."

"555 prefers dying than to continue his life handicapped." I heard 627 say.

"Just have a little faith, he'll pull through." I hope…

= = = = = =

Can you believe it? It's been two weeks since nothing bad happens. I guess this means 552 is gone for good.

Right now, Jumba has me on some lame tests, something about finding out my maximum speed and testing some of my abilities.

I've never been this bored before, these tests aren't fun at all. Today I'm just running around in a desert, simulated by Jumba's training room simulator, while Jumba is working on his monitors, observing my status and attributes.

Finally, after hours of jumping from wall to wall at incredible speeds, the simulator is slowly shutting down. I stop to see the simulator shutting down, returning back to the training room. I walk to the bench where there's a towel and I start drying myself from all the sweat. I see Jumba walking out of the computer room with a mad look on his face. Experiment 625, a chubby yellow experiment agreed to help out with Jumba's research walks out with him as well with a sandwich in hand.

"000! How are we supposed to determine your maximum speed if you accelerate too quickly? You know it wrecks the equipment every time!" Jumba scolds at me, "What in the world are you rebelling against?"

I threw the towel at Jumba and looked at him. "Whaddaya got?"

"Boy, talk about attitude!" I hear 625 whisper to Jumba. I ignored him and walked to the door to exit the damn room. "Certainly not gratitude!" I hear Jumba whisper back.

Screw Jumba, I don't care what he says. I got a lot on my mind now, everything that has happened after 552 came into my life, before all of this mess happened.

I felt useless now; I got nothing to fight about. Nothing to believe in anymore…

= = = = = =

A few hours after that damn test of Jumba's, I found myself lying down on the roof of the house. I look down at the beach to see a few other experiments having fun in the sun, not having a care in the world.

Experiment 158, a brown experiment with a large nose sniffs the ground, I see him taking something out from the sand, and it looks like a toy shovel.

I look to another experiment. Experiment 010, that green experiment again, this time he was just having fun in the water instead of just cleaning around.

Another experiment I see is Experiment 602, a shark-like experiment with a huge fin swims around in the ocean.

There are more experiments out there in the beach, but I'm not in the mood to go around and looking at each one.

I yawn and fall asleep, banging my head unto the roof.

= = = = = =

"Hey, Zero…Wake up…Zero…Zero!"

My eyes shot open and I raise my head in surprise to see 625 standing there, trying to wake me up.

"625! What're you trying to do? Scare the living hell outta me?"

I follow him to the beach as I hear his excuse for waking me up. "I didn't want to wake you from your sleep, but what about the test?"

I scoffed. "I wasn't sleeping. I was remembering…Oh great. Who invited him?" I end up saying when I see Jumba.

"Zero! Who do you think is running the-"

"I was being sarcastic 625!"

As if 625 isn't slow enough, I walk over to Jumba, who handles me some sort of device.

"Now, remember, these headphones are protec-"

"Like I didn't already know that!" I interrupt him with my smart ass attitude.

"This device is very frag-"

"Sure, sure." I interrupt him again.

I put on the lousy equipment as Jumba starts up some sort of machine behind him.

"And remember…"

I zoom off, not letting him finish his instructions.

Everyone probably thinks I've gone haywire with my recent attitude, but let me assure you, I'm not. Sure I may be getting a little overboard, but I can't stand this boredom. Don't get me wrong, I don't want 552 or any of his evil deeds back, I just want something to do with my life, something that'll give me meaning to my world. My talents and abilities are being wasted in this sudden peace; everyone has decided to start something new now that 552 is gone. Even Jumba has decided to take on something new.

Yes, the world is changing…but is it for the better?

= = = = = =

"Oh, well, so much for this highly expensive…sand-encrusted, worthless piece of scrap metal!" I hear Jumba rant as he checks his busted contraption he gave me a few hours ago. "Why are you running so blindly, 000? You're barely paying attention to the test!"

Like I care!

"Do you think we'll ever really know how fast Zero is, Jumba?" I hear 625 asking the chubby, four-eyed alien.

"Better chance of determining that than of trying to figure out what's eating at him 625!"

I see Jumba checking some sort of blueprint. We're on the beach, what the hell is he planning this time?

"Now, let's see here. The influx hydropropellerators should account for water resistance and…Ah! Perfect!"

What? Oh never mind, this smart ass bastard is just trying to kill me with his tests.

I sigh as I walk to my starting line, facing the ocean.

"On your mark…"

I just can't seem to keep my mind straight.

"Get set…"

Why is this bugging me so much?

"Go!"

I'm off, running over the ocean like if it was solid ground. My mind just go…to those days when I was just a puppet, when I managed to pull the strings out of 552's hand, when I broke the strings and freed myself and turned the tables. Those days are over, but why does my mind always go back?

= = = = = =

Damn it, Jumba never gives me a break. This is Hour 18 of his stupid tests; I'm getting sick of this. I'm inside that hamster wheel-like wheel again, crystal walls keeping me in, two cables with suction-like ends on my forehead and two more on my chest. I look to my left to see Jumba with 625, holding a sandwich as usual, walking toward me.

"Well, we've performed tests on air, land and sea…Let's see how you old up in an artificial environment!"

"An artificial environment? I thought I'd already been in one." I say with my smart ass attitude again.

"What ever do you mean?" I hear Jumba ask.

I cross my arms and turn my head away from him. "Well, creating someone out of pure accident without giving them their own say on how to run their life is sort of like making them live in an unreal--phony--false--artificial world."

"Wow, can he hold a grudge." I heard 625 say.

Before Jumba has a chance to reply, I start the test for him. And as my feet race forward, my mind races backwards in time…back a few hours ago…

= = = = = =

I remembered walking on the beach back to the house to meet Jumba for this lousy test, I still don't know what possessed me to come anyway.

I remember yawing as I walked to the house, "What boredom, they should re-name this town 'Dullsville'!"

Then I remember a voice echoed in my ears, "Zero!"

I turned around to see 624 standing there. "624! What're you doing here?"

I remember her reply, "Strolling around, just marveling the peace."

"Don't say that word!" I requested her.

"What word? Peace?" She said it.

"I told you not to say it!"

I remember 624 looking at me concerned. "Why? What's the matter?"

What I said to her still makes me think, "Well, I hate to say it, but everything stinks now that 552 is gone!"

"What?! Zero, are you feeling alright?" She had every right to ask me.

"Well, at least when 552 was still alive I felt like I was somehow making a difference." I still don't know what type of difference I was making; "Now I feel my hands are tied while my shoelaces aren't!" I don't wear shoes, but it's a figure of speech.

"That's not such a good combo for you!" 624 replied to me.

"No, it's not. How can we rebuild our lives which 552 destroyed if we can't even stop long enough to make it if Jumba doesn't let us?"

Jumba has kept most of us doing chores or finding stuff for him and doesn't let us do anything, just like me with his lousy tests.

As we both sat on the house's porch, 624 decided to say something, "Well, I understand how you feel…" 624 suddenly said.

I glanced at 624 and saw her picking up a stick and started doodling on the sand. "You do?"

"Sure! A few years ago, an experiment used to tell me one important thing…The only difference is the one you can make."

I looked at the doodle 624 made on the sand, it was the face of an experiment, it seemed familiar somehow, but I never met him before.

"Do you understand sort of?" I remembered 624 asking me.

I stood up and started thinking, "The only difference is the one you make…The only difference is the one you make…Yea! I think I do!" I turned around and walked to the door.

I remember the last thing 624 told me, "Where to now?"

"Where else? To make a difference! Thanks, 624!" I replied.

= = = = = =

Right after my test in an 'artificial environment', I walk out to the beach to have a little walk, and my bad luck gets to me when Jumba and 625 decides to join me. I told them no, but Jumba persisted.

"000…We have to talk!" Jumba tells me as 625 goes on ahead, "And I don't mean about your top speed…or whether you can run on land, sea and air."

I glanced at Jumba then placed my focus on the road ahead of me.

"I want to talk about…what you said to me earlier…"

I know what Jumba means, but maybe it's something more, "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well…" Jumba stops walking and looks at me, "Don't you see? If you would've had your own say in your life when it begun…"

I stop walking and look back at Jumba as he catches up to me.

"You would have run wild and do what you thought was right!"

Jumba stops next to me as I kept looking at him.

"That was the mistake I did with all of my experiments and I couldn't afford to do the same with you, you are so strong and it would be very difficult to stop you. Please believe me."

Somehow, I know he's telling the truth, he really means it. I now know that he meant well.

"I do…I do. It's all part of making a difference."

Suddenly, the breeze became stronger. "Say, why the strong breeze all of a sudden?"

I, Jumba and 625 looked up to see black clouds coming right at us from the ocean.

"What in the name of Turo?" Jumba ask in pure shock.

"What the hell…" I too said in shock.

"Zero!" I look back to see 627 running toward me. "Zero, something bad is coming, and I mean bad."

I decided to ask, "What type of bad? Criminally bad or demonically bad?"

"I don't know." 627 replied, "But we need you and your speed to go up the mountains and check from there pronto!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long delay, but I had a mayor block for the ending of the chapter. And personally, I don't like this chapter, and the ending is probably bad as it is.

Please R&R


	25. Kolobos! 552's price

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. Any other OCs in this story belongs to their respective creators.

(P.S. I usually put up credits for any borrowed scenes and such at the end of the fanfic, I have not forgotten to give credit where it's dued)  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOURTH: KOLOBOS! 552'S PRICE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_It doesn't seem natural…"_ Jumba told us just before I headed off to take a closer look at that strange group of clouds that came out of nowhere.

"_What can you make of it?"_ 627 asked right after I left.

"_Not sure,"_ I overheard Jumba reply just before they were out of my range of sight, _"But let's hope I'm not and that it is natural."_

"Easy for you to say…" I say to myself as I come to an abrupt stop at the top of one of this island's mountains. About to take a closer look at this…Situation.

I look at the clouds…It's strange, clouds don't move this fast nor in this strange formation…It seems as if they're been controlled…Nah, no force other than God can control such nature…Is there?

"Hm…" Hold on…That can't be right…I feel life energy in those clouds…That's impossible, clouds can't have life energies…That's…Not normal…These clouds aren't made by natural means, that's for sure…

"Whoa, lighting…" I say to myself as in the distance I see a flash of light descending from the clouds, and without missing its cue, thunder drums throughout the air…Hm, maybe I'm wrong and it really is just a storm like any other. Still…Something's not right…Hmmm…

"Huh! What the!" An earthquake? No, it couldn't…The rocks are crumbling…This seems more like…A…Rock slide! Ugh, the rocks under me are crumbling…Whoa! "Damn, this isn't good!"

I try to jump aside to avoid getting caught in the fall, but I soon hear another rumble behind me. I turn and almost immediately after this giant boulder come and slam right on me, throwing me right unto the unstable ground…OK…The ground didn't gave away…But this isn't the end, an avalanche of boulders are coming right at me! I roll and avoid one of them, but that one destroyed my rather unstable ground. I gasp as it begins to crumble, but I try my best to block any beatings to my head as more avalanches comes dropping right on top of me…No! The ground under me crumbles and I fall down the mountain with the mess of boulders…Ugh…So much…Boulders…

"Gaahaaa!" I cry as I feel my body land onto the cold, hard ground and a mess of rocks dropping on me, burying me under…Ugh…Now I…Have…A headache…Light…Headedness…Ugh…………

**----------Third person----------**

"Huh!" Jumba retaliates as he quickly spins around while heading back to the house.

"What's wrong?" 627 asks as he trails ahead of his creator.

"I thought I heard something…" Jumba answers as he looks at the clouds above, "But it must've been my imagination…"

627 blinks, keeping watch at his creator as he continues to look at the clouds, as if looking for a sign of what he has heard. So far nothing has signaled if what Jumba heard was true or just his mind playing tricks on him. Jumba gave a heavy sigh as he wiped his forehead from the dots of perspiration forming, he felt weak all of a sudden, and he sat down on the nearest sitting place he could find.

"Jumba," 627 began, "I don't think it's such a good idea, the storm seems to be coming in fast."

"Quiet, 627!" Jumba ordered as he sat, feeling that very disturbing presence he recognizes…Something is watching him.

"_You have thought I was gone…Did you not?"_ That voice is too familiar to him…

'_Experiment 552…'_ Jumba thought to himself as his eyes widen…Though, that doesn't stop 552 from knowing what he's thinking. _'You're…Alive?'_

"_In a sense of the word." _The malicious experiment responds. _"Now, are you ready to play our game?"_

"Our game?" Jumba asked, but before an answer could be given, Jumba let out a cry of pain as he clutched his chest. In his mind, a horrible scene took place, a horrific scene of one of his beloved experiment, being tortured and massacred to death. Soon that thought subsided, but Jumba let out another cry of pain as another thought came into his mind, the scene of another experiment of his being murdered, two hooks imbedded into both his eye sockets, sending blood splattering all over the place. The victims of 552…Their deaths in his hands, are being displayed to their creator…

"_Watch…Learn…"_ 552 commands as it continues to pour these horrific visions into Jumba's mind.

"Jumba! Are you OK!" 627 worriedly asks his creator as he helplessly watches. "What's wrong!"

"_Feel their pain…"_ 552 continues. _"You have brought this suffering to them, did you not?"_

Jumba continues to cry out in pain, the mere presence of these thoughts inflicting pain to every limb on his body. More visions of all the experiments slain at the hands of 552 continue to arise; tears of blood begin to drift down his cheeks as the visions continue to haunt him.

"_Their deaths were avoidable…"_ The haunting voice of 552 continues to taunt. _"You created me…And have sealed their fate…Now, their voices of agony cry out in the Abyss. My world. My kingdom."_

"I…Command you…To stop…" Jumba manages to say between the cries of agony as the visions flood his entire thoughts.

"_Command me? Believe it or not, Jumba, I am the one commanding you."_ 552 taunts once again. _"The pain shall resume until it has set you free. That is what you wish, is it not?"_

"Jumba! Snap out of it!" 627 shouts, unaware of the dreadful truth that lies within Jumba's suffering. "What is wrong!"

"552…" Jumba whispers, then rears back as his cries of agony and suffering intensify louder.

"552?" 627 echoes, then with a change of his vision to x-ray mode, he scouts the area and tracks down the experiment. "You!" 627 cries out as he spots it.

"_Yes…It is I…"_ 552 firmly says. "_For I have come to claim what is overdue."_

"552!" 627 angrily cries out as he glares at 552. 552 only chuckles as he cancels his Chameleon ability, a power that has been the primary skill for his original function, stealth missions. 627 growls as he changes back his vision to normal, face to face with the diabolical experiment that has been the center of suffering for many experiments in the past. 627 readies to charge in for the attack, but 552 just points at him and chains materialize out of nowhere, wrapping around 627's neck and slowly suffocates him as the chains bind him in place.

"Guh…Uuurk…" 627 chokes as he tries to break free from the suffocating chains.

But 552 ignores the helpless experiment and turns to Jumba, who is on his knees and suffering with the terrifying visions that keeps pouring in his mind. _"All of them have met their fate…And so, you shall face yours…For you have created me, and you have brought this to them all…And now, you shall pay the price…" _He raises one of his arms; the hooks up in the sky as one lightning pops from the clouds and commence a loud thunder which shakes the earth with its mighty roar. _"Let the pain set you free."_

552 sends his hooks down, aimed for Jumba's head. But inches before the hooks can even make contact to his head; a black streak zooms in and sends a punch across 552's decimated face. The punch sent the experiment flying, but he didn't seem injured by it and got up with ease. _"555…"_ 552 announces. _"Pleasure to see you again…"_

555 was glaring, he was pissed big time. He hissed and jumped at 552, claws and punches ready to rip him apart. 552, on the other hand, just reared one hand back, waited for 555 to close in…And at the right cue, 552 thrusts his hand in and collides right unto 555's chest, sending the experiment flying back and smacking right against a palm tree. Surprisingly, the palm tree didn't broke loose from its roots or anything, but the slam to it left the experiment on the ground, coughing as he slowly got up from his side and into a sitting position.

"_We have yet our game to finish…"_ 552 reminds 555 as he manages to stand up. _"But you must be patient, for it is not your turn yet, child."_

555 breathes a bit heavily. "552!" He shouts as he growls at the experiment before him. "You have done this to me…" He continues as he reveals his left arm…No longer is it a flesh and blood, scaly arm, but a solid, metallic arm. The metallic arm has been painted with the color black to match his body color; still…It is quite evident that the arm is metallic…The nerves destroyed on his shoulder by their last encounter has destroyed the feeling and movement of his left arm…Resulting such handicap and repair…

"You…You bastard!"

552 just chuckled_. "I may have severed your arm, but soon enough our game shall come to an end…And your arm shall be the least of your concerns."_

555 didn't replied, he just eyed and glared at the experiment before him. The mark on his right arm glowed at the very presence of the experiment. He hissed and charged at 552, throwing a punch with his metallic arm. 552 though, dodges it with a simple jump, rendering the punch to land on the ground, crushing and cracking the ground as the punch thrusts deep into the earth's crust.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" 555 screams out as he angrily turns to 552, closing his metallic fist as he tries to control himself from going into an uncontrolled rampage.

"_Kill me, you say?"_ 552 chuckles. _"Foolish child, you cannot kill what it is merely toying with you."_

552 grinned, but that grin soon went away as the experiment turned around. There, 627 stands, his second head out in the open and in its mouth lays the chain that has been choking him, a good use of his second head to chew off the chains.

"Then may I give it a whack?" 627 asks as his second head spits out the chains and hides once again in his shoulder, then continues while throwing a punch at 552. "You're not toying with me!"

552 takes the punch and flies toward the ground, skidding and bouncing as it comes to a stop about 30 feet from 627. But, as strong as the punch was, 552 got up with no problem. And then with speed, 555 comes from the side and punches the demonic experiment with his metallic fist. The force was enormic, the punch sent 552 flying straight into a palm tree, completely pulling its branch out of the ground and toppling the palm to the ground. 555, still in rage, charges right to where 552 landed and throws another punch to the staggering experiment, sending him again to the ground 30 feet away, letting his body skid to the shoreline, the ocean's gentle waves colliding with the body as it reaches an end on the shore. 555 growls and heads closer to the 'lifeless' body of 552, gripping his fists as he gets closer to the experiment he despises, ready to cave in his head with a well-placed punch.

"Get up you…" 555 demands, trying to keep cool. "I know you can sustain _far_ worse than this…"

552 didn't waste any time, he just got up like nothing and threw a punch to his opponent, which 555 had an easy time blocking. 552 gave another toothless grin and threw another, 555 just blocked it like nothing. 552 jumped over 555, who in return threw a punch in which the experiment jumped to avoid. When he lands behind him, 552 throws his hand back and impales one of his hooks right into 555's back.

"HIIISSSSSSSAAAAAHH!" 555 hisses as the hooks are impaled from his back through his belly.

_"Can you feel it 555? Your life bleeding out. Your venom, the very thing that gives you life, which causes you your slow death." _552 proceeded into lifting 555 in the air, his hook still impaled in him. _"To bleed to death is quite peaceful in a way, you should be thankful."_

555 continues to hiss in pain as his body weight slowly drives him further down the hook, impaling him deeper into it. "HIISSSSAAAHH! You…Bastard! HISSS!"

"Hey!" A voice called out from afar, 552 looked and saw 627 charging right at him! "Let him go!"

552 chuckled. _"As you wish."_ He rears his hand back, and with one strong swing, 555 is detached from the hook and sent flying to 627. The speed of 627's charge and the speed 555 was thrown proved to be an impossible dodge or catch, thus 627 collides with 555 and both of them are sent flying back against a mess of palm trees, all of them ripped from their branches and sent to the ground, all of them landing where the two experiments are lying.

552 looks at the site, remembering what 555 told him about sustaining more blows than just his simple punches. _"Child, I can sustain more than what you can ever throw at me. You're like a puppet trying to go against its master. And when you go against your master, you can only lose."_ 552 then turns to Jumba, who is watching in inexplicable horror. _"Can you feel it, Jumba? The pain, it will soon die away along with everything you know. The pain shall set you free from the suffering…"_

Jumba was terrified; the nightmare he thought was over years ago is still here, and now it's coming for him!

**--------------------------------**

Back at the rubble of rocks from the rockslide, where we last saw Zero…A concentration of light is emitting from under the pile…Suddenly, a ray of light emits from under it all…Soon more rays of light emits from the rubble…And soon, a huge burst of light flashes as a loud boom erupts from the rock pile as the pile of boulders burst up into the air and breaks into pieces as a ball of plasma energy erupts from it…And as the light dies down, a silhouette stands there, one arm held up in the air…A buster cannon in place of a hand…

**----------000's POV----------**

Phew…Once again, able to breathe the clean air again…How long have I been out cold? Oh well…I lower my arm and morph my buster back to my hand…Those clouds…They weren't normal alright…It's 552…The experiment is still alive…Should've guessed it…Eh? What's that? I sense Jumba's and 627's life signals…Including 555's…And 552…Yup, that mix of death and living life signal it's his alright…And where's him, there's usually a fight going on…

Not wasting any time, I breathe deeply and begin my way to the site, if I hurry, there might be a chance for me to stop 552 from killing anybody…As soon as I get to the area I find a bunch of palm trees on the ground…And two bodies right under them!

"Oh no…" I whisper to myself as I run toward the scene, using my strength to push and lift the palm trees off of the bodies…It's 555 and 627…Aw man, that gash on 555's stomach looks nasty…

"555!" I say as I lift him up in a sitting position, "C'mon! Wake up!"

555 moans…He's waking up!

"I'll be fine…" He growls as he slaps my hand away. I take notice of his arm…It's metallic…The nerves that were damaged…

I hear a second moan…

"627…" I begin as I turn to him, "You OK?"

627 sits up and rubs his head, "I'm alright…But you gotta stop 552 before he kills Jumba."

I gasp and change my view; I see 552 standing in front of Jumba, his hand raised to send his hooks down on Jumba's skull. I morph my hand to a buster cannon, jump out of the debris of fallen trees, charge up my shot and shoot right at 552. Direct hit! He didn't even saw it coming! I land next to Jumba and turn to him, "You alright, Jumba?"

He's shaken up, but he nods and stands up…

"_Zero…"_

Eh? I turn around to the smoke and spot a silhouette standing in the middle where the blast landed…And sure enough I know who it is…

"Ughn!" As of nowhere a punch strikes right across my face, sending me flying to the ground and skidding on my side…Ow…I stand back up and look at the smoke…There he is, walking out of the smoke…552…

"_Zero…My puppet…What of you to come back to me…Come to finish our game?"_ Keep talking 552, sooner or later you'll have to die and bring all of this to an end…

I charge right to him and I punch him right across the face. He fumbles back but…Damn, doesn't seem like the punch faced him in the slightest to even be knocked out cold…He really is something else…

"_Child, you cannot possibly win this game…"_ 552 mocks. _"For you are merely a puppet with its strings around my fingers, you can only win when I say so."_

"Guh!" 552 did that so fast I could barely keep my eye on him. He punched me so hard that I went airborne a few feet away; landing just a few feet close from Jumba's house…I get up, only to spot 552 standing right in front me, his eyeless sockets staring right on my face, sending chills down my spine…552 rears his head back and…

"Gaaah!" Headbutts me right on the face, sending me flying against a wall on the house and through the wall, into the house.

I slowly open my eyes with a moan, I've landed on the sofa…Soft landing…But dang, I must've flown through at least three rooms.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Eh? I look to my left and spot one of Jumba's experiments, looking right at me from the edge of the sofa.

"Zero!" That voice…It's 624…She comes running at me…

"624, no! Stay back!" I cry at her, and she stops right next to the experiment. I try to get up, wiping away a drop of blood from my mouth. "Argh, kid…" I begin, looking at the experiment standing next to 624. "I'm alright…But you and 624 better take cover…Before…"

Before I could finish, something from the wall behind us breaks through the wall and crashes my little meeting with 624 and the experiment. I get up on one knee, lifting a giant piece of wood panel off of me and the experiment that has broken off the wall from behind us.

"Aaaaaah!" I hear a scream; I look up and spot what came through the wall behind us…Hooks and a few chains…And one of the chains has 624!

"Angel!" I cry out her name, not wanting to lose her to 552…Especially not her…She's the first friend I made after my creation…The first one that gave me a warm welcome after 619 and 520 were about to attack me…

"_So, I see you are familiar with her…"_ 552 says as he begins ascending on thin air, the chain holding 624 gently floating right next to him. He then looks at her, _"Angel…Your name, is it not?"_

624…She's so scared…552 has involved my friends, my creator, everyone, into this 'game' of ours, there's no need to involve 624 too!

"552!" I cry out in anger, glaring at him. "Let her go!"

552 only chuckled. _"You know her name…You know your creator's name…And you know 555's name,"_ He turns his head to 555. _"Is it so, Rycon?"_

I blink and look at 555. The experiment is glaring at 552, pissed off to the extreme…Rycon? That's 555's name?

"_And now child…"_ I turn my head to 552 as he continues. _"Perhaps it is time for you to learn my name…"_ He grins his toothless and scarred grin. _"My name is Kolobos…Commit it to memory…"_

Kolobos…552's name…A demon like him has a name? Heh…

"_Soon our game shall come to an end…"_ He lifts up his hand and…Some sort of…Portal opens up in the sky… _"But now, you shall pay the price that is long overdue to you…"_

Oh no…He doesn't mean…

624 is terrified, I can see it clearly in her face…Now the vortex 552…Errr…Kolobos opened up begins to suck in…I try to hold my ground, but Kolobos simply chuckles and enters the vortex…And 624 along with him!

"624!" The experiment next to me cries out as he watches 624 disappearing into the vortex.

624 can only scream. "Aaaah! Help! Jumba! Zero!"

"Angel!" I cry out, building my courage and jump after Kolobos and 624, letting the vortex's force suck me in right into it.

"000! No!" Jumba cries out to me. But it's already too late, I'm already inside the vortex, Jumba and the experiments' cries drowned in the noise of the vortex and winds surrounding me…Darkness…Silence…The cold of time and space…Hm? A red light…And a mix of strange sounds enters through my ears…This place…Where's this…?

**TO BE CONTINUE…  
-----------------------------------------------------  
**Geez! I've been really slacking off with this fanfic. Heheh, anyway, the end is almost here. I'll be finishing this fanfic soon!


	26. The Abyss! The Final Strings of Darkness

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lilo & Stitch in any way. I only own Experiment 000. Any other OCs in this story belongs to their respective creators.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER: THE ABYSS! THE FINAL STRINGS OF DARKNESS**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whoa…" I whisper as I look around the place…It's cold…Hot…And dark…I look at the ground I'm standing on…Damp…The smell of blood strong and thick…And this eerie cry ringing through my ears! So strong that I'm forced to press my paws against my ears to try to keep them out! This reminds me of that nightmare! Ugh!

I open my eyes and walk to the edge of the ground, only to see a sea moving unnaturally…A sea of flesh…I'm in…In…

"_The Abyss…"_ A voice finishes my thought from behind me…I turn around and face…

"552…Kolobos…" I whispered as I look at the mutilated experiment…Ugh, a change of scenery still doesn't make him look any better…In fact; he looks more malicious in this setting…

"_Welcome to the Abyss, child…"_ Kolobos greets me with his toothless grin. _"Where you shall live for all eternity!"_

"Sorry, but I'm not planning on staying." I reply as I lift up my hand into a fist and charge right at him. "Haaa!" I cry as I lunge back my fist and throw it to him. But…Kolobos just blocked the punch like if it was nothing…The bastard…

"_You still try to defy me, even though you have lost the game?"_ Kolobos whispers to me…That son of a…

"Oof!" I grunt as Kolobos throws a punch to my stomach, a punch to my face…And a kick to the side of my head, and I go toppling to the ground, coughing from the severe punch to my stomach and rubbing my head from the kick…Man! He has an advantage here…I think…

"_Can you hear them, 000?"_ Kolobos asks me as I struggle to get back on my feet, before he's on me, ready to deliver the final blow. _"The cries of those who have tried to win my game, only to fail and become part of the Abyss. It is their cry of anguish and pain, which you shall join their ranks soon enough."_

I stand up. "Ha…Ha…You wish…"

I eye Kolobos…He takes one step forward…I react and morph my arm into a sword and charge at him, swinging the sword vertically to slice him in half. Kolobos jumps back and avoids my attack, but the tip of the sword grabs him and cuts his chest a bit…If that's what it still is…

Still, it's not enough to take this experiment down! No matter what I try, everything seems to fail…Last time I got him with a direct hit, fully charged plasma shot from my buster, and that still didn't even put a dent on him…At least not that I have noticed…

And this isn't good; I can't beat him if I can't kill him or hurt him!

Before I could even react, Kolobos just charges and knees me under my jaw! Throwing me back and my head reared back, I could already feel the blood pouring out of my mouth from that powerful knee.

"Aaah!" I cry out as I go flying back and landing on the ground with a thud. That attack wasn't so light either, I'm going to feel this for weeks!

If I get out of here alive…

I jump back on my feet and wipe the blood away with the palm of my hand, eyeing Kolobos and readying myself to counter anything he does. Kolobos springs again, this time I jump to the right, my sword arm ready…He throws a punch and misses me by inches! But the hook on his hand cuts my left cheek slightly, but I'll be giving the bigger damage now! I turn and swing my sword arm, aiming for his neck…What the! He…Caught it!

"_Your attempts and resistance are futile, child…"_ Kolobos tells me as he holds my arm grip and firm, I have no choice but to morph my arm back to normal, but his grip is pretty tight! I'm lucky that he hasn't decided in thrusting his hook into my arm!

"_Hmhmhmhm…"_ He chuckles. _"Interesting you are. You are special in so many ways…"_ I just keep eyeing the experiment, I know now what he's capable of…And I can't take any chances when against this guy…Not now…

But Kolobos just grins. _"You just fail to realize it…"_

Suddenly, Kolobos twists my arm so hard that he brought me to my knees. I cry out as my arm is painfully twisted, and then I feel an immense amount of pain as Kolobos knees my twisted arm, suddenly striking it in a bad position, cracking the bone out of its socket and thrust deep against my muscle and scraping it.

"AAAGGHH!" I cry out in total agony as that blow critically dislocates my arm and totally wound the muscle. "Aaahhh!" I continue crying out as I clutch my dislocated arm, gritting my teeth in total agony as the pain continues to swell up. This…Isn't going to work…I need distance between him…And…Me…

I open my eyes and…

"Gaaah!" I cry out as Kolobos's hook and claws scrape my cheek, cutting it deep and sending me to the ground with its powerful blow. I quickly get back up and turn to face Kolobos, quickly jump aside to avoid a lunge of his and jump up into the sky. Luckily my dreams are as real as this place, hooks are hanging from the sky, and I use them to stand on one of them and keeping me away from him…

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" I breathe loudly. "I hope I...Can get distance from him now..."

As I look down, I can see the blood from my wounded cheek dripping to the ground, Kolobos just stands there, looking up at me.

"_Flee from me if you can, but it will not spare your life. Run to the very corners of the world, you cannot hide from me or your fate. It is sealed from the moment you have agreed the deal with me."_

I growl at this experiment as I massage my dislocated arm, the stinging pain still there…The pain swelling as the time passes… "You talk too much, Kolobos…"

"_Mock me all you want, Zero. You'll soon be under my mercy, and I will show none to you…"_

I look away from Kolobos, looking around for anything that could give me an advantage…

"_Maybe she should go first…"_

"She!" That bought me; I look down at Kolobos with fire in my eyes. "624! You…You better not harm her!" I jump down and lunge at Kolobos.

But that was a mistake!

Kolobos simply raised his hand, grab me by the neck and slam me to the ground, practically thrusting my body deep into the ground and crushing me. I choke and gag as Kolobos's grip on my neck tightens and he lifts me up into the air, and against all the pain I've accumulated I kick Kolobos's face three times to get myself free. But my efforts were in vain, Kolobos throws a punch to my stomach with his other arm, then throws me against a wall, the impact was so powerful I'm surprised my back hasn't broken or anything!

"Aaaargh!" I cry out in pain as hooks are impaled on my arms and legs, pinning me to the wall! "Uuuuugh…"

This isn't right, back then I could've easily avoided his attacks but now…It's like I can't even see him…I groan and grunt in pain, feeling one of Kolobos's hooks passing against my face, a little sting surfacing from the path Kolobos's hooks scratches.

"_Do you see now? The fate that you chose. Your life is in my paws, and I have the choice of wether to keep you alive or not. But, perhaps that is my flaw, my joy to toy with my prey."_

"You're insane…" I manage to reply, blood dripping from my face and from the wounds the hooks imbedded on my arms and legs.

"_No, I'm homicidal…"_

Son of a…

"_Now, are you ready to face your fate, Zero?"_

I glare at him. "You can take your fate…And shove it!"

Next thing I knew, Kolobos lunged at slammed his fist on the right side of my chest.

"Goough!" I gurgle out in pain as Kolobos's fist is pressed firmly against my chest, applying pressure and simply not allowing me to breath. But as Kolobos retracts his fist I can clearly see the damage…His fist is stained with blood, the damn fist actually broke skin and thrusted into my chest…The pain surging through there has left me dazed and light headed…I think this is it for me…All I feel is pain…And I close my eyes and I pass out, succumbing to the pain and wounds…

…

…

…

"_Awake child…Awake…"_

…

…

…

Uuugh…Where…Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes, only to be blurred by pain itself! I…I can't move with such pain…But…I know I'm lying on the ground, I can't feel the hooks in my arms and legs, but I'm sure I'm on the ground…

I look around where I am…Ugh, I'm still in the Abyss…I slowly manage to stand up, pain swelling all over my body as I look at my wounds…Man, I'm a total mess! Blood smeared in almost every part of my body, wounds galore…I've never felt so weak and hydrated, Kolobos…Must've…Layed a number on me…My back is aching, probably slash marks all over on it…Arms all bloody and aching…I got a huge headache too…I'm feeling odd too…I look at my chest…Strange, there's no fur on my chest where the mark used to be, it's now nothing but black skin…Oooyy…This isn't good, with this extent of wounds and bleeding, added the amount of time I've been out cold and bleeding, I'm gonna run dry of blood and die…

"_You have awakened…"_

I slowly turn around…Facing him… "Kolobos…" I say between breathes, trying to resists the pain. "You…You…"

"_Hmhmhmhmhm…"_ He just chuckled…

"You…Son of a bitch!" I cry out as I get berserk and charge right at him, below average speed, in my book, due to the wounds. As of right now, I don't even care about my wounds or how much I'm bleeding; I just want to take that demon down!

But this isn't just my day. Kolobos just moves aside and…I can see 624! Tied up in chains and suspended over the sea of flesh! This view just forces me to stop charging right there and then. Knowing Kolobos, he's either blackmailing me or luring me deeper into his game…

"_Look at her, Zero…"_

She's…Unconscious…I can still sense her life signs, she's not dead…

"Ko…lobos…" I say between breathes, already losing my energy and cool due to the wounds… "Let…Her…Go…"

But Kolobos just chuckled, grinned at me and said 5 simple words which could lead to worse things. _"Will you die for her?"_

Sure, I'll die for her, if it means killing you for good…Wait a minute, what am I thinking? There's a life at stake here, and I'm thinking like that! This is serious…I…I gotta save her…But charging at Kolobos would be in vain as in he can release her anytime he wants…I…I got no choice…

"I…I…" I drop to my knees, in defeat and in pain… "I will…Yes…"

After this, as anyone says, all hell broke loose. Kolobos grinned and release 624 from the chains unto the ground, away from the sea of flesh. But with me is a different story, Kolobos charges right at me and knocks the wind out of me with a punch to my stomach, making me throw up blood in the process. Kolobos then grabs my dislocated arm, forcing me to cry out in total pain as he clutches and twists the arm. He throws me over his shoulder and impales one of his hooks on my arm, lifts me up with just that and throws me to the end of the ground, at the edge of it, below the sea of flesh. Safe to say I'm finished, this is the end for me…But…Can I blame Kolobos? On some levels…Yeah, but…This is his purpose…Or so I theorize…

I try to stand back up, but Kolobos just picks me up by the neck, holding me in mid-air and chocking me…Ugh…I…Can't breathe…I can feel my blood flowing down my body and finally dripping to the ground…

_Drip…Drip…_

"_Can you see, child?"_

_Drip…Drip…_

"_This is my purpose. The path that I chose."_

_Drip…Drip…_

"_And what of you? You chose the path of what? Tell me."_

_Drip…Drip…_

"_No words? An experiment of little words. Hmhmhm. Let the pain set you free."_

This is it…Kolobos raises his arm, hook ready…And…

What the? Kolobos flinches, lets me go and fumbles forward? Who the?

As I try to get up, I see something thrusted deep into Kolobos's back, like some sort of stalagmite piece or something…I look behind me and see 624 standing there, looking terrified…Oooh, she did that to save me…Hm…

"Are you OK?" She asks me, fear in her voice.

"I've…Been better…" I reply.

I look forward and see Kolobos turning slowly at us…Ugh, I may not be able to survive this, but maybe I can save 624's life…I stand up, with every will in my body, charge and throw a punch, throwing Kolobos off his feet, hopefully he'll fall off into the sea of flesh. But bad luck is on my side, I cry out as Kolobos's hook is imbedded in my arm and drags me along with him. But a little luck is with me, I'm lying flat on my belly on solid ground while Kolobos is dangling on my arm from his hook…From my dislocated arm!

"Aaaaagaaaah!" I cry out as Kolobos's weight is on my dislocated arm and totally wrenching it in pain! I glare at Kolobos, as he does the same to me with his usual grin…That grin…

"I'll…See you in hell…" I tell him.

But Kolobos just chuckles, and says to me. _"Hell is like parodies compared to my fate."_

And with that, Kolobos unhooks himself from my arm and falls down to the sea of flesh…I crawl away from the edge of the cliff and lie on my back…I can hear the corpses down there moving, wet sounds and noises…They got him…They got that sumbag…Heh…Heh…Ugh, light headed…So weak…

"000!" I hear 624 calling to me, and I can hear her running closer to me.

"624…" I whisper, my strength giving out on me. "I'm…Sorry I got you involved in this…It's all my fault, the death of all the experiments…Jumba's suffering…I should've stayed out of that jail cell system where 621 was being held…It's all my fault…"

"Don't talk," 624 tells me. "You're wounded…"

"Too…Wounded…" I reply as my vision is blurred…This is it…I'm slipping…

"000? Stay awake!" Ugh…I can barely hear her… "Please, we're getting out of here and I'll get Jumba to help you! Hang on!" Uugh…Last thing I heard was the name Jumba…My hearing is lost…Ugh…Goodbye……

………

**----------Third person----------**

It's been three days since Zero found himself in the Abyss and fought with Kolobos. After Kolobos plunged himself into the sea of flesh, Zero and 624 mysteriously were thrown out of the Abyss and into the outside world. Unfortunately, Zero has succumbed to his mortal wounds, saddening 624 and 627. Jumba however, wasn't faced by much by the loss, in fact, it actually got him afraid and nervous when he checked the condition Zero's body is. Not by the wounds, but something else…

At the beach, 555, Rycon, stands by the shore, his arms crossed tapping his metallic arm with his claws, staring at the beautiful view from the seashore.

"555?" Rycon looks over his shoulder, spotting 627. "You OK?"

Rycon closes his eyes and looks forward at the ocean view again, not replying at 627's question.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" 627 continues as he walks forward and stands besides Rycon.

But Rycon just scoffs. "Why should I? I never liked him anyway."

627 chuckles. "I bet you were, weren't you?"

Rycon glares at 627. "Again, why should I! It was his fault that released 552 and he's responsible for everything!"

"Yeah, I know." 627 nods. "Still, I'm positive that you're grateful with him about something. 624 is grateful with him for reminding him of 626, giving her hope that he's out there somewhere. Jumba is grateful with him for assuring him that aging isn't affecting his 'genius' as he usually brags." 627 chuckles. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

Rycon remains quiet as he continues staring at the view, then sheds a small grin and chuckles lightly. "There's one thing…He was a very formidable opponent…" But suddenly, Rycon receives a whack on the back of his head. "Gaah!" He cries out, turns around suddenly and sees a grinning 627. "What was THAT for!" Rycon angrily shouts at 627.

"Hahahahah!" 627 laughs. "Who says 000 was the only formidable opponent for ya." 627 runs away from Rycon and looks at him. "C'mon scaly face! Give it your best shot!"

Rycon can easily look over the name calling, but that strike to the back of his head? Now THAT Rycon can't permit without getting back. "You bastard! Get your furry ass over here!" He screams at him as he runs after 627.

**----------?'s POV----------**

Hmm…Wha…What happened? Where…Where am I?

"Are you sure about this?"

That voice…624?

"I'm not so sure, 624. But, his readings appear normal; everything seems to be in order."

Ugh…I recognize that voice…Jumba…Wait, if I'm here, that means I'm in the lab? I can't feel my body, anything, but I can hear and think…

"But when will you let him out?"

Let me out? I'm inside one of Jumba's hydrogenic tube capsules? Ugh, back into this thing…

"I'll be performing some tests on him tomorrow, but he'll probably be able to come out of the capsule the day after tomorrow. But no promises."

Meh, I can wait…

"Please do…You know, I really want to thank him for saving me from 552…And for reminding me of 626…I'm…Sure he's alive now…I can tell…"

"Well 624, maybe I could help you in finding him, someday we'll locate 626."

Be sure about that chubby…

"It's getting late, let's go 624. I'll be shutting down his mental and hearing drive for the night. I'll be sure to run the tests tomorrow, and if everything goes well, he'll be out soon."

Shut my hearing and mental drive? Hm…Alright, I could use the little unconscious session, just don't shut down what's keeping me alive here…Hm…What's this feeling in my chest…?

**----------Third person----------**

Jumba is making the preparations to turn in for the night, checking every valve and records of his computers and machines. Finally, he shuts down any hazardous machines if left on at night, he walks over to the levers and buttons for the hydrogenic tube capsule housing the experiment, making the arrangements for the shutting down of its mental and hearing drives, rendering the experiment into its unconscious sleep. Before pressing the button to put the experiment to sleep for tomorrow, Jumba looks at the hydrogenic tube capsule, studying his renewed creation.

"Tomorrow, tests. And if all comes out well…The day after tomorrow, you'll be free once again…Zero…"

With that, Jumba presses the button and turns off the laboratory lights…

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDITS

000, a.k.a. Zero, and 621

Copyright of me, Sora W.T.K

555, a.k.a. Rycon, 552, a.k.a. Kolobos, 182, and 321

Copyright of Void99

624, a.k.a. Angel, 619, 520, 601, 613, 523

Copyright of Disney

Some scenes in this fanfic inspired by the videogame Kingdom Hearts

**And special thanks to the readers and reviewers of this fanfic!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any other credits I've missed? Please say so and I shall add them.


End file.
